Lily's Friend
by flowers-and-rainbows-123
Summary: For 150 years, Jess Cooper's family have been in Ravenclaw. So what happens when she gets sorted into Slytherin, becomes best friends with Harry Potter's daughter, Lily, and dates Scorpius Malfoy? Well, shock. Especially if you know who Jess' parents are. Rated T for language! I'VE UPDATED!
1. Letters from Hogwarts

**Lily's Friend**

**A/N:**** So, this popped into my head whilst reading Slytherin's Potter (**_** s/6551834/1/Slytherins_Potter**_**) and I decided to try my own Lily story. However, rather than Lily being the protagonist, I have Jess Cooper. This story is going to be set in first person, in Jess' POV, unless I say so :) Rated T for some language (not in this chapter though :P)**

Our family owl, Luna, woke me up by tweeting at my window sill. I undid my blinds to see painfully bright sunlight flooding into my room. I squeaked and hid my eyes. When they had got used to the sudden brightness, I undid my window. Luna flew in, mouse in her beak. She landed on my bed and promptly started devouring it.

"Eww! Luna! What was that for? You had better eat all of it, I'm not picking up any leftovers!" I said, annoyed. She stopped eating and deliberately picked out what had to be the poor mouse's kidneys and liver, and dropped it on my bed, then flew up to the top of my wardrobe where I couldn't reach her. I could hear my mum bustling around making dinner for me and my 4 older brothers, Alex, James, Charlie and Matt (age order) I was the baby of the family. I was 11, Matt 12, Charlie 13, James 14 and Alex 15. My mum was determined that she would keep having boys until she had a girl. 4 children later, along came me. "Mum, Luna caught a mouse and left some of it on my bed! Can you come and pick it up please?" I called down the stairs. But my dad appeared at the door before mum replied.

"I'll get it sweetie. Have a good sleep? You should be getting your Hogwarts letters today." Immediately my stomach started churning. I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but I was worried about which house I would be put in. All of my family apart from uncle Oliver and my dad were in Ravenclaw.

My dad is a muggle who works in London. Oliver is extremely famous, you would probably recognise him more if I said Oliver Wood? Yes, he is the keeper for the Appleby Arrows. My aunt, Emily, is the chaser for the Chudley Cannons. That's how they met, it was ever so romantic. The Cannons caught the Snitch, he shouted 'how did the Cannons win? They are crap!' Then he turned up to look at aunt Emily and it was love at first sight. They have a daughter called Sophie, who is my age.

Anyway, Oliver was a Gryffindor. I was worried that I wouldn't be put in Ravenclaw. I don't know why, I just had, as the muggles say, a gut feeling that I wouldn't be Ravenclaw, though what I would be is beyond me. Dad picked up the entrails and threw them out the window. He ruffled my hair and said goodbye, then shuffled out of the room, his slippers slapping on the wooden floorboards outside my door.

"Kids! Breakfast is being served! Come and get it!" My mum hollered in a sing-song voice. I pulled on my dressing gown and slippers, brushed my hair, tied it up then walked downstairs, nearly being trampled on by my various brothers. I'm sure that all they did was eat, sleep and play Quidditch. I liked watching Quidditch, but the actual playing of it bored me. I had a crippling fear of heights. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone else had sat down at the table. I sat down at the head of the table, facing Alex on the other side. Mum walked into the dining room, steaming hot plates piled high with pancakes and waffles, and set them down at the table. The boys were about to devour everything when my dad stopped them.

"Boys, seeing as Jess is starting Hogwarts in 2 days, why don't we let her have first pick?" I smiled sweetly up at Dad, and started picking up food. A chorus of "but that's not fair"s, "That didn't happen when I was starting Hogwarts"es and "Just because she's the youngest"s broke out. Mum hushed them impatiently.

I deliberately took my time picking out 2 waffles and 2 pancakes, covering them in maple syrup and chocolate sauce, and dipped my knife into something called Nutella, that my dad loves to eat, and I do too. I spread the Nutella over the waffles, and drizzled the chocolate sauce on top. I squeezed maple syrup onto the pancakes. The second I sat back down, there was huge scrabble to get to the rest of the food. By the time the boys had finished taking their pick, all that was left was half a waffle and 3 pancakes. Mum and Dad looked at each other and laughed, and took the remains before the boys grabbed those too. We all ate our breakfast, laughing and joking, until an unfamiliar owl swooped in and dropped off several letters. Suddenly I began to feel quite sick. Mum sorted through the various Hogwarts letters, handing out letters to everyone. There was a chorus of ripping paper as the boys all heard what they were going to have to buy today in Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad both came round to stand at either of my shoulders as I opened my list, hands shaking.

_Hogwarts supply list_

_All first year students will require:_

_Uniform_

_-Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_-One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_-One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_-One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_Books_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_-A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_-Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_-Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_Other equipment_

_-1 Wand _

_-1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_-1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_-1 telescope _

_-1 set of brass scales _

_-Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. _

_Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags. Parents are reminded that first years are NOT allowed their own broomsticks._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

After reading this, I breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that bad, after all. I almost felt excited.

"Well, kiddies, lets all go and get dressed then we can go to Diagon Alley! Shall we apparate or Floo there?" Mum said. A chorus of "let's Floo there mum!" echoed around the room. Even though Dad was a muggle, he got to come to Diagon Alley with us. "Right then. Sam, can you look after the boys if I look after Jess?" Dad nodded. "Come on then, let's go get dressed!"

**A/N:**** So, this came out better than expected. Please Read and Review, I'll give you a cookie that I'm about to make now :D Constructive criticism is fine, but if you hate it can you PM me instead? I don't really want people to read the reviews then not read the story. It can't be that bad. OH and by the way this chapter is a sort of foreshadowing-y filler thing, it gets more exciting, I promise :) Flowers-and-rainbows-123 xx**


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

**A/N:**** So this came quicker than expected. I had to write it all down before I forgot :P Please remember to read, enjoy and most importantly, REVIEW!**

"Diagon Alley!" Alex shouted into the flames. He disappeared in literally a cloud of smoke.

"Diagon Alley!" James said, quite quietly. He still disappeared though. James was quite shy most of the time. I knew why, but I was the only one. He was being bullied by a boy in Hogwarts, but I didn't know his name, he never told me. I was begging him to tell Professor Slughorn, or Professor Flitwick, the head of Raven claw, but he refused. I was so worried about him. James was slowly retreating into himself, and soon I was going to lose my brother as a friend. Mum was convinced he was just going through a hormonal stage, but I knew better. Whilst I was lost in my thoughts, Charlie and Matt had both had their turn.

"Jess? Jess, sweetie, get in the fire." Mum gently shook me until I came out of my worry for James. Flooing was very interesting. The fire burned green, and it didn't even hurt a little bit. And the fact that it could transport you to any fire in the world, just made it even more amazing. I climbed in, enjoying the feeling of the flames licking at my arms. It was warm, but not enough to even break a sweat.

"Diagon Alley!" I said. Then the thought that Diagon Alley sounded a lot like diagonally crossed my mind.

"Tuck your elbows in, dear!" Mum shouted just as I disappeared. The feeling of being sucked through an airtight tube overcame me. Then I was spinning left, right, up, down, seeing random rooms with people inside, for no more than a millisecond before I was off to the next house. This went on for about 4 seconds until I was thrown out of the fireplace into a very dark and spooky room. _Hmm_ I thought. _This doesn't seem like a pub._ I stood up, and brushed myself down. Then I heard someone entering this room. I squeaked and hid behind the nearest thing to me. Which turned out to be a glass display case.

"Shit." I muttered. A man entered with white blonde hair, ever so slightly receding hairlines, combed over to one side. He had grey eyes and was impeccably dressed. Then a man appeared at the counter.

"Ah, hello. I was wondering if you got my special order? Only, my father wanted it so he could finish his collection. You know how short tempered he is when he wants something." The strange man said.

"Why of course, Mr Malfoy! How is Lucius doing? And Narcissa? You know, out of all these years, I have never yet met her." The man behind the counter said.

"Oh, they are fine. Mother doesn't like Knockturn Alley. Oh, and I'm in a bit of a rush, so could you get it quickly? I'm just going to look around." The man called Malfoy appeared at my side. I let out a little scream. "Hello, miss. I have a feeling that you aren't meant to be here. What's your name?"

"J-J-Jess. Jess C-Cooper." I stuttered. "S-sorry, but who are you?"

"Pleased to meet you Jess. I'm Draco Malfoy. Which year are you in at Hogwarts?" Draco said, shaking my hand. Up close, he was quite good looking, for his age. Apart from a few crows feet at the edge of his eyes.

"Um, I'm starting Hogwarts tomorrow. Where am I, and how do I get to Diagon Alley?" I asked, as polite as possible.

"Hmm, you look familiar. Are you related to Charlie Cooper by any chance?" He asked. "And if you wait 5 minutes, I will take you back to Diagon Alley, if you want."

"Yes, I am related to Charlie. And Alex, James and Matt. How do you know Charlie?" I asked, still being polite. This man was very charming. "If you would be so kind, can you take me back? This place is a bit scary." To my surprise, Draco burst out laughing.

"Charlie is in my son's year. His name is Scorpius. But Scorpius is in Slytherin, so I have never met your brother. And of course I can take you back!" He said, still chuckling. "Say, are you the youngest? Which house do you want to be in? You certainly have the beauty of a Ravenclaw. You seem quite clever as well. I sense you are trying to figure out why I am laughing, aren't you? Well, when I was a first year, my father took me here, and I was terrified too. But it's not that bad, if you can take care of yourself. Which I don't think you can, unless you already have a wand, and know some spells."

"I am the youngest, yes. Well, my family have been in Ravenclaw for over 150 years. Apart from weird great-uncle Mark, who was a Hufflepuff. But he didn't count. I obviously don't want to disappoint my family, but I also want to break the mould. Maybe be Gryffindor. But I'm really not sure." Draco smirked. At this point, the man behind the counter walked back into the room.

"Oh! Hello, miss. May I ask what you are doing in my shop, and if you have no idea, leave. Now." The man started off cheery but then scowled and got angry.

"Calm, Burke. Jess here just got a little lost. Can I have my parcel please, and then we will leave." Draco said, almost like he was talking to a dog. He nudged my elbow whilst speaking.

"Well, here it is. That will be 300 Galleons and 13 Sickles please." He handed over the package. My eyes widened. The pack was really small. Our family wasn't poor, but we weren't rolling in it. Draco handed over the money without batting an eyelid.

"Come on Jess. Let's go." Draco led me from the shop, and towards Diagon Alley. "Sorry about him, Jess. His father and uncle owned this shop. He gets very protective about his possessions. Now, we really must rush. Your parents are probably hysterical." Draco broke out into a light jog, past a sign pointing to Diagon Alley. Soon enough, I was wrapped into my, as predicted, hysterical mother, who was sobbing into my shoulder whilst hugging me.

"Jess! Oh my goodness, Jess! I didn't know where you had gone! I was so worried! Are you okay?" Mum said, shaking with her tears. I tried soothing her by rubbing her back.

"I'm fine mum. I Flooed to the wrong place. Where was it, Draco?" I looked up at Draco, who was standing awkwardly next to my dad. "Oh and this is my dad. I'm guessing you know my mother?" He nodded.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. Are you okay, Mrs Cooper?" Draco said, holding his hand out to my dad, who shook it gratefully. "I found her in Borgin and Burkes, down in Knockturn Alley.

"Mmhmm. I'm fine. Oh, I'm so glad that you found her and not someone else. Please, take some money for your troubles." Mum tried handing him 7 Galleons.

"Mrs Cooper, it was no trouble at all. Jess is a very nice girl. Oh look, here comes Astoria and Scorpius! Over here, guys!" Draco waved at them. I turned to look, and nearly fell over. The boy walking towards me was gorgeous! He definitely had Draco's genes in him, with white blond hair and grey eyes. But he was so much nicer looking. I turned bright red, and hid behind my fringe.

"Um, Hello. Scorpion, is it?" I asked, even though I knew his name was Scorpius. I pretended to be bored, and checked my nails, but I kept looking up at him. I wasn't fooling him, or anyone.

"Scorpius, actually. You are?" He said, flashing his brilliantly white teeth in a perfect smile. I almost fainted. His voice was sexy too. It must have broken, because it was quite deep. I smiled nervously.

"My name is Jess. How are you?" I looked up towards my parents, who were in deep conversation about the price of robes these days, and how they were so much cheaper when they were kids. I cringed.

"I'm fine, Jess. I love the name Jess. I'm guessing you are starting Hogwarts tomorrow? Your brothers... Alex, James, Charlie and Matt? Any others?" Scorpius was as charming as his father.

"Yes, I start Hogwarts tomorrow. Is it fun? Yep, those are my brothers. I'm the youngest child of the lot. Get's annoying when you have 4 overprotective brothers. Are you an only child?" I said, smiling shyly, knowing I was nowhere near as gorgeous as him.

"Yes. See, I'd say you were lucky to have brothers. I get very lonely." Scorpius reached out and tucked my fringe behind my ear. "There, that's better. You're very beautiful, you know." Where his fingers touched me, my cheek burned. Then I realised all of our parents where watching us, and we both turned bright red. "Well, I need to go buy some treats for my owl, Zeus. See you tomorrow, maybe? On the train?" And he left. I was speechless. And hopelessly in love.

"Come on, Jess, we are meeting up with Emily, Oliver and Sophie in half an hour, and I need to get your robes fitted. Jess?" Mum said. I was still gawping at Scorpius' retreating back. I snapped out of it and followed her to Madam Malkin's. After 10 minutes, we were leaving there and walking into the pet shop. I walked in, and saw the most gorgeous pure white kitten with one black ear. It's hair was very long, and it had brilliant emerald eyes.

"I want this one." I said, scooping it out of it's bed and hugging it. It replied my purring and snuggling into me. It even started nibbling my ear. I giggled and swatted it away. "And I'm calling it Stella."

**Hope you like it :) and I couldn't help but using a Harry Potter reference. I forgot the disclaimer, but you know I don't own Harry Potter. I wish! Remember to R&R! Flowers xxx**


	3. Do I Have To Go To School?

**A/N:**** I think I'm probably going to post one story a day, apart from tomorrow because I have a friend coming round to my house for the night (and it's a school night :O but I'm allowed) And next week I won't post because I'm at my mum's house. Okay, so I will TRY and post a chapter a day! I named the kitten Stella in memory of my darling dog Stella, who passed away on the 26****th**** June :'( R.I.P darling girl You will be missed by all 3 ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter! Read and Review please! I don't even care about flames anymore, I'm just desperate for even one review!**

When we reached home, I couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. Because it was the last day before we all went back to school, we had roast dinner and chocolate cake that I helped make. Stella was so funny, always pouncing on imaginary things, and everyone was smitten by my new kitten. I finished food, brushed my teeth extra well, washed my face and put a face mask on and took a nice relaxing, scented bath with candles. I read Hogwarts: a History for about 10 minutes, then I just decided to relax. I left my conditioner in for over an hour to make it silky soft and fell asleep, until I heard Mum pounding on the bathroom door.

"Jess! You've been in there for about an hour and a half now! Are you okay?" Mum shouted through the door. I jumped, spilling water over the edge of the bath.

"Shit." I whispered, then spoke up so mum could hear me. "I'm fine mum! I just fell asleep! Hang on a second, I'm getting out now! Do you know any spells that get rid of water for the floor? I just spilt some over the edge of the bath!" I climbed out of the bath, and slipped and nearly fell over on the wet floor. "Ouch! I fell over!"

"Alohamora!" I heard mum say. Then she burst into the room. "Oh Jess, you clumsy girl. Here, have a towel. I'll dry your hair as well if you want!" I nodded and stood up, wrapping the thick white towel around my soaking wet and shivering body. "Here." She muttered a spell that shot a warm blast of air at the floor, drying it immediately. She then pointed her wand at my hair, and after about 30 seconds, my hair was dry too.

"That's so cool! What's the spell? I want to use it next time I wash my hair." I said to mum whilst she combed it through.

"The spell is a simple air spell. The words are aeris agua. Literally, 'air water', from Latin. If you swish your wand whilst saying this, it will work fine. Another one is aeromis, but that is normally colder air. That one is nice on a hot day. Acts as a fan. Now hurry, go get dressed into your pyjamas, you don't want to have a late night tonight." Mum kissed me on the forehead and sent me off to bed. I got dressed quickly and climbed into bed. Stella appeared from the foot of my bed and climbed towards me, eventually curling up on my chest. I fell asleep quickly and my dreams were filled with a certain boy with white blonde hair and steel grey eyes...

* * *

"Jessica Louise Cooper, will you wake up right this second! I have been calling you for over a quarter of an hour already!" Mum said, shaking me awake. I groaned and tried rolling over. Then her voice softened. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" She sat down on my bed, and started stroking my hair.

"Ngnghgnhhh." I made a weird noise, then sat up. "I'm fine, just tired. I couldn't sleep very well last night. Guess I was nervous." This was a lie. I slept perfectly, and I was trying to avoid going to Hogwarts. I yawned and stretched. My toes wriggled slightly and that's when Stella decided to pounce on them and start nibbling. "Ouch! Stells, that hurts! You have sharp teeth and claws, you know!" I slowly rolled out of bed and stood up. Then James appeared at the door.

"Morning, Jess. You okay? I can't wait to go back to school!" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I went over to hug him.

"It'll be fine. I'll get my new friend Scorpius to look after you." I whispered to him. Mum didn't even notice.

"You really don't need to, Scorpius is a year below. And a Slytherin. Oh Merlin, you fancy him, don't you? Jess!" His voice raised slightly until I stomped on his foot.

"No. I don't fancy him." I lied, unsuccessfully, because I blushed bright red and James could tell anyway.

"You so do! Jess! He's a Slytherin!" Even though since my mum was at Hogwarts, house unity had got a lot better, there was still a bit of hate towards the Slytherins. "And he's a Malfoy! Jessica Louise Cooper, I can't believe you like him!" At that point, Mum left the room to make breakfast. Me and James were still hugging. We walked over to my bed and sat down, me playing with Stella, him pulling a thread from his pyjamas.

We were very close, and we could easily tell when one another was lying. He was the only brother that I really truly got on with, the others annoyed me quite a bit of the time. I just mumbled something, then stood up to get my dressing gown and walk downstairs. James followed, and so did Stella, but she was hanging off my dressing gown cord. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV, a muggle device that my dad liked to watch the muggle news. I liked watching a show called The Big Bang Theory, about these really clever people who were all scientists. It was so funny.

"Kids! We've run out of eggs, so we are having cereal! Come and get it!" Another stampede to the table. I sighed, switched off BBT, stood up and walked calmly to the table, poured myself some Coco Pops, and started eating. I had half my bowl when I felt the overwhelming urge to vomit. I stood up and ran to the toilet. But when I got there I felt better. I slowly walked back into the dining room, where everyone had fallen silent.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Do you want some water?" Charlie asked.

"Is this because of school?" Alex asked. I nodded to the first two, and shrugged about the last.

"Aguamenti!" Mum said, pointing to a glass. The glass immediately filled with water. "Here, sweetie." I sipped it slowly.

"Are you going to be alright?" James asked. I shrugged again. I was already feeling a lot better.

"Can I go get dressed, mum?" I asked. When she nodded I slowly climbed upstairs.

"Wear something comfy!" Mum called up the stairs. When I reached my room, I pulled my door shut, pulled out my favourite neon pink bra, black pants, my black skinny jeans and my white sleeveless top, with a peace sign on it. I grabbed my powder pink Vans, my neon and gold bracelets, and brushed my hair. When it was brushed, I slid a pearly purple hair slide into my hair, pinning my fringe back from my face, and grabbed one of my many necklaces.

"I'm dressed mum! Do I look okay?" I ran downstairs. I looked in the mirror in the hallway. I had waist length, very glossy, dark brown (nearly black) hair, with a thick full fringe that was growing ever so slightly too long. My face was pale and I had big green eyes. My lips were quite red naturally, and very full. I already had a slightly curvy figure. I could eat whatever and wouldn't get fat. I was only 11 but my mum thinks that when I grow up I could easily be a model. I didn't need to wear make up- my skin was spotless, and my eyelashes were long enough already. I applied some lip balm to my lips, because I just had this obsession with it. I smoothed down my hair. Mum walked into the hall.

"Oh darling! You look so grown up! So beautiful! I love that top! Was that the one you bought the other day with Sophie in Bluewater?" Bluewater was a muggle shopping centre that me and Sophie sometimes go to with her mum, and my auntie, Emily. I nodded.

"Mum, can you sort out my fringe, please? It's getting a bit long." I said, unclipping it for her. She performed a quick spell on all of my hair to trim it. I pinned my fringe back up again, purely so it definitely wouldn't get in my face, or annoy me. When everyone else heard the noise my mum was making, they came running to see me too. Dad, Charlie and Matt looked shocked, whilst Alex whistled and James wrapped me up in a hug, whispering _you're only dressing like that for Scorpius _in my ear. I hit him and avoided the hug. He winked at me, then ran back upstairs, to finish packing his bag. Soon, everyone was finished.

"Accio trunks!" Said Mum, and magically all the trunks floated down the stairs. I had seen this before, but now that I had joined the wizarding world, it was so much more interesting. Dad picked up the trunks and carried them to the car, which had been magically enlarged to fit everything. Then we were off to Kings Cross Station.

**Read & Review or I will use the Imperius curse and MAKE YOU. Only joking. But review. I'll give you a cookie instead :) If you wanted an idea of her outfit, go to polyvore(.com) then type in this link: /jesss_trip_to_hogwarts/set?id=52767556**

**hope you like the outfit!**


	4. Hogwarts Express

**A/N:**** Hmmm... 57 views, but only 1 review (THANKS SO MUCH **_**dreams are beautiful**_**). Meanies. But tbh I don't care, I'm still updating! Enjoy!**

The car journey to King's Cross was filled with chatter from everyone except me. I was beginning to feel really sick. Why did I think starting Hogwarts would be a good idea? Why didn't I just go to a non-magical school, with all my primary school friends? My thoughts were punctuated by someone taping me on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, Jessie?" James whispered into my ear. The car was a seven seater, so James and Charlie were sitting in the back. I turned around to face him. Stella, who was sitting on my lap, took this as a great excuse to start eating my hair. I pulled her off, so she climbed up and rested on my shoulders. James was the only brother that could call me Jessie, if anyone else did, I would ignore him, stamp on his foot or hit him on the arm.

"Mmm. I'm just a bit nervous. I don't really want to go to Hogwarts anymore. I feel a bit carsick too." I said quietly, stroking Stella, who was still chewing my hair.

"Oh I was the exact same. You will be fine. It's amazing, and so beautiful. Professor Binns is really boring, Professor Trelawney is just as fake as her mother, Professor Finnegan is lovely, and she's quite hot! Shame she's married though. Slughorn is so nice. You know he taught Mum? He's really old now though. Professor Longbottom is really nice, but lacks authority over his classes. Professor Myers is strict, but if you get on his good side, lessons are really fun. Firenze is nice, and extremely serious in his lessons. If you are bad to him he will be worse to you. He's a centaur, did you know? Hooch is getting a bi old now, but she's still good up in the old noggin. Hagrid is nice, but a bit strange. He's half giant, and married to the old Beauxbatons headmaster." James filled me in as much on possible on all the teachers.

"Beauxbatons?" I asked hesitantly. Mum heard this and piped up.

"Beauxbatons is a school in France, for witches and wizards. I think you do an exchange with some students in 3rd year, don't you kids? There is also a school in Norway, called Durmstrang. Have you ever heard of Viktor Krum, the famous seeker?" We all nodded. "Well, I met him."

"Really? That's so cool!" Charlie said excitedly. He wanted to be a Quidditch player when he grew up.

"Yes, he came to Hogwarts. I never talked to him though. Unlike some people." I detected a hint of anger in my mum's voice, also some envy. "Oh look kids, we've reached Kings Cross!"

After many tearful goodbyes from our parents, we finally boarded the train. I waved like crazy to them, then went to sit in a compartment with my brothers. After a little while, Charlie, Alex and Matt went off to find their friends. I excused myself to "go to the toilet" and walked off down the corridor of the train. I didn't really need to go, but I wanted to see where Scorpius was. I was halfway towards the toilets when I saw Scorpius in a compartment with all his friends, laughing and joking around. I saw a girl resting her head on his lap sleeping. My face fell. I should have known that he was going out with someone. At that moment, he looked up. I blushed bright red and started walking off. Scorpius soon caught up with me.

"Hey, Jess! Jess, wait up! What's wrong?" He spun me round to face him. Strange thing was, he genuinely looked concerned. I blinked to stop the tears from falling. Pathetic, I know, but I really liked him. I didn't know him, but I liked him. "Are you upset about that girl?" I nodded slightly. "Jess, she's just a friend. Her name is Kate Avery; I've known her for like my whole life! She's like my sister! She just broke up with her boyfriend and was really upset about it, so I let her sleep on me for a while. I honestly don't fancy her." He looked so genuine I began to believe him. I made a monosyllabic noise, and pushed past him, walking back to the compartment where James was left on his own. He followed me, and caught up with me again. "Jess. Please don't feel upset. This is going to sound really stupid, but I really like you. I know we only met for like 5 minutes, but I like you all the same." My face brightened slightly. "Do you want to come to my compartment and meet all my friends?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh wait. James is in my compartment, all on his own. Well, he has Stella, but she doesn't count as a person. I actually need to go and check on her, she's so nau-" Scorpius silenced me by putting a finger to my lips.

"Sorry, but you were rambling. We can go get James. He might not like being surrounded by Slytherins, but we can go get him. Who's Stella?" He asked, following me back to the compartment.

"You'll see." I said, trying to act mysterious until Stella suddenly broke out the compartment and rushed towards me, a chocolate frog hanging out of her mouth. She climbed up my leg and settled around my shoulders, purring contentedly.

"Stella! Come back here! Jessica will freak! Stella, I'm warning you-" He said running out of the compartment after her. "Oh, erm hi Jess. Who's this?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Did you give her a chocolate frog?" I asked sternly.

"No! Well, maybe. Actually, yes. I thought it would shut her up for a little while, but it didn't. I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" James said, so apologetic. "Wait, you're Scorpius aren't you?" He winked at me. He nodded at the same time as I mumbled yes. I hooked the already half eaten frog out of Stella's mouth and inspected it. Then I opened the train window and chucked it outside. Stella tried following but I managed to grab onto her.

"Is this Stella? She's so cute!" Scorpius tried stroking her, but she bit his pinky finger. "Ouch! She's quite naughty isn't she?" He inspected his finger quickly. I gasped.

"Scor, she drew blood! Are you okay?" I said, looking at it myself. He pulled it away.

"It's fine, come meet everyone. James, are you coming too?" Scorpius walked off. Then he stopped and turned around. "Did you just call me Scor?" I nervously nodded. "Oh don't worry, it's not a bad thing, just only my closest friends call me Scor." James cringed behind me. As we carried on walking, I turned round and stuck my tongue out at him. He replied by pulling a silly face. I giggled. Then Scorpius stopped outside a door. "Meet Jess and James Cooper, guys!" He entered with a flourish. I noticed Kate had woken up. "This is Kate Avery, Leo Zabini, Anita Goyle, George Bletchley, Paul Greengrass, my cousin and finally Emily Flint." He said pointing to each one. Now that Kate had woken up, I could see she was very beautiful. She had giant blue eyes, bright blonde hair and she was very curvy. Anita had green eyes and very curly dark red hair. She had a small smattering of freckles on her cheeks, with amazing cheekbones. However, Leo Zabini had his armed draped around her and they had obviously just been kissing. Emily Flint was quite pretty, but not as pretty as the other two girls. She had brown hair and violet eyes. Her nose was slightly large compared to the rest of her face. Leo had floppy, slightly long chestnut coloured hair and green eyes. George Bletchley was very muscly, but had a very harsh face. Paul had very delicate features, and looked quite girly, but he was also very muscled. "Oh and this is Stella." Scorpius pointed to Stella. Emily tried stroking her. "Careful, she bites." He warned her. She backed off fast. The rest of the journey went really fast, and even James was joining in with the conversation. Soon we had reached Hogsmeade station, much to my disappointment. As we climbed out, I heard a giant booming voice;

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Firs' years follow me!" A really tall man shouted at the top of his voice. I'm guessing that the man's name was Hagrid; I had heard many descriptions of him. I nervously pulled down my skirt, gave my brothers a kiss goodbye and went to talk to Scorpius.

"You know, if you get put in Gryffindor, I can't talk to you ever again?" Scorpius said jokingly. "Ravenclaw, we'll have to meet in secret. Same with Hufflepuff." He carried on joking.

"Yeah, okay. I really need to go, everyone else is leaving." I said, beginning to walk off.

"Oh, Jess?" He turned me around to face him again. "It was nice seeing you again." Then before I knew it, he was pulling me into a huge hug. Then he picked me up and started spinning me around.

"Eeek! Scorpius! Put me down! Scorpius, I'm gonna be sick!" I screamed. When we both got very dizzy, he finally put me down. We clutched onto each other's arms, the world spinning, us in hysterical laughter. "Scor, I need to go. See you later maybe?" Then I began to walk off, knowing that I wouldn't be seeing him later, because I was going to be in Ravenclaw. I walked up to the group, and a small girl who looked a bit like a younger Anita. She had huge eyes, freckles, and dark red hair.

"Hey! I'm Lily. Lily Potter." She cheerily skipped up towards me. "Who's he? He's really fit! Oh, and who are you?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Lily Potter? As in Harry's daughter?" She nodded. "That's so cool! Anyway, he is called Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm Jessica Cooper. But call me Jess." I said shyly, slightly in awe of this really famous girl. She surprised me by giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I am Harry's daughter. Oh look, we are going! Come on, let's hurry!" She skipped off, following the rest of the people. I followed a bit slower, still feeling slightly unbalanced. I chuckled to myself- we had only talked for 4 hours and we already were quite good friends. Shame I won't be able to talk to him again. We boarded the boats and slowly went to Hogwarts.

"Woah! It's huge!" A boy sitting in the boat next to me exclaimed. It really was. So beautiful and majestic. How was I ever going to know my way around this giant place? I would so obviously get lost.

**Again, thanks so much for reviewing. I just checked again- the views have reached 81... Still only one review. (I'm sending you an e-cookie now! Bleepbleepbuzzz... sent!) REVIEW!**


	5. The Sorting

**A/N: ****So, Jess ahs arrived at Hogwarts. Sorting time! REVIEW. Oh and you know I don't own Harry Potter, or this would be a published book by now.**

When we got off the boats and walked into the Entrance Hall, everyone was speechless. It was absolutely gigantic inside. I was sure that there must have been an enlargement spell on the place. We were greeted by a blonde lady with blue eyes, dressed very officially in full black wizard's robes. She was quite pretty, but nothing special. She had a few frown lines and some wrinkles around her eyes. When she spoke, she had a deep Irish accent.

"Hello first years! I'm Professor Finnegan. If you could follow me in five... four... three... two... one... Let's enter the Great Hall!" She opened the huge doors with a flourish, and started walking down the rows of tables. As I walked past one table, all my brothers waved at me, apart from James, who gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, feeling a little bit more confident. Then I walked past Scorpius on the table opposite, and he winked at me. Lily noticed and nudged me with her elbow. Then someone gasped and pointed towards the ceiling. Apart from, when I looked at the ceiling, there wasn't one there! You could see the night sky above, and all the candles that were being used to light the room were floating in thin air. My friend Ailie Jernigan walked up to me.

"Hey Jess!" She whispered. "How cool is the ceiling? It's been enchanted to look like the weather outside. Awesome, huh?" I just nodded in awe. Ailie was very obviously going to be in Ravenclaw. She was so clever, such a bookworm, and very witty and funny. She also claimed that the cleverest people were in Ravenclaw- even Hermione Granger, the famous war hero. Everyone knew she was really in Gryffindor. It seemed to take a year to walk up to the front of the hall. Then we were told to wait in a group, to hear our names being called. We would then have to sit up on the chair and get sorted by the Sorting Hat. The hat sang a little song, and then settled down.

"Abercrombie, Stella." Professor Finnegan called out. A tall girl with chestnut hair down past her bottom stepped forward. She sat down nervously, and waited for the hat to be put on her head. I heard a few mumbled words, including 'hard worker', 'loyal', 'cunning', 'clever' and 'brave'. After two minutes, the hat finally decided.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat exclaimed. The whole table started shouting and cheering. I noticed some Gryffindors booing. Stella looked terrified. Someone from Slytherin jumped up and started screaming

"Way to go sis! Chris is now the loner in Gryffindor! Waaaay!" He started dancing around, until he caught Professor Finnegan's eye, quickly sitting back down. The boy that was obviously called Chris looked furious. Her bottom lip trembled, but she went to sit down all the same. Jay and Nina Abbot both became Hufflepuffs, a girl called Katherine Ackerley became a Gryffindor and so did Abigail Amey. Mark Andrews and Josie Avery both became Slytherins, apparently to no surprise. Then a boy called John Belby was sorted into Ravenclaw, and his identical twin brother became Slytherin. John seemed to be more scared, I'm guessing his parents were Slytherins. Many people were going to have to send dreaded letters back. I drifted off, until my name was called. I jumped, and slowly walked over to the hat, feeling absolutely petrified. It was placed onto my head.

"Hmmm... You have qualities from every house. Courageous, loyal and brave like a Gryffindor. Hard working, friendly and honest, like a Hufflepuff. Wise witty and clever, like a Ravenclaw. Determined, ambitious and cunning, like a Slytherin. You want to be in Ravenclaw so you are with your brothers, but you want to break the mould. No one in your family has ever been a Slytherin before." I gasped. "But maybe Slytherin isn't right for you." I breathed out in relief. "You aren't brave enough for Gryffindor, though. You aren't friendly to people sometimes, so you aren't really a Hufflepuff."

Isn't everyone at some point in their lives?" I asked, hopefully.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. I don't really remember anything after that. The rest passed as a blur, and not just because I was crying. I was completely in shock. All my brothers were shocked. You could see it on their faces. But Charlie, Matt and Alex turned round when I went past them. What was happening? Only James did anything, and he only reached out to pat me on my hand. I slowly walked past, in a trance. I walked past Scorpius, who grabbed me and directed me to sit next to him. Seeing the tears rolling down my face, he reached out to wipe them away. Behind me, Anita gave me a huge hug. This was obviously meant to make me feel better, but it just made me cry more. Then Lily came walking up, in the same trance. She poked me on the shoulder. I turned round to face her. Then I saw she had tears in her eyes too. She plonked herself down next to me, and sighed deeply. Then she gave me a hug. We knew what it felt like, we were in this together. Lily was supposed to be Gryffindor, me in Ravenclaw. We both felt numb. Shocked. Our family would turn against us. Our lives will be a misery. When Lily stopped hugging me to wipe her nose, Scorpius gave me the biggest hug I thought possible. I just melted into his arms. The sorting ended with Lily's cousin Hugo getting put into Gryffindor, and Sophie into Ravenclaw. This just made us feel worse. Lily hadn't actually cried yet, unlike me.

"Now, please eat!" Were the last words I heard Slughorn, the headmaster, say. But I wasn't hungry. I felt really, really, really sick. I was sure I was going to puke on my shoes. I just sat there, slowly sipping my pumpkin juice. This was a bad idea; it just made me feel worse. I gave my juice to Scorpius, and then used the 'Aguamenti' spell to pour pure water out of my wand and into a clean goblet. I sipped about two millilitres until we could leave.

"The password is Salazar." A prefect said to us, walking up to a wall. The door opened at the word.. "Girls this way, boys that way." He gestured to two different staircases leading further downstairs. "Boys can't go down the girl's staircases. This is partly under the lake, so if there is a damp spot in your room, please inform me or Alexandra." Alexandra was the other prefect. "Your timetables have been put on your beds, along with the appropriate colour school scarves, ties, hats etcetera for your time in Slytherin. Please go to bed now, and do not leave the common room. If you are caught then you could get detentions." Me and Lily slowly descended down the stairs, and stepped into our room. We checked our timetables- and groaned. First lesson: Herbology with Gryffindors. Second lesson: Charms with Ravenclaws. Then Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. Then flying with Gryffindor. Then the end of the day. After about a minute, Stella, Josie and two other girls walked in.

"Hiya! I'm Grace Goyle, and this is Gemma Howard. You are very obviously Lily Potter and Jessica Cooper. We saw you getting sorted. Are you okay now, Jess?" Grace asked.

"Mmm. I'm alright, I guess. But still really sad. I feel like I have let the whole family down. Our family have been in Ravenclaw for 150 years." I said. Grace had black hair, was quite short and had ice blue eyes. Her skin was so pale that she could have been the same colour as a sheet of paper, something that muggles use. Gemma had honey blonde hair and brown eyes. She was medium height. She had a very mousey face, and pixie-like ears. Josie had blonde, wavy, waist length hair, with blue eyes. Everyone in Slytherin seemed to be very pretty.

"Erm, Anita said that Scorpius wants to meet with you in the common room at midnight. She's my sister, unless you didn't realise. Okay, so we need to get some sleep, Jess especially." I had blushed bright red, and was thrilled. Scorpius wanted to see me? I brushed my teeth mightily fast, changed into my pyjamas, and climbed into bed. But I was too excited to sleep. Every minute or so I would use my wand to project the time onto the top of the bed canopy. 10:30... 10:50... 11:00... 11:20... 11:30... 11:40... 11:48... 11:50... 11:54... 11:56... 11:59! I climbed out of bed, pulled on my fluffy lilac dressing gown and some black pumps, and ran halfway upstairs, only to run back down again to brush my teeth. I climbed back upstairs, slightly puffed out. I entered the common room, to see someone sitting by the fire on a dark green sofa. I smiled, and slowly walked over.

"Hey, Jess." Scorpius said, whilst I was about 3 meters away.

"How do you know I am here?" I asked, mystified. "Oh, and, hey." I sat down next to him.

"I could hear you breathing. Listen, are you okay about today? I was really worried. You didn't eat anything. Wanna Chocolate Frog?" He pulled one out of his pocket.

"Are you sure?" I asked, picking it up. When he nodded, I happily tore it open and stuffed it in my mouth. He smirked. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how cute you look." He said, still smirking. I blushed. "Is Lily okay too?"

"She was a bit shocked, but she hasn't got four brothers and a cousin in Gryffindor, who are all going to turn against her." I said grumpily.

"Yes, but she has two brothers and eight cousins in Gryffindor. She outnumbers you." He said logically.

"Yes, but her cousin Victoire was Hufflepuff!" I replied defiantly. I wasn't going to lose this 'argument'.

"Hufflepuff is a bit different to Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins have never properly gotten on, have they? Slytherins are the dark house, the bad guys, the evil ones." When he saw my face, he stopped. "Or at least people think we are." Maybe I was.

"So we aren't the bad guys?" I rubbed my eyes. I was really tired. Scorpius sensed this.

"No, of course we're not. Come on Jess, you're tired. Let's go to bed now. Night!" He gave me a hug then walked downstairs. I slowly descended my stairs and went to bed, falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**So, I know a lot of Scorpius/Jess fluff, but that's the kind of person I am. Enjoy, and review! All you have to do is scroll down a little bit then type your feelings!**


	6. First day as a Slytherin

**A/N:**** So, 3 reviews from the amazing **_**dreams are beautiful**_**, who really deserves these shout outs! 115 views though... I'm disappointed :'( please review, I'm seriously thinking of quitting the story... Review and I might not. Anyways, enjoy!**

I woke up to Lily opening the bed canopies.

"Wake up sleepy head! Breakfast is in half an hour!" She trilled. She had obviously got over the sadness of being put in Slytherin.

"Ow!" I yelped. When Lily's eyebrows shot up, I quickly amended myself. "I mean, the light is really bright, and it's hurting my eyes." I rubbed my eyes ferociously and then blinked a couple of times to get the green spots off my eyesight. She nodded as if she understood.

"Okay, well get up! Everyone else has gone to the common room." When I grumbled in annoyment, heaving myself over the edge of the bed, she added "Scorpius is waiting for you!" I jumped out of bed, but my excitement was quickly dampened by the fact that my foot had got caught in the duvet, so I fell over. "Oh Merlin. Are you okay, Jess?" She asked, leaning down to see if I was knocked out.

"Ow!" I moaned, but because my face was firmly planted in the thick fluffy, dark green rug, it sounded all muffled. I sat up slowly, rubbing my nose. Thank Merlin the rug was so thick, or I would surely have had a broken nose. I climbed up, using Lily for support, and stood to my full height.

"Sure that you are okay?" Lily asked, a deep frown line imprinted on her forehead. When I nodded, she smiled, and the line completely disappeared. "Come on, get dressed." Lily walked off into the bathroom to sort out her hair.

"Lils, is it cold outside? Should I wear a vest?" I asked her. I was standing in my pyjamas in the middle of the room. She walked in, brushing her wavy red hair ferociously.

"Well, the shirts are a bit see through, so unless you want everyone seeing your bra..." She trailed off. "It's also supposed to rain later." Then she walked back into the bathroom. I quickly pulled out my underwear, a plain white vest with lace trimming, my plain white short sleeved shirt, which was very see through, my grey pleated skirt, a grey jumper with the Slytherin emblem on the right side, grey knee high socks, my black robe and my black pumps. I pulled out my wash bag from my trunk, for a shiny silver thing to fall onto my lap. I picked it up to inspect it. On a closer look, it was a tiny broomstick brooch. I pinned it onto my black robe, and stood up, walking to the bathroom. I brushed my hair so it was shiny and glossy, and pinned in a little silver and blue bow. Then, on second thoughts... I unpinned it, and changed the blue to green with a little spell. If I was going to be in Slytherin, I might as well embrace it! I got up to leave with Jess. I arrived in the common room to see Scorpius chatting with all his friends. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Oh hey, Jess!" He gave me a big hug. "You forgot your tie, babe." He whispered in my ear. I felt up to my neck.

"Hey, Scor. I'm just gonna go get my tie." Oh Merlin, he just called me babe! But before I descended the stairs, I remembered a spell mum always used to use. I pulled my wand out, and visualised the tie. "Accio tie!" I said, and the tie slowly floated upstairs. I grabbed it and pulled it around my neck. "Scorp, how do you tie a tie up?" I asked. I never had to wear ties at my primary school. Rather than telling me, he pulled me towards him and tied it up himself.

"There. All done." He smoothed it down, then looked around. We were the only people left in the common room. "I like the clip in your hair, Jess. It's pretty. Especially the green." He smoothed my hair down, his fingers staying against my neck for a second too long. We both closed our eyes, and leaned in so our noses touched together. Suddenly, a boy came running up the stairs, swearing and moaning about being late. We jumped apart, me blushing beetroot, Scorpius just smirking. The boy blushed too, and quickly ran out of the room.

"Erm, you didn't actually teach me, Scorp. How to tie a tie, I mean. The green bit was blue, for the Ravenclaw vibe. I used a spell to change it" I said awkwardly, staring at my shoes.

"I don't think you really want me to teach you. I think you want me to tie it up each morning." He winked, then grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'm hungry." So we left the common room hand in hand, me smiling, him smirking. We were the last ones to enter the Great Hall. As we entered, all of the Slytherins and all of my brothers turned to look at us. When Alex, Charlie and Matt saw me, they looked furious. Especially when they saw who I was holding hands with. James gave me a discrete thumbs up. All of the girls in my year looked shocked, especially Lily. Scorpius' friends looked shocked, probably because it was the first day of the year, and I was a first year. Kate looked, strangely enough, really happy to see us together. The boys looked shocked, and the girls looked envious of me. He was very good looking. He was probably the most popular in Slytherin too. I was hopelessly in love. He probably didn't feel quite the same. We would have to see. We sat down next to all of our friends, still holding hands. For pretty much the whole of breakfast, we held hands. I was starving! I ate pancakes, waffles, cereal, toast and even some of Scorpius' bacon from his fried breakfast.

"How can you eat this much?" He asked. "You're so skinny too!" I blushed.

"Erm, thanks. I'm hungry, I only had a chocolate frog last night." I wasn't too sure what to say. I seemed to have lost all thought processes. Then Professor Slughorn appeared at the top table.

"Attention, breakfast is over. Please go to your lessons now." He hollered over the great noise of nearly all the students in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then there was an almighty tackle to leave the Hall. Only me, Scorpius and all our friends remained. When the giant lump of students had died down, we got up and left.

"What lesson have you got now, babe?" Scorpius whispered in my ear, wrapping his arm round my waist.

"Herbology with the Gryffindors." I groaned, pulling a face. "Then Charms with Ravenclaw, then Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then Flying with Gryffindor."

"Fun!" Scorpius replied sarcastically. "I have Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor, then Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, and finally History of Magic with Hufflepuff. At least I get a nap in the last lesson, I didn't get much sleep last night." He winked at me.

"Yeah, me neither." I put on, what I hoped was, a flirty voice. "But, I don't care. Wanna do the same thing tonight?" I winked. By this time, we had reached the Herbology greenhouses. "I gotta go, Scor. I'm 5 minutes late already." When I looked around, I realised that all of my friends had gone, leaving me and Scorpius on our own. Scorpius started pouting.

"But I was having such a good time!" Scorpius said. "Bye babe. See you after Herbology. I'll take you to Charms afterwards." Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled happily.

"Bye, Scor." I whispered, walking inside. I walked in to see Lily glaring at me as if I had done something awful.

"Ah, Miss Cooper. How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. The class and I were just talking about Devil's Snare. Ever heard of it?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Sorry I am late sir. I have heard of Devil's Snare, but I don't know anything about it." I said, walking to stand next to Lily.

"Well, you know Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter?" Everyone nodded, Lily shouted 'Harry's my dad!' and Hugo called out 'They're my parents!'. "Well, they were in my school year. In their first year, they had to face Devil's Snare. Harry and Ron didn't have a clue how to beat it!" At this, everyone laughed, apart from Lily and Hugo. "They weren't very good at Herbology. They never really listened." Everyone laughed again. "But Hermione, well, she was good at Herbology. She was good at everything! She knew that if you relax, the Devil's Snare will not strangle you, but simply let you go. She did this. Harry did this after about 2 minutes of struggling. But Ron, well, he never listened to someone who knew more than him!" Hugo went bright red. "Ron very nearly died! But then Hermione remembered the rhyme that will always help you with Devil's Snare. Is everyone listening to this? You probably will never be against Devil's Snare, but of you do, the rhyme is 'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, It's deadly fun, But will sulk in the sun!' The rest of the day passed by smoothly. Scorpius, as promised, took me to each lesson, always kissing me on the cheek as he left for his lesson. Lily was really annoyed with me, and I wasn't sure why. After dinner, we had an hour of free time until we had to be back in the castle.

"Lily? Are you okay? You seem angry with me. What's up, Lily bug?" I asked, teasing her. She was Lily bug and I was Jessie bug, according to Scorpius.

"I'm fine." Lily said, walking away. I grabbed onto her shoulder and turned her around.

"No, you're not. What's up? What have I done?" I asked her as sincerely as possible.

"Well, I'm annoyed. About Scorpius. You won't leave his side, and I feel left out. I know I sound really childish here, but I don't want to look like a loner." Lily said, nibbling her lip.

"Lils, you should have said! I could have sorted that out! You silly girl! I will go and talk to Scorpius, you come with me. You can hold a conversation, so let's go talk to him!" I grabbed onto Lily's arm and pulled her towards Scorpius and his friends. He was joking around, trying to catch as many Bertie Bott's in his mouth as possible.

"Eurgh! That one tastes of earwax! Gross!" He moaned, laughing. "Eww! That one was definitely sprouts! Hi, Jess! Hi Lily!" He quickly stood up and gave me a hug.

"Give Lily one too!" I whispered into his ear. He raised an eyebrow, but did as I told him to. Then we were all talking, laughing and joking. Then Lily and I started having a little competition to see who could catch more Bertie Bott's in our mouths. I thought I was good, but Lily was amazing at catching them! We spent the rest of the free time having these sort of competitions, se if you can eat a whole Chocolate Frog in one go (neither of us could), who can stay the lowest after eating a Fizzing Whizzbee (me), who can eat the most Pepper Imps (Lily) and so on. I can honestly say I have never had more fun in my whole entire life!

**So, more Scorpius/Jess fluff. It's three in the morning and I really don't care what you think about the fluff. If you don't like it, build a bridge and GET OVER IT. But if that's your thing, feel free to drop a review. It's not hard. I also created an oufit on polyvore. It's a (.com) address, and here's the rest of the link: jesss_first_day_at_hogwarts/set?id=53145191**

**enjoy! PLease look at the A/N at the bottom of chapter 3 to see what she wears to Hogwarts! If you like my outfits, and want me to do some more for the story, drop me a PM or review :)**


	7. Talking to my Brothers

**A/N:**** So, a lot happens in this chapter! Jess meets up with Scorpius at midnight, second day at school, talking to Jess' brothers, and maybe a row between Jess and Lily again... Have to read it to find out! And review!**

I had somehow found a way to use my wand as an alarm clock. At 11:45 exactly, it buzzed, and lit up inside the canopy with blinding blue light. I quickly turned it off, and climbed out of bed. I pulled on a hoodie, my flip flops, and then brushed my hair. I checked the time-11:50. I sighed, and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth meticulously, used some mouthwash, and checked the time. 11:57. I might as well go up now. I ascended the stairs, to see Scorpius sitting in the exact same place as before. I held my breath, slowly walked up to him...

"Boo!" I whispered in his ear. He jumped, but tried denying it. "Haha, scared ya!" I said, plonking myself down next to him.

"Did not!" He grumbled.

"Oh but I did too, my dear friend Scorpius!" I replied, teasing him. He refused to accept this fact. "So, how are ya?" I asked, ruffling his hair and giggling.

"I'm fine. You didn't scare me." Scorpius replied defiantly. I sighed.

"Of course. What lessons have you got tomorrow?"

"Dunno. I think Charms with Hufflepuff, Divination with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and Herbology with Gryffindor. You?" He put his arm around me.

"Potions with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Hufflepuff, DADA with Gryffindor, and Astronomy with Ravenclaw." I yawned.

"Babe, you're tired. Maybe we should stop meeting up this late." Scorpius took hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I'm fine, honestly!" Then I yawned again, which didn't really help my case. "Besides, I like meeting up with you!" I snuggled into him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, but it will disrupt your school work, Jessie bug." He hugged me. "I'm knackered too. Come on, let's go to bed." He stood up, and pulled me up too. We walked over to the top of our staircases. "Night, babe. See you tomorrow." He whispered, pulling me towards him. He kissed me on my forehead, ruffled my hair and walked downstairs.

"Stop ruffling my hair!" I whispered with fake anger. "Night, Scor." He waved and disappeared. I sighed. "Love you." I whispered, so he couldn't hear me. I slowly climbed down my stairs, walked into my bedroom and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

"Jess, you are so bad at waking up. Get up, get up, get up, get up!" Lily was shaking me. "Scorpius is waiting again. Are you guys going out yet?"

"Ha! I wish! No, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not." I said, sitting up and stretching.

"I'm sure that by the end of the week you will. He's so cute! I'm so jealous of you! And he totally fancies you." Lily teased, whilst I was getting dressed. I pulled on all of my uniform, brushed my hair and teeth, and as a second thought I grabbed the clip that Scorpius liked. I pulled my tie around my neck, intending for Scorpius to tie it up for me. We climbed the stairs together, and met up with Scorpius and his friends. Paul greeted Lily happily. I had a feeling that he liked her. Lily was a bit clueless about this. I would talk to her later about it. Everyone left again, leaving Scorpius, me, Lily and Paul.

"Scorp, sort out my tie." I poked him. He tied it quickly. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast." I linked arms with Scorpius and Lily, who linked arms with Paul. We carried on walking along like this, until we got to the staircases leading to the Great Hall. We were halfway up one when it started moving, causing me to tumble down to the bottom step. Everyone laughed.

"Ouch! I landed on my finger!" Everyone laughed, and ran down to help me. I stood up, and carried on walking downstairs.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, holding up my hand to see the finger. It was a bit red, but other than that it looked fine. We ran all the way up to the Great Hall, and ran in, laughing and joking. My brothers all caught my eyes, and glared at me. I turned red, and walked to the Slytherin table. Then I realised that someone who wasn't in Slytherin was sitting down.

"James!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him. "How are you? Why are you sitting here?"

"I'm fine, Jess. I'm sitting here because I wanted someone to talk to. Your friends are very accepting, aren't they? The Slytherin house is like a huge family, unlike any other house." I thought about this and agreed.

"I think it's because we are the 'bad guys'" I made quotation marks with my fingers. "Of the school." He nodded thoughtfully.

"I also wanted to talk to you, Jess. Mum is really worried, and your brothers are really angry. I think you need to talk to them, and send a letter to mum."

"If they have a problem, they should come and talk to me about it. I'll send mum a letter at lunch, if that helps." I spoke with my mouth full of pancakes. James sighed, and carried on eating, talking with everyone else. Scorpius had his arm around me the whole time, until we had to go to lessons. They passed quickly, and soon it was lunch time.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Everything is fine at school. James mentioned that you were worried about me? Well, it's all fine. I have made lots of new friends, including Scorpius Malfoy, who we met in Diagon Alley the other day, and Lily Potter, Harry's daughter. They are both really nice, so are my other friends. I have not had a chance to speak to my brothers yet (apart from James), and I haven't had a chance to talk to Sophie yet, either. However, I am going to talk to them after I finish this letter. I have Astronomy later with Sophie, I will talk to her then too. Stella is fine, and so naughty! She follows me everywhere! She is chewing on the end of my quill right now. I love you guys so much, see you at Christmas!_

_Jessica Louise xxxxxxxxx_

I signed off with a flourish. I tucked the letter into my pocket, and walked up to the Owlery. I looked around, to see Alex's owl, Luca, sleeping about 5 meters away. I called him down, and attached my letter to his foot. Then I sent him off, and walked back to the fields surrounding school. I found my brothers quickly. They were all sitting in a circle, with various other people near them. I walked up to the circle, and cleared my throat, causing everyone to look up towards me.

"What's a _Slytherin_ doing here? Nobody wants _her _around_._" A boy said, picking grass from the floor. He was greeted by lots of laughs.

"Erm, I wanted to talk to my brothers." Seeing their faces, I added, "now." They quickly noticed that my ears were flushing red- this meant that I was angry. I had a temper like my mothers, and they didn't want to get on the wrong side of me. They stood up fast, brushing themselves down and walking about 10 meters away from their friends.

"What do you want, Jessie bug?" Matt asked, mocking me. He had obviously heard me, Scorpius and Lily talking. The others laughed.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about my new house." I began slowly.

"Oh fuck this, nobody cares about your new house, I'm off." Charlie walked off, back to his friends.

"Charlie Samuel Cooper, get back here immediately." I said sternly. He turned around, and slowly walked towards me. "What I wanted to say, was that although I have been sorted into Slytherin, I haven't changed. I'm still the same Jess. Right down to the scar on my knee from playing Quidditch." I pulled down my socks slightly to show the scar. "I want us to be like we've always been, and not hate each other. If James can manage, so can you."

"Who cares about that fairy? He's such a pussy- he needs to man up." Alex said. I silenced him by kicking him in the shin. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, rubbing his leg. "What did you do that for?"

"He's not a fairy. This conversation isn't about James though, it's about me. I just want to let you know that I'm still your sister, and I don't want you guys to hate me. I didn't want to be put in Slytherin, you know that! I'm the same as I used to be, just in a different house. Now I'm in Slytherin, I like it, but that's not the point. You are my brothers, and I love you all very much." I hugged them all together. They pushed me away.

"Fuck off. It's all about you, isn't it? You're right, you haven't changed. You're still the self centred little whore you have always been! Why don't you go snog Malfoy, and leave us alone!" Alex shouted, storming off, the others in tow. I was speechless. Then a single fat tear rolled down my cheek. I turned on my heel, and stormed off as well, walking over to my friends, and straight into James' arms, who seemed to have joined our friendship group. I didn't care that everyone was watching and I burst into tears.

**So, I know I said there would be a row between Lily and Jess, but I changed my mind. Maybe next chapter. Here is what Lily wore to meet Scorpius (on polyvore, of course) /secret_meetings_with_scorpius/set?id=53190581**


	8. Waterfights and Wrestling

**A/N:**** I know I said that I couldn't post this week, but I'm really into the story. Nearly 200 views! I've changed the summary slightly- someone said that they thought I was talking about Lily's parents. Well, I'm not, I'm talking about Jess' parents. Please PM me the answer: Does Hogwarts have Easter holidays? Because I need to know so I can know when to reveal who her parents are :D REVIEW!**

"Are you alright, Jessica?" Professor Slughorn tapped me on the shoulder. I slowly turned around, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I just had a row with my brothers." I sniffled. Scorpius had stepped away from me, but we were still holding hands.

"What happened?" He pulled a handkerchief out of his wand. "Here, use this" I accepted it gratefully.

"I'm very sorry Professor, but I don't really want to talk about it." I wiped my eyes.

"Well, if you are sure. If you ever do want to talk to me about something, please feel free to come to my office. I'm addressing all of you when I say this." Anita was sitting on Leo's lap, but slid off blushing when Slughorn looked around at the whole group. Her cheeks clashed really badly with her hair, I couldn't help noticing. I liked Anita, but I don't think that she likes me that much. Whenever I tried talking to her, she listened for about 10 seconds, then went off to talk to someone else, or she just simply ignored me. I liked Emily though- she was really nice. She had finally gotten to stroke Stella this morning. Stella was now playing with her, Emily throwing leaves, and Stella attacking them, purring louder than I thought possible. Seeming satisfied, he walked off.

"Sure that you're okay, Jess?" Emily called out to me. Stella, seeing that I had stopped hugging Scorpius, ran over to me, up my neck, and settled on my shoulders, purring happily. I laughed. Scorpius had taken an extra large step away from Stella, who still bit him at any chance she got. Stella started attacking my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that they would be a bit nicer to me. Stella, Will you quit eating my hair!" I pulled my hair over one shoulder, so that I thought Stella couldn't reach it. I was wrong. She simply turned around. I groaned. "You are one of the most annoying cats in existence." Stella squeaked sadly in reply. "Lucky you're cute!" I tickled her behind the ears. She purred loudly, dribbling down my shoulder. I tutted, wiping down my shoulder. "Oh look, break is over. What lesson have we got next, Lily?" I asked, turning round to her, who was chatting animatedly to Paul.

"Erm, I think you have DADA, Jess." Scorpius answered before Lily could reply. "At least, that's what you said this morning. Shall we take you guys to the classroom, or do you know where it is?"

"Actually, I do know where it is. Near Transfiguration, right?" Scorpius nodded. "So you can take me, if you want."

"It's the next corridor along. Come on, let's go, or we will be late." We all left the grounds together, messing around. We were all in one giant line, taking up the whole width of the corridor. When we reached the Transfiguration room, most of the group left, leaving me, Lily, Grace, and Greg, her twin brother on our own, to walk to DADA. The lesson passed fast, and soon, it was time for Astronomy. Then it was time for dinner. The whole of the Slytherin year poured out of the room, running down to dinner. There was me, Lily, Stella, Josie, Grace, Gemma, Greg, Mark Andrews, Stephen Belby, Jimmy Bole, Todd Pucey and Leo Spencer. We all sat together, until Scorpius and his friends appeared, then they sat down too, Scorpius in between me and Lily, Emily in between me and Greg, Kate next to Todd and Leo Spencer, Leo Zabini and Anita sat opposite me and Scorpius, George sat next to Grace, and Paul next to Lily, of course. We all ate our food quite slowly, even having a mini food fight until Professor Myers, our head of house and also the DADA teacher, gave us a stern look. We stopped quickly.

"So, how was DADA and Astronomy?" Scorpius swirled a bit of spaghetti around his fork.

"There were fun. We learnt Curse of The Bogeys in DADA, and learnt about the different planets in the solar system in Astronomy. How was Transfiguration and Herbology?" I drank some pumpkin juice.

"Uh oh, remind me not to get in an argument with you!" Scorpius joked. "They were fun, I'm learning about Animagis in Transfiguration and Puffapods in Herbology" He pulled a face. "Herbology was boring. I wish it wasn't needed for becoming an Auror." He sighed. He wanted to be an Auror since when he was about 7, and he was determined that he would be able to become one. "I mean, I can do Herbology reasonably well, but it's just so boring! Ooh, look, dessert!" He grabbed a steaming chocolate sponge pudding, oozing with chocolate sauce. I picked up the same. While he ate it in about 7 mouthfuls, I only ate a few nibbles before I got full. I handed the rest over to him, and he wolfed it down appreciatively. Then we all went outside again, the girls sunbathing, and the boys using their wands to have a water fight. In the end, everyone joined in, until we got absolutely soaked through. Then we realised the time, and quickly ran inside. When we reached the wall leading to the common room we stopped.

"Salazar!" Everyone said at once. Then we all burst out laughing, and ran into the common room. Everyone was sitting down quietly, doing their homework. When we stormed in, one girl who must have been in the second year even screamed slightly, spilling her ink bottle over her page of parchment. It must have been about two foot long! I probably sound ever so cruel, but it made me laugh. We all went back to our rooms, got changed out of our uniform so it could dry, and put on some of our own clothes.

"Aeris agua!" I exclaimed, swishing my wand. Surprisingly, the spell worked perfectly. My wand started drying my hair, and in around 30 seconds, my hair was fully dry.

"That's so cool! How do you do that? Can you do mine?" Josie appeared next to me.

"The spell is a simple air spell. The words are aeris agua. Literally, 'air water', from Latin. If you swish your wand whilst saying this, it will work fine. Another one is aeromis, but that is normally colder air. That one is nice on a hot day. Acts as a fan." I quoted my mum perfectly. "Or so my mum said. Come over here, I'll do it for you. Does anyone else want their hair dried too?" I called to the whole bedroom. Everyone asked me to do it. I chuckled. "Aeris agua!" I repeated the spell in turn, until all of our hair was dry. It only took three minutes too! We all got dressed, me changing into my very pale grey skinny jeans, a yellow 'Girls do it better' tank top and some sandals. Lily came out of the bathroom.

"Do I look okay?" She fussed. She was wearing a gorgeous white short sleeved t-shirt with peacock feathers embroidered all down the front. She was also wearing a pair of brown gladiator sandals, and some pale shorts with an American flag printed on the front. She had put her hair in a high ponytail, but because her hair was layered, some strands of hair had fallen out of the ponytail, causing it to look messy yet neat at the same time.

"You look gorgeous! Paul is totally going to like you even more!" I teased. "Do I look okay?"

"He doesn't like me!" Lily exclaimed. "But it's so obvious Scorpius likes you. You look great, by the way." All of the girls in the room agreed. I blushed.

"Yeah, and I like him. So what?" I put on some lip balm. "We nearly kissed yesterday morning. Does that make me a slut?"

"Well, how long have you known him for? How long have you actually talked to him?" Gemma asked, sitting down on my bed.

"I'd known him for three days. We had talked for pretty much the whole of the ride to Hogwarts, and at dinner the night before, at midnight when he met up with me, and in that morning." I replied awkwardly. Merlin, that did sound slutty!

"But you really, really like him, right?" I nodded. "He obviously likes you... So, I would say not really. But you didn't actually kiss properly, did you?" I shook my head.

"No, I didn't but he kissed me on the forehead that night, and on the cheek before Herbology." I used the spell to check the time. "Anyway, let's go." We all left the bedroom, walked upstairs and met up with everyone again. I noticed that all of the other girls still had wet hair. "Hey, Emily, come over here!" Stella was sitting on her lap. She pushed Stella off, and walked up to me.

"Yeah? Hey, how is your hair dry already?" She reached up to feel her own hair, which was still soaking.

"I was just about to answer that! Aeris agua!" I pulled my wand out and dried her hair quickly. Then I had to do Kate and Anita's hair as well. Considering Kate and I got off to a bad start, we were actually quite good friends now.

"You should be a hairdresser when you grow up, Jess!" Kate exclaimed, fluffing up her hair.

"Not really my thing. I don't really know what I want to be when I'm older." I combed my fingers thoughtfully through my own hair. "Oi Scorpius, come over here, I wanna talk to you!" I called. Everyone started messing around then. I rolled my eyes. He walked up to me. "Hey, Scor."

"Hey, babe. You wanted to talk to me?

"Yeah, but I forgot. Maybe I will remember in a second." I started plaiting my hair.

"How about we talk about it at midnight tonight?" He tilted my chin up to look into his eyes. His stormy grey, steely eyes... I nearly melted on the spot. After about 10 seconds of staring into his eyes, I finally regained my thought process.

"Yeah! Talk about it at midnight!" I grinned, he smirked.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" Leo shouted across the common room, making us both jump. "Have you got any chocolate frogs left?" He laughed loudly. I scowled at him.

"Nope, I just gave one to Jess. Sorry mate." He handed me one silently, revealing in his hand that he actually had three left. I giggled quietly.

"You gave _her_ one and not me?" He stuck out his lip. "Right, I'm gonna get you now!" He jumped up from the sofa and started having a mini wrestling match on the floor. The whole common room was watching and laughing. In the end, Leo won, purely because he had sat on Scorpius and twisted his arm around, revealing the two other frogs. "You liar! Here, Anita, catch!" He tossed one to Anita, and started eating the last one just out of Scorpius' reach. I laughed, walked up to them, and kicked Leo's foot.

"You guys need to grow up." I joked. Leo looked up and read my top.

"Girl's can't do _that_ any better." He flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Unless they are wearing bikinis!" He winked. I just rolled my eyes again, and walked off.

**So, the whole pulling a handkerchief out of the wand sounds like a sort of magician with a black and white plastic stick as a wand, wearing a top hat that produces rabbits from it at ease. But it just sort of popped into my head. I'm not sure if they really have Astronomy in the daytime, but let's say it was a theory lesson! Please review! What Jess and Lily wear on! (Polyvore of course!) /cgi/set?id=53297255**

**P.S: Searching about the Malfoy family, I realised that they are related to Sirius Black, and also James Potter. How cool is that? That means that Scorpius is actually related to Lily, albeit extremely distantly. Also, Draco is possibly related to Vincent Crabbe. (Draco's related to someone called Irma Crabbe) Did anyone know that?**


	9. Midnight meetings

**A/N:**** OMG I'M SO SORRY! I meant to update yesterday but I was getting my second piercing in my ear, and then I watched Harry Potter DH Part 2, and THEN I went through my wardrobe and chucked loads of things out. Sorry :'( ANYWAY, another are they gonna kiss or aren't they chapter. Read to find out! Reviewing always helps too!**

I decided that I would be first to the common room to meet Scorpius, so at about 11:45 I walked upstairs to wait for him. However, when I reached the top step, I saw him sitting there already. I picked up my pace and flopped down next to him.

"Why are you here so early? I wanted to wait for you for once!" I grumbled. He smirked.

"I normally come early, so I have some time with my thoughts." He turned to face me. "You look worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about my brothers. Why do they hate me so much?" I started playing with my hair.

"They don't hate you. And even if they did, it's because they are a: jealous that you already have so many friends, and b: they are actually worried about you, just they don't want to admit it." He pulled the strand of hair away from my hand, and tucked it behind my ear.

"I'm not really convinced. Do you know where Stella is?" I played with the fabric at the edge of my pyjama bottoms.

"I think that the last time I saw her was following Emily down the stairs." He pulled my hand away and held it. "Stop fidgeting."

"Sorry. Why is she with Emily? She's my cat!" I exclaimed, almost whining.

"She can like Emily. Why don't you go get her now? Or, alternatively, you can stay with me, and get her later." He squeezed my hand, and made me look at him rather than the fire-well, I should say, embers. He smiled, and his eyes turned into melted silver rather than frozen steel. I could almost see the silver swirling around. I noticed he had a little scar on his forehead. I reached up to touch it gently. "It's a chickenpox scar." He rearranged his hair to cover it. "I don't really like it on view."

"I have a scar, but I'm not going to show you it." I thought about the little pale mark right above my belly button.

"Please? Please please please please please please please?" He put on what he hoped was a cute face. It was, but any face he pulled was cute. "Why won't you show me? Is it in an awkward place? Where is it?" He gently tugged at my pyjama top. I knew he wasn't really going to look anywhere, so I giggled.

"It's just above my belly button." I slapped his hand away.

"Well, why can't I see it then? I'll show you my belly if you show me yours!" He exclaimed, pulling his own top up, revealing a rather nice pair of abs. He definitely had at least a six pack already. "Like what you see?" He teased.

"It's alright... I've seen better..." I joked. "Work out every day?"

"I do 20 press ups before I go to bed. Works great, don't you think? Now show me yours!" He tried pulling my top up again.

"Scorpius Malfoy, let go of my top!" I exclaimed, giggling. Then we both heard something get knocked over behind us. We turned around. No one was there. There was a little statue that had just been knocked off one of the tables. We both stood up, holding hands. We slowly edged over to the table.

"Who's there?" Scorpius asked. Then we heard a rustle of paper, then someone walking back down the stairs. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay? Your hand is kinda clammy." I pulled my hand away quickly, and wiped it on my trouser leg.

"Yeah, I just thought it was a ghost." I replied, cringing. "I know there are ghosts around school, but I don't really like ghosts that much. They freak me out. I sound pathetic, don't I?"

"No, not really. I was a bit scared of the ghosts when I first started. But then I got used to them." He gave me a reassuring hug. "You never sound pathetic." He looked down into my eyes. We leaned closer together.

"I really need to go to bed." I broke the silence. What was I thinking? I couldn't kiss him yet! I had only known him for what, four/ five days? "Night Scorpius." I pulled him into a hug. He kissed my forehead and both cheeks.

"Night, Jess." He leaned closer towards me. I took a deep breath, expecting him to kiss me on the lips. He was about a centimetre away from my lips, when he moved up and kissed me on the tip of my nose. Then he ran down his stairs. I slowly climbed down my stairs, and walked up to the third year girl's room door. I opened it slightly, and called out Stella's name. She pelted out of them room, and up my leg. She had left several puncture holes in my leg since Saturday, but I didn't really mind. They never actually drew blood; it was more like I had been poked with a pin several times. I backed slowly out of the room and went into my room. Settling down to sleep, I thought I heard a rustle coming from a bed to the right of me. I turned around, but only saw Lily's sleeping body. Huh. Must have been my imagination. I curled up into a little ball and quickly fell asleep, Stella lying on my head.

The next morning, I actually woke up naturally, after Stella had woken up and started attacking my toes from underneath the duvet. I lay in bed for a few more minutes, before I finally gained the energy to heave my body out of bed. I got dressed quickly, brushed my hair and reached for the clip Scorpius liked. When I inspected it, it had changed to a sort of turquoise colour. I used the same spell as last time, and it went back to the beautiful forest green colour it was before. I smiled, and pinned my hair back. I pulled my tie around my neck and walked upstairs, where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, Scor" I wrapped my arms around him from behind. He swirled me around so I was in front of him.

"Hey, babe" He kissed my forehead again. I blushed to the colour of Gryffindor. It seemed like everyone was watching us. In reality, no one was watching at all. "How are you on this very fine morning?"

"Ooh, is it sunny?" I looked around for the sunshine. Then I remembered that the dungeons don't have any windows. "Oops. Forgot there aren't any windows. I'm fine though." He chuckled.

"I used to hate having no windows. But the Hogwarts windows are very thin, and it gets very cold in winter. The rooms are also under the lake, which makes it colder anyway. Do you want me to do your tie?" I nodded. He quickly tied it up. When he had finished, everyone left for the Great Hall. We got to the door just as two Gryffindors left the Great Hall.

"Wow, he's hot! Who's the younger one?" I asked Scorpius.

"Erm, that's Albus Potter" He said awkwardly. "Lily's brother."

"Really?" I blushed again. "This is ever so slightly awkward." At that point Lily walked up to me.

"What's awkward?" She linked arms in between me and Scorpius. I cringed. "Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!" She started poking me in the side, causing me to double over laughing.

"I will if you stop! Stop!" Thankfully she slowed down to just the odd poke. "I just said to Scorpius how your brother is really good looking. I didn't know he was your brother though." I was expecting Lily to get angry, but actually she started joking around.

"Better than Scorpius? Does that mean I can have him?" She winked at Scorpius, who was just laughing at us.

"No way! Scorpius is 100% mine!" I unlinked with Lily and wrapped my arms around Scorpius, kissing his cheek. He smirked.

"Really? That's nice to know, Jess." He whispered. He winked at me, and then looked over to Lily, and spoke up. "I'm sorry, Lily, but it appears that I'm taken." Lily jokingly stuck her bottom lip out. We sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Well, I can't really go out with my brother..." At that moment Paul sat down next to Lily.

"What are you guys talking about then?" He jokingly wrapped his arm around Lily, who blushed to the colour of her hair.

"Jess thought that Albus was fit!" Lily exclaimed. Then burst out laughing. James (my brother, not Lily's) came and sat next to me and Scorpius, who still had his arm around me. I quickly shoved it off. I know he didn't mind me and Scorpius, but my other brothers very obviously did, and I didn't really want to cause more trouble.

"What? Albus Potter? Jessica Louise Cooper, no way!" James poked me in the ribs, causing me to fall off the bench. I sat up, and banged my head on the table. "Oh Merlin. Jess, are you alright? You are the clumsiest person I have ever met!"

"Yeah, a lot of people have said that to me recently." I muttered, rubbing my head. "Ooh, look, a chocolate frog card! It's of your dad, Lily!" I held it above my head so that Lily could see it. I was still under the table. She grabbed it. Scorpius pulled me up so I was sitting on the bench again.

"Oh yeah. Anyone want it?" She tossed it up in the air, and James, Paul and Scorpius all jumped up to get it. Me and Lily just sat there laughing. Paul caught it, but they had a mini wrestle until James ended up holding it.

"That's not fair! You're the oldest, and the strongest!" Scorpius jokingly whined. "Lily, he was mean to me!" He was pretending to be a kid.

"Oh, grow up, you three." Lily patted them all on the head, messing up their hair. "Scorpius, I thought you were the strongest, with your 20 press ups each night." She teased. Both me and Scorpius gave her a strange look. How did she know?

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "Alone."

"What about?" She twirled her hair around her finger. Seeing my face, she quickly stood up. "I mean, yeah, sure."

**Teehee, cliff hanger! I am so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I'm gonna try and get two up today.**


	10. Everyone hates me

**A/N:**** So, because I am so mean and wicked, I left you guys on a cliff hanger, and Jess and Scorpius still haven't kissed. Read and review! Enjoy as well!**

"Yes, Jess? What's up?" Lily twirled her hair around her finger.

"How do you know he does 20 press ups each night? He told me yesterday... It was you, wasn't it? The noises last night when we were in the common room. It was!" I jabbed a finger in her chest, furious.

"So what if it was me?" Lily started checking her hair for split ends.

"Because that was mine and Scorpius special time! Why, Lily?"

"What do you mean?" She blinked at me.

"Why did you spy on us? Oh Merlin, it's because you are jealous, isn't it? You are jealous of me and Scorpius. Jeez, Lily, if you had a problem, why not just say it? I can't believe you! I thought we were friends?"

"We are!" Lily tried hugging me, but I pushed her away. "Yes, I am a bit jealous of you and Scorpius."

"How did you know I was with him? How did you stay hidden?"

"I have this map, see, it was my grandfathers, then my dad's, then Albus had it, but I stole it from him. It shows where everyone is in school. There's a way of tracking everyone on school grounds. I will show you it when we get back to our room."

"How did you stay hidden?"

"Well, there's this cloak, that dad has, then he gave it to James, then I took it from James. Cool, huh? It turns me invisible. I'll show you that, too" Lily smiled.

"But, why spy on us? Why not just say 'can you spend some more time with me and not Scorpius' or 'can you not meet up with him at midnight?'?" I was fuming.

"It's always about you, isn't it? You really are a self-centred bitch. Matt was right." What? She had talked to Matt?

"Why did you talk to Matt?" I began.

"Oh, he came up to me and was just like 'don't trust Jess, she's a self centred bitch' then he walked off." She carried on talking, but I was already storming back into the Great Hall. I walked up to the Ravenclaw table, and grabbed Matt by the tie, yanking him up and pulling him outside into the Entrance Hall. Lily had wisely gone back to sit on the Slytherin table, but with Josie and Stella, who didn't really hang around with us.

"Why did you say to Lily I was a self centred little bitch?" I was still holding onto his tie.

"Because you are." Matt spat on the floor. "Stop speaking to me, scum." I let go of his tie, and he rubbed his neck. I walked off, but then turned back, and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, crying out in pain. I went to hit him again but someone pulled me back from him. When I turned around, I saw it was Albus Potter!

"I really wouldn't, if I were you. All that will happen is that you get in super trouble, and your brothers hate you more. Jess Cooper, right?" He knew my name?

"Yes. Albus?" He nodded.

"Not that I have anything against you beating up the little shit, but why?" He grinned.

"He called me a self centred bitch and is trying to turn Lily against me." I said in one giant rush.

"Lily? As in, my sister Lily?" I nodded. "Why is he doing this to you?"

"I got put in Slytherin. He thinks I let the whole family down." I blinked fiercely, trying to make the little tear at the corner of my eye disappear.

"When I started my first year, I thought I was getting put into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat wanted me to get put into Slytherin, but I refused, and asked for Gryffindor. Apparently, so did my father. I'm sure the same thing happened to Lily, just she didn't fight the fact that she belonged in Slytherin. I thought that if I was in Slytherin, I would be a disgrace to my family, but in reality, it's just a house. If your brothers had brains, they would realise this. This probably doesn't make any sense, because they are in Ravenclaw, and you have to have brains." I was just nodding in awe for the whole thing? Harry Potter was nearly put in Slytherin? "I think that the reason your brothers are being so mean to you, is because they are shocked. You broke the mould! That makes you special." At that point, all of the students in the Great Hall poured out of the room, going to various different lessons. "I gotta go, I've got Herbology next. I'm sure it will all work out for you. Bye Jess." Then he was gone, replaced by Scorpius.

"Why were you talking to Albus Potter?" He gave me a hug.

"He was stopping me from murdering Matthew." I hugged him extra tightly back.

"Why were you murdering him?" he kissed me on my forehead.

"He told Lily I was a self centred bitch." A small tear couldn't help but escape my eye. He wiped it away quickly.

"So that's why Lily was crying." I looked up. What?

"She was crying?" Now I felt bad. Oh Merlin, my best friend had turned against me, and so had all but one of my brothers. Soon there were more tears escaping.

"Yes, but only a few tears. Not like you right now." He wiped away all my tears, and hugged me harder. "Ssshh... It's gonna be alright, Jessie. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"But she did! That's the thing! I am a self centred bitch! Nobody likes me!" I was nearly hysterical. Luckily everyone had gone to lessons, so they couldn't see me. Like this.

"No, you're not. Lots of people like you. Including me." He wiped away the last few tears. "This will all work out fine. If it helps, I can talk to Lily for you. She might listen to me. Babe, I'm sure it will be fine. Maybe you should talk to Lily." He kissed my forehead again. Then kissed each cheek, and then my nose. I closed my eyes, and we both leant even closer together. I closed my eyes...

"Shouldn't you two be in lessons?" Someone walked up behind us. I spun around to face him, blushing from head to toe. Scorpius was smirking until he saw who it was.

"Professor Slughorn! Yes, we should be in lessons. I, I mean we, are so sorry." I burbled.

"It's fine; just I don't want this to happen again. I'll forget about it this time, but if I catch you again, I will have to be stern, and punish you. Understood?" He didn't even seem very shocked. It probably happened all the time. "Off to lessons now!" Slughorn had apparently always been slightly favoured to Slytherins. I wasn't going to complain.

"What lesson have you got now?" Scorpius wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"He's still watching us, Scorpius!" I know I should have pulled away, but I liked being this close to him. He made me feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"I don't see you pulling away." He winked. "I've got Potions next. With Slughorn, actually." Professor Slughorn was the first teacher in Hogwarts history to carry on teaching the lessons he taught before they became head. "So, are you gonna answer?"

"Oh right, yeah. I have Transfiguration now. Oh shoot, is that the time? We need to go! Bye Scorp." I kissed him lightly on the lips and ran off to Transfiguration before he could reply.

**Teehee, I'm so mean. You think they will properly kiss but then they don't :D I'm so evil. I can assure the proper kiss is coming, but not for a few weeks :P**

**More research on the Malfoy family... Scorpius is also related to the Weasley family! The Black family has to be one of the most confusing family trees ever! Scorpius is related to: the Weasley family (not because Ginny married Harry either), the Potter family, the Black family and the Crabbe family! So basically there are about 5 billion people in the Black family and they married about 5 billion different wizarding families. So confusing!**


	11. Fights in the Corridors

**A/N:**** Sorry for not posting yesterday but I was really busy! Anyway, read and review! **

Soon it was lunchtime. We spent it in the library today because it was raining outside. I managed to talk to Lily again. She had been ignoring me most of the day. I was the one who started the fight, but I was a bit harsh.

"Hey, Lils! Pass me the Transfiguration book!" I called across the table. She dipped her quill in the ink bottle and carried on writing. "Lily, I know you can hear me." She carried on writing. "Lily Luna Potter! Talk to me!" She slowly looked up.

"What do you want?" She answered huffily.

"To talk to you!" I replied, huffily as her.

"Hi, nice talking to you, bye." She carried on writing.

"Jeez, you're huffier than a Hufflepuff!" I joked. I know she didn't think I saw, but the tiniest smile flashed across her face. "Ha!" I pointed to her. "Made you smile! Love you Lily! Best Friends Forever!" I jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"Bugger off!" She shrugged me off, but then smiled. "Oh, I'm so bad at staying mad at people. Apart from James and Albus." I raised my eyebrows. "James was saying I was a disgrace to the family and that no one liked me anymore." She explained.

"Been there done that, blah blah blah. Did Albus join in?" Hadn't Albus been talking about how he was nearly Slytherin?

"No, but it seemed like he agreed." I pulled her up from the chair and went over to a little corner, ignoring her protests.

"But, when I was talking to Albus earlier-" I began.

"You were talking to Albus?" She interrupted.

"He was stopping me from killing my brother. Anyway, when I was talking to Albus earlier, he was saying how he was nearly a Slytherin, but he asked the hat to put him in Gryffindor. He was saying that it was nice that you had so much confidence and bravery that you didn't fight that you were meant to be Slytherin." I wasn't going to tell her about her dad. In fact- "Your dad was nearly Slytherin, too. Or so Albus said." Lily's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Come to our room, I want to talk to Albus." She tugged me away from the library, down towards the dungeons.

"Salazar. Why your room if you want to speak to Albus? Won't he be in the common room or something?" I asked as we reached the wall.

"I can use my map to find him. Hurry up! You walk so slowly!" She wasn't even walking- she was running down the stairs. I decided to wait up at the top of the stairs for her. "Got it! I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Seeing me raising my eyebrows, she added; "It's the password. Look, there's Al!" I looked at where she was pointing, and sure enough, he was in the second floor corridor with some of his friends. "There's your brother!" James was with a few Gryffindors. "He's with my brother, actually. Shall we go see what's happening there first?" I nodded.

"Fairy!" I heard someone shout out. Lily and I looked at each other, then began to run. "Nerd!" Then we definitely heard someone getting punched. We skidded round the corner, and both gasped. James Cooper was bending over in pain, whilst James Potter towering over him, laughing. "Baby! Oh shit. Lily, what are you doing here? Who's your friend? She's hot." Lily and my brother both took a sharp intake of breath.

"Jess, don't." James and Lily said at the exact same time. I didn't listen, I was already walking up to James Potter. I aimed, and kicked him square in the balls. He cried out in pain and bent over. Then I kicked him in the stomach, at which point, Albus turned around the corner.

"Jess Cooper, how many times do I have to stop you kicking people today?" He pulled me back from the hood of my robe. "What did James do to you?" He shot James a filthy look.

"He was beating up my brother and calling him names. Then he had the nerve to say I 'looked hot'." I was growing angrier by the second. Just as James stood up, I reached out and punched him in the nose. I heard a small crack and blood started pouring down his face, onto his white shirt. I smiled evilly. "You totally deserved that, you prick."

"Jess, as much as I appreciate seeing my brother getting beaten up by a girl, I don't think your teachers or Madam Pomfrey will approve." He smirked, but it was lost on me. The only guy who looked good smirking was Scorpius. "James, I would really recommend not getting on the wrong side of Jess here. She was beating up her youngest brother when I first saw her. Interesting first impression." I blushed to the tip of my ears. "James Cooper, are you alright?" My brother had stood up and was brushing himself down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Way to go Jess, he totally deserved that. Now run along little Jamie, Madam Pomfrey needs to get your handsome little nose fixed." He mocked, then walked off. Albus and Lily quickly tugged me away aswell so that I didn't beat him up any more. My hands were shaking with adrenaline. I had totally just broken James Potter's nose!

"As funny as that was, I really wouldn't do it again. Remember, my dad is head Auror in the Ministry, and you don't really want to get on his bad side." Lily joked. "Al, I wanted to talk to you." Seeing me begin to walk off, she turned to face me. "You can stay if you want, Jess." So I stayed. "Al, I wanted to talk about me being in Slytherin. Jess said something about you nearly getting put in Slytherin?"

"Um, yeah. I chose to be in Gryffindor though. Same thing happened to dad." He replied awkwardly, staring at a painting of seven people at a dining party. "What did you really want to say?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you are okay with me being in Slytherin." She twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yeah. I mean, I was too much of a coward to be put in Slytherin. Some Gryffindor, huh?" He joked. "I am proud of you. It was very brave. Did the Hat not say anything about choosing to you?" Lily shook her head. "See, it did to me. Apparently all I was thinking about was 'Gryffindor'. The Hat said 'you know, if Gryffindor matters so much, you can be placed there. But you are a true Slytherin, Albus Severus Potter'. It was quite scary really." Lily looked shocked.

"Really? You really belong in Slytherin?" Albus nodded. "You never told anyone?" He shook his head. "Wow, I mean, wow. Why don't you ask Slughorn if you can be moved?" He shook his head again.

"I have friends in Gryffindor. But I am a bit worried about James." Seeing our confused looks, he added; "I told James, because he is my brother. But apart from him, no one knows. He always takes the piss. It's always: 'Slytherin!' or 'Oi snake boy!' People haven't figured out what he means yet." Lily stepped closer and gave him a big hug.

"Just ignore James. No one really likes him, they're only friends with him because if they aren't, James will make their lives miseries. You can always come and stay in the common room and stuff. That's what James Cooper does."

"Sounds like a good idea! But what about the third years in Slytherin? They hate me." He frowned.

"If I explain to them about James, it will be fine. Slytherins are different. According to most people, we are like a big family almost. We take in any outsiders without a second thought. It will be fine." I explained to Albus. "Look, it's sunny! Let's go outside!" I linked arms with Albus and Lily and we walked outside.

**I'm about to get my hair cut now, so sorry for the short chapter, but my piercing is infected so I had to go to the doctors, I had to return some clothes and today has been really hectic! I probably can't post tomorrow, because I'm at a funeral. Sorry guys :'( This chapter is most definitely not my best, I have a hell of a lot of dialogue in this.**

**P.S: I've been sent a few PMs asking how old Scorpius is- to clear things up, he is in third year (yr 9) and Jess is in first year (yr7). Some have been saying isn't Scorpius a bit too old? Well I don't think so, because I dated someone in year9 for a little while when I was in year7. It's only 2years anyway; my friend's parents have an 8year age difference... Everyone is the same year as they are meant to be in the books.**


	12. Honorary Slytherin

**A/N:**** Hello my lovelies! I've got over 500 views now :D I just wanted to say thank you so much, I really appreciate it, but please review so I can see who is reading! I love you guys! Xxxx P.S: I have changed the name of the last chapter because this chapter is going to be called 'Honorary Slytherin' instead x**

"Hey guys! Come over here!" I called to the Slytherins who were all near the Forbidden Forest. They all stood up and ran towards us, until they saw Albus.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Kate sneered. Everyone else just looked cautious.

"_He_ has a name, Kate. _Albus_ is here because I just beat up his brother," I paused because everyone cheered. I grinned, then continued. "I beat up his brother, and an interesting fact came to light. Albus, do you want to explain?" He nodded.

"Okay, so you know Lily is in Slytherin. Stupid question. When I was being sorted, I nearly got put in Slytherin. But I chose to be in Gryffindor. My brother found out, and he is constantly taking the piss and I got really bored of it. Then Jess found out about me really being a Slytherin, and invited me to become an 'Honorary Slytherin' or something."

"BEFORE you protest, it would mean a lot to me, Lily and Albus if you guys are nice to him. I mean all of you. If you aren't, well, go take a look at James, who's with Madam Pomfrey right now." I glared at them, especially Leo Zabini. This made Lily burst out laughing. Leo looked quite scared of me! "So, are you gonna be nice to Albus?" Everyone nodded. Suddenly, two people walked up to us.

"What's going on, Albus?" Rose Weasley asked, who was standing next to Roxanne Weasley. He pulled a little face, but I don't think Rose noticed, she was too busy gawping at Leo. "Are you in trouble? Do you want me to get a teacher?"

"No, Rose. I'm fine. I'm just spending some time with my sister and her friends! Why are _you _here?" He flicked his hair.

"I saw you surrounded by _them_ and I wanted to see if you were okay, or if something was happening." She nervously pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"I'm fine! I'm just spending some time with the Slytherins, because I'm sick of the superficial crap that Gryffindor spew out. Got a problem with that?" He smiled sweetly. At this point, Scorpius walked up behind me.

"Boo." He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled, and turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Please don't swear. It's so rude, and you can get in lots of trouble for that by the teachers. Jess Cooper, is it?" She turned to face me. Scorpius decided that because he was hugging me from behind, he would pretend his arms were mine, so he waved to Rose. This made me, Lily and Albus laugh. "Don't be such a fool, Scorpius Malfoy. Isn't she a bit young for you?" She scoffed.

"No, not really. Lily's parents have a 2 year age difference, and so do my parents. I thought you would know this, oh brainy one!" He smirked. Rose just looked offended.

"You know, playing the clown just annoys most people." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Lily, do you like me?" She nodded. "Emily? Kate? Leo? Grace? Other Leo? Paul? Anita?" They all nodded. "And last but not least, Jess?"

"Of course!" I squeezed his hand. He kissed my cheek again. I blushed. "Will you get a hold of yourself? People are watching, Scor." I winked at him.

"You're just so irresistible." He whispered, his lips grazing my ear. At this moment, Roxanne decided to make a gagging noise.

"Seriously? It's bad enough watching James and Becky get off, let alone two Slytherins!" James Potter's latest girlfriend was Becky Philpot. Apparently he dumped each girl after 3 weeks or less. He wasn't even a player- he just used them for a few kisses, maybe a little bit more every so often, then when he got bored, he dumped them. Or so I have heard. But he kept going back to Becky. She was the biggest slut since Pansy Parkinson, who was in my mum's year at Hogwarts. Pansy was a Slytherin, actually.

"Hmm, well, if it bothers you so much..." Leo said, then turned to face Anita. She smiled, then caught on to what he meant.

"Eww, you guys! Get a room!" Roxanne groaned. Leo broke the kiss and turned to face Roxanne. He grinned widely then turned back to Anita. All of the Slytherins were sniggering. Rose looked so awkward! She was staring at the floor, bright red, and pushing her glasses back up her nose every few seconds. Roxanne just looked disgusted.

"We weren't even getting off, Roxanne." Scorpius told. "But, if you want us to..." He turned me to face him, smirking.

"Please don't. I don't want to see my sister making out with anyone, ever." James hid his eyes with his hands.

"Pleeaaase?" Scorpius whined, sticking his bottom lip out. You could see the playful sparkle in his eyes.

"No. Go to your naughty tree." I joked, pointing to a nearby apple tree.

"Only if you come with me." He winked, sitting down on the spot, pulling me down so I was sitting on his lap. I slid off so I was just sitting in between his legs. "We are sitting down because we are tired. Rose, Roxanne, piss off so we can go back to what we were doing." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"What's that, exactly? Messing around, kissing a hopeless first year, and being general nuisances?" Roxanne replied cattily.

"Meow." I murmured. Then speaking up, I added "For your information, I haven't even kissed Scorpius yet!"

"So what happened when he came up to you, then?" Roxanne was very annoying.

"What does it matter to you? Now piss off. Roxanne, Rose, you have at least 10 against 2, and we know lots of hexes between us!" Lily stepped forward.

"Since you were sorted into Slytherin, you've changed, Lily Luna Potter." Rose replied coolly, but you could see the Weasley temper bubbling in her veins. "I didn't want a fight. I was simply caring for my cousin."

"Yeah, well, he didn't need your help, so _piss. off."_ She accentuated the last two words. Roxanne looked like she was about to argue, but Rose cut in.

"Fine, we are leaving. But next time you are mean to me, I _will_ tell the teacher." Rose huffed, stomping away, with Roxanne sloping off slightly behind her.

"Jeez, she gets on my nerves." Scorpius let out a huge breath he was holding in.

"I've had to put up with her permanently for three years!" Albus exclaimed. Everyone looked sorry for him. "She's the wettest, nerdiest, most annoying person I've ever met!" Everyone in third year seemed to agree. I didn't really know her.

"Because our parents are best friends with hers, we have to spend so much time with her! I mean, Hugo's nice, but Rose is just such a goody-goody!" Lily exclaimed.

"Man, I feel for you two!" Scorpius groaned. "Oh look, it's the end of lunch. What lesson have we got next, Em?" He turned to face Emily, who seemed to be flirting with my brother! "She totally fancies your brother." Scorpius voiced my thoughts.

"I was about to say that! Can you read minds or something?" I kissed his cheek.

"Or something." He kissed me back. "Emily Jane Flint! Stop flirting with James, and tell me what lesson we have next!" He shouted. Emily turned bright red.

"I wasn't flirting, and we have Care of Magical Creatures." Emily rearranged her tie. "What lesson have you got next, Jess?"

"Potions. Let's go, Lily. Grace! Greg! Leo! Todd! Stephen! Gemma! Let's go to Potions now! Quickly, I don't want to be late!" I turned to Scorpius. "After what happened this morning, I definitely don't want to be late." I kissed him quickly on the cheek then leaped up, brushing my skirt down. "Let's go! Vamos! Allez! Hurry up!" I was speaking the very few languages I knew, I didn't even know Spanish and French that well, but I had a French pen pal who I visited in year6, and I visit Spain each year with my parents. They all stood up after a while, and we ambled down to the dungeons.

**I'm so mean, I haven't updated in 2 days! But the next chapter is a special thing that I'm putting on immediately, and then I'm gonna put another chapter up today or maybe very early hours in the morning tomorrow. Enjoy, and make sure to review!**


	13. I Hate Rumours, But I Love Potions!

**A/N:**** So, I know I said that the next chapter would be a bit of a surprise, but when I tried updating, the links didn't work! What I was going to do, is find photos of people that I think the characters look like, however, only the girls, because then you can imagine what the guys look like. So, I just put up links on my profile! Please view them, and PM me or review the story to say what you think.**

"Not with Scorpius, Jessica?" Slughorn asked, the second I walked in. I turned beet red, because everyone turned to face me. I nervously shook my head. "Not fighting with anyone in the corridors, either?" I turned even redder, and hid behind my hair. Lily was laughing quietly, until Slughorn spoke up. "Lily, I'm surprised that you aren't with Jordan White from Hufflepuff, actually. I heard a portrait talking about you two meeting up." Lily turned even redder than me, which clashed badly with her hair. All of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were staring at us in shock. I cringed. "Do either of you particularly like potions?" We both nervously nodded. "Good, because today, you two are at the front. We are making quite a simple potion, today." He proceeded to give us plenty of instructions.

"So that's where you were last night!" I whispered to Lily. She had made an excuse about 'leaving something in a classroom', and disappeared for about an hour. I stirred the potion, adding some wolfsbane until the potion turned a powder blue colour. Lily did the same.

"So what if I was? He's cute. I'm gonna meet with him again on Sunday. We plan on spending a couple of hours in the kitchens and the grounds. Are you doing anything with Scorpius?"

"No, he's on the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. But I'm thinking of sneaking along to be with everyone. Wanna come? I'm gonna invite Leo and Todd and maybe Greg, but Greg might not go. He can be a bit of a good boy sometimes. Maybe we will do something on Sunday."

"You girls, considering all of your chattering, you have created some perfect potions! Class, come over and look at Lily and Jessica's potions! This is what they should be looking like, and not like Mr Frank Knaggs over there, who's potion seems to have finally stopped crawling around." At this moment, his burnt, so dark brown it was nearly black, moving potion burst into flames. "Oh dear. I'll just put it out!" He quickly ran over to the cauldron and performed a series of spells to try and put it out. Eventually he got out a potion from the vast cabinet at the side of the room and poured it into the cauldron. There was a lot of smoke, then the potion fizzled and died, quickly disappearing. "Back to Jessica's and Lily's wonderful potions. These are perfect! I award 20 points to Slytherin for the both of you. Do you mind if I borrow your potions, and put them into these two vials?"

"Of course you can sir!" I replied happily. He walked over to the vials, picked them up and walked back to our cauldrons. He poured in the entire potion, and then engraved our names and the name of the potion onto the front. He walked over to the cabinet and slotted the two vials into an empty shelf.

"This is possibly the best type of this potion I have ever seen! Did you know, Lily, that I taught both your parents and grandparents? Yes, your father and your grandmother were star pupils. You have obviously not only got your name from your grandmother." Lily looked quite surprised that she was so good at potions. Then the lesson finished. "Okay, lesson's over, please leave quickly and quietly!" He called out. We were leaving when Scorpius passed by.

"Hey, Scorp!" I hugged him. "Have you got potions next?" He nodded. "Hey, did you know, Lily is going out with Jordan White, who's a Hufflepuff in our year!" She thumped me on the arm.

"No, I'm just meeting up with him on Saturday!" She replied indignantly.

"What are you doing on Sunday?" Scorpius asked. "Do you want to sneak out to Hogsmeade with Jess, to meet with us in the Shrieking Shack or something? Apparently there's a secret passageway leading to the Shack. We could see if one of the older years could buy us something alcoholic!" He winked at me. "Jess, you are going, right?"

"If I can get some others to come too. I'm thinking of inviting Leo and Todd, if Lily comes." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I've gotta go now, babe. See you at dinner." I let go of him and walked off to Charms. When we were waiting for the teacher to arrive, Sophie and Ailie walked up to me.

"Are you going out with Scorpius Malfoy? Because I heard a rumour that you were, and that you were planning on having sex this weekend!" Ailie exclaimed, giggling. I blushed.

"What? No! I'm not going out with him, and don't you think I'm a bit young to have sex? I'm not going to have sex until I get married!" I replied, cringing and feeling disgusted. "Who told you this?"

"We can't say. You definitely aren't doing that?" Sophie raised her eyebrows. "I mean, he is hot."

"No, I am most definitely not having sex with Scorpius! He is nice looking, but no way will I have sex with him. Eww!" Who would have started this horrible rumour? I walked away, then whispered to Lily; 'Well, not this year, at least." Lily burst out laughing, causing lots of people to stare at us.

"Jess Cooper! I bloody well hope not! Don't do it next year, either!" She joked. "If you do, I will never talk to you again, and you will be the biggest slut in existence. Ooh, maybe I will have to go on the Hogsmeade trip, to keep an eye on you two." She teased. At that moment, Professor Flitwick arrived.

"Sorry I am late, class! There was a small problem with some children in Ravenclaw. It's all sorted now, though." He unlocked the classroom, and we all stampeded in.

* * *

"Nice food, gorgeous?" Scorpius wrapped his arms around me from behind, tickling my sides. I giggled, and then slapped his hands away. He sat down next to me, but because there was not much space, everyone on the row got shoved down the bench. Soon, Leo and Anita sat down opposite us, him draping his arm around her shoulders. She was murmuring something into his ear, and soon they started kissing again. "Jeez Louise, stop bloody kissing! You're making us single people feel jealous!" Scorpius jokingly whined. Leo didn't even pull away from the kiss; just pulled his arm off her and stuck his middle finger up towards Scorpius. He burst out laughing. "Get a room, you two. Or at least move to the end of the table. Some of us don't like watching people kiss while they eat." He flicked a pea at Leo, but it missed and got caught in Anita's hair. She shrieked.

"Scorpius, you jerk!" She smoothed down her hair, then grabbed another pea and chucked it at Scorpius. He caught it in his mouth. She tried looking angry, but she burst out laughing. "I hate you." She kicked him under the table. Me, Lily, Albus and James were just sitting there laughing at them. Soon Paul and Kate arrived, with Emily not far behind. She sat down next to James.

"So, James and I have been talking, and we have decided that this Saturday, we will be going on a date around Hogsmeade. He has been to Hogsmeade before, and because I haven't, he decided that he was going to show me around." She giggled as James put his arm around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips. I cringed, and so did Scorpius.

"James, you'd better be nice to her. Dump her and I kill you. She's like my sister." Scorpius used a threatening tone. Then he smiled, and turned to face me. "Maybe I should spend some time with _your_ sister in Hogsmeade."

"No. There are teachers in Hogsmeade. We can meet in the Shrieking Shack, but only if you bring alcohol. And everyone else." I teased. He looked shocked. So did James.

"You want me to bring alcohol? Jessica Cooper, you naughty girl." Scorpius poked me in the ribs.

"Bite me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, if you insist..." He leant closer, towards my lips. I shoved him away.

"You know, there have been rumours that I'm planning on having sex with you this weekend." I dropped this news casually. Scorpius dropped his fork, and James and both Leos had turned to face me in shock.

"What?" James slowly asked, at the same time as Scorpius and Leo Zabini. James proceeded to ask, "Who said that? Why did they start this rumour anyway?"

"Well, I dunno. Just to make things clear, this isn't going to happen." I squeezed Scorpius' hand, who was still gawping at me in shock. "Sophie and Ailie asked me if this was true. Ailie Jernigan, in case you didn't know who I was talking about."

"But who would start this horrible rumour?" James was in deep thought. "Right, I'm talking to our brothers. Anyone care to join me?" Scorpius, Albus and Leo Zabini leaped up. I talked to Leo quite a lot. He said that he would be like the brothers I no longer have. It was quite sweet, really. Albus was just coming because he hated Charlie, who apparently in second year stole Al's girlfriend, but then dumped her after 2 days. Al was still pining after her. Needless to say, Charlie got a broken nose that year, which reacted badly with the Curse of The Bogies he also recieved.

"Are we gonna beat them up?" Paul piped up happily, flexing his arm muscles. "Any chance to beat them up, I'm in."

"There will be no fighting, Paul." I replied coolly. "Sit down. Four of them is enough. You know, I'm coming too. Otherwise I don't trust you."

"Aw, man! You're so mean!" Paul whined.

"Nope, I'm not. Let's go talk. I mean TALK, too." I stood up and walked over to Ravenclaw table.

**So, a cliff hanger. But I can assure the next chapter isn't too far away. Remember to review :)**


	14. Achoo

**A/N:**** So, I had a great idea. It's in this chapter or maybe the next. I'm sorry I didn't post earlier but it's been sunny (in England :O So rare) So I have of course been sunbathing. I'VE GOT TANLINES! (this is good because it means I have a tan) This chapter is going to be a bit longer, because I wanted to fit a lot in. Enjoy! Remember to check out the piccys on my profile!**

I walked out of the Great Hall whilst James, Scorpius, Albus and Leo each grabbed a brother. When they were all outside, Scorpius started to shout at them. I quickly silenced him.

"Scorpius, shut up. What we wanted to talk to you about is the rumour going around that I'm planning in having sex with Scorpius this weekend?" I used a voice that was what I hoped to be like mum's when she is telling them off.

"Slut!" Alex shouted. I had to grab Scorpius by the hair to stop him beating up my brother.

"Shut the fuck up." Leo said angrily, squeezing my hand in reassurance. Scorpius tried holding my other hand, but I refused. I didn't want people thinking the rumour was true. "She isn't a slut. You know who _is_ a slut, though? Charlie, you might know her better than some others." Seeing their blank looks, he chuckled. "Well, Charlie should know. Actually, so should Alex. I heard you were screwing around with her. Still don't know? Charlie, you know that girlfriend of yours?" He nodded slowly. "How far have you got with her?"

"None of your fucking business, snake." He growled.

"I'm simply curious. Answer me." Leo was just standing still, staring him down.

"Third! Third base, okay! Why the fuck do you care?" His ears and the tip of his nose were going red- this always meant he was angry.

"Oh dear. Alex, do you want to reveal how far you got with her last week? I heard you talking on the Express." Charlie turned to glare at Alex. He had blushed deeply, and was staring at the floor. "Alex, tell your brother." He mumbled something. "We can't hear you!"

"I had sex with her! Okay, happy now? Why were you listening to our train compartment anyway?" He screamed, avoiding Charlie's furious glare.

"No student's trunk is complete without an Extendable Ear or two." He winked at me. "Alex, I believe you are meant to say something to Charlie?" I couldn't help but smirk; Leo hadn't even raised his voice and had already caused chaos.

"I'm sorry, okay! She just wouldn't stop, and she's hot! I couldn't say no! We were both drunk. I would say that I regret it, but I don't. She's really good at it. Charlie, wait until she puts out for you!" I could nearly see steam shooting out of Charlie's ears.

"You... fucked my girlfriend? Then you didn't bloody tell me? You're not even fucking sorry?" His voice was raising a couple of decibels in between each word. "You absolute bastard! You dickhead! I fucking hate you!" He had pulled out his wand and red sparks were shooting out the end. Alex took a step back, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, calm down you lot." I stepped in between them. "As much as this is entertaining, people are staring. So back off, and talk about it later, maybe in the common room." Alex and Charlie looked around. Sure enough, people were staring. Charlie slowly lowered his wand.

"I'm never talking to you again." Charlie spat at Alex, and then stormed off, presumably to find his girlfriend. Matt ran off as well.

"That was great Leo! You totally got them mad! Is it true? In fact, I don't want to know. Eww. My brothers having sex. Eww. Eww."

"Well, this is what I heard. Alex has quite a loud voice! What's his girlfriend's name, James? Ella? Ellie?" Leo started going through random names. I didn't even know he was going out with someone.

"Elsie. Elsie Nicholls. Well, I think we can say ex girlfriend, now." He couldn't help but chuckle. "She's a Gryffindor in my year. The biggest slut. Worse than Becky Philpot! You seem to get a lot of slutty Gryffindors." James thought aloud.

"Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin." Scorpius, Leo and Albus all said at once.

"My dad nearly married her, but then he saw sense." Scorpius scratched his chin. "Can we go back inside, I'm hungry!" We all went back inside, stuffing our faces with fried eggs, bacon and hash browns. I actually hate hash browns. Then Slughorn appeared at the top table.

"Breakfast is over! Please go to your lessons!" He called out. I did a mental check on my timetable. DADA, Potions, Herbology then History of Magic. Okay, apart from History of Magic, I guess. Do ghosts ever die? Or will Binns teach forever?

We walked into the dungeons quickly and quietly. Slughorn directed me and Lily to the front of the room again.

"Class, I have decided that because you failed to make a successful potion last lesson, you will be re-doing it. This potion is not hard, children! An Awakening Potion is ever so simple." Slughorn began taking the register.

"Sir, what about Lily and Jess? They completed the potion yesterday. What will they do?" Phoebe Sandford, a Ravenclaw whose sister dated Matt for a week, called out.

"Well, Miss Sandford, I am setting them up with another simple potion, which I am sure they will be able to make with ease." Slughorn ticked off the last few names. Me and Lily stared at each other in shock. We were making a different potion to the rest of the class! That sounded quite exciting, but also kind of scary. "Please start making your potions, instructions are on page 127." He walked over to us. "Hello, my star pupils. You will be making the Sleeping Draught, on page 129. Please start immediately. If you have any problems, just call me over and I will assist you." Star pupils? Us? We both nodded, then started brewing the potion. I added the lavender to the pestle and mortar, tucking a small sprig behind my ear. Lily looked up and copied me, but adding it at the top of her ponytail, underneath the scrunchie. I grinned. I normally walked around with my hair down, apart from the bit which I pinned back. I sneezed just as I was finishing grinding it up, causing lavender powder to scatter around the room. Everyone laughed, including Slughorn. The lavender powder went up my nose, causing me to sneeze even more.

"I think you should try the potion again, Jessica." Slughorn wheezed, wiping away tears at the corner of his eyes. I just sneezed again. "That won't do anything to your potion. Unless you are a Flobberworm." The whole class laughed again. So I mopped up all the mess on my table, and tried again, only sputtering and coughing a couple of times. When the potion was finished, it was a pale lilac colour, and had a slight silver sparkle to it. It smelled like lavender, and just sniffing it made me feel slightly sleepy. Lily's potion ended up having a more golden sparkle.

"Maybe I did something wrong." I said to Lily, just as Slughorn walked up to us.

"Wow! Perfect! Well done! I'm going to bottle these as well, if you don't mind." Slughorn inspected our potions carefully. "Class, now that we have all succeeded in creating an Awakening Potion, I want to show you what we will be making next week. Come over here and look at Lily and Jessica's potions!" Everyone came to look at our potions.

"Wow! That's so good! Wait why are they different colours?" Todd asked.

"Well, it all has to do with the maker's personality. Lily's one is gold because she is charismatic and courageous, whilst Jessica's potion is silver because she is shy and creative." I hid behind my hair. This is just making me look shyer. I blushed scarlet. "I'm going to keep these potions too, if you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind, sir!" Me and Lily both said at the same time. Then we laughed.

"Okay, lesson is over! Please go to lunch quickly and quietly!" Slughorn called out. Like hell. Everyone ran out, shouting and shoving, eager to be the first one to have food. "Lily and Jessica stay here please." We both exchanged a nervous look. Grace mouthed 'wait for you outside' grabbing Leo by the arm and waiting just outside the door. Grace had the biggest crush on him, but he was too thick to notice. Typical boy. "Well, Lily, Jessica. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to lessons after school and at some weekends." We both nodded eagerly.

"That would be great sir. When do we start?" Lily was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well maybe this Saturday- actually you can't on Saturday. Maybe sometime next week?" Why couldn't we have a lesson Saturday? We nodded and left for lunch. The second we were out of the room, I turned to face Lily.

"What's happening on Saturday?" Me and Grace asked. She had obviously been eavesdropping.

"I suggest you check your notice boards, girls." Slughorn popped his head around the door. "And boy." He added hastily, seeing Leo. Then he disappeared back into the classroom.

"Ooh, I wonder what's happening? Exciting!" Grace squealed.

"Let's check after lunch. I'm starving!" Leo exclaimed, holding his stomach, which decided to rumble at that moment. It was so perfectly timed that we all burst out laughing. Just as we thought we had got over the laughter, one of us would burst out laughing again. By the time we reached the Great Hall, we were all breathless and bright red. We quickly sat down with the rest of our year, Scorpius, Paul, Anita, Leo and Emily sliding up to be with us. I chuckled again, causing Grace to laugh, which caused Leo to laugh, then finally Lily. Someone walked up behind us, and tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned around and immediately choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Uh, hey, Jordan." She coughed and spluttered, Grace thumping her on the back. This was Jordan? He wasn't too bad looking actually. He had floppy brown hair that was just above his pale blue eyes, and he was quite tall. His nose was a bit large but he was okay.

"Hey, Lily. I was wondering, are you still free on Sunday?" He looked petrified that all the Slytherins were sizing him up and staring him down. It made me smile.

"Yeah, of course I am! I, uh, can't wait." She had blushed bright red. He nodded, smiled then walked off. The second he sat back down, Lily hit her head on the table. It made everyone laugh.

"Lils, he's watching." Lily immediately shot back up and turned to face him, waving quickly. He blushed and turned back to talk to his friends.

"Oh Merlin's pants. Guys, that was Jordan. He's the one I'm seeing on Sunday." She untucked her hair from behind her ear and hid behind it.

"He's a wimp. Better not treat you bad. We can always beat him up for you." Leo Zabini growled menacingly. Lily groaned.

"Please, don't. He already thinks all Slytherins are evil. It took a lot of persuading to make him even ask me out. He's also scared of both my brothers. Speaking of brothers, where is Albus?" She looked around. "Why's he on the Gryffindor table? Why's he kissing Tara Gray?" Tara Gray was one of Becky Philpot's friends. She was also a slut.

"Dunno, mentioned something about he misses Gryffindor and shit like that." Scorpius growled. "Dickhead." He muttered, but Lily heard him, slapping him around the back of the head. "Ow! Whadya do that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Don't call Albus a dickhead!" Lily shouted, poking him for a couple of minutes. We just ate our lunch silently. When we finished we wanted to go outside but it was raining again. Anita had to go get something from the common room so we all went down to the dungeons. Just as we were sitting down, I remembered about checking the board. I jumped back up and went to look.

"Oh look! Yay!" I squealed. Immediately everyone jumped up to see what was happening.

"To all students," Todd started. "After much deliberation, the Ministry of Magic have decided to allow all students in all years to go to this weekend's Hogsmeade trip. Your parents have been notified and have agreed to this outing. This is an experimental outing, so the best of behaviour is expected. If this outing goes well, there will be a guarantee that more of these trips will be allowed. Sincerely, Professor Slughorn." Todd finished. Grace screamed in happiness.

"Yay! Oh that's great! Now we won't have to sneak out!" Me, Grace and Lily started doing a victory dance. Josie, Stella and Gemma walked into the common room in the middle of our dance, read the board and joined in with the dance.

"Hey, so are you excited? We can spend it together!" I danced over to Scorpius, hugging him. He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "What's up, babe?" My face softened. He didn't reply, so I dragged him away to his room, where we sat on his bed and pulled the curtains. I cast a silencing charm and began to talk. "Scor, what's up? Please answer."

"Um, I'm meeting with someone. It doesn't mean anything, but I'm meeting up with her. I'm so sorry. I can't meet with you. I like you more, but I can't just cancel!" He looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I promise I will meet up with you later, but not before lunchtime. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so-" I silenced him by hugging him.

"Shhh, it's okay. I don't mind. Who is the lucky girl?" He hugged me back, and now he was smiling.

"You really don't mind?" I nodded. "Cool. She is a 3rd year Hufflepuff, and her name is Lottie Macmillan. She's nice, and she asked me out, so I just thought 'hey, I might as well give it a go.' I don't fancy her or anything but she's funny and quite pretty. I thought it was nice that she asked me out and not the other way round." He ran his fingers through my hair absentmindedly. I yawned. If someone else plays with my hair it makes me feel really sleepy. He chuckled. I turned to look at his face. Sure enough, he was smirking.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing, you just look cute." He grinned. I blushed. "Especially when you blush." This made me blush even more. He stroked my burning cheeks. "Come on, we had better go back to the common room, they will be wondering where we have gone." He jumped up, pulling me up with him. "Wanna piggyback?" He poked me.

"Oh hell yeah!" I exclaimed, jumping up onto his back. I never realised quite how tall he was. I had to stand on his bed so I could even reach his back. "Woooooo!"I screamed when he started running up the stairs. "Actually, slow down. Scorpius, I'm slipping! I'm falling off! Scorpius!" He ignored me and carried on running. We must have been making quite a noise because when we got to the top of the stairs, everyone was staring at us. We both smirked. He put me down and I immediately fell over. "Oopsy daisy!" I giggled, climbing back up from behind the sofa. "Time for Herbology, guys." I blew Scorpius a kiss and ran to the greenhouses, tugging a rather reluctant Lily along behind me.

"What happened in Scor's bedroom?" Lily panted, bright red. I grinned. "Jess, tell me what happened."

"Well, I only talked to him. He wanted to tell me something. Nothing _bad_. He told me something, I hugged him and we came back to the common room." I sorted out my hair. Whilst I was running my hair had escaped from the pin. "Does my hair look okay?" I smoothed down the last parts, making sure there were no ridges.

"It looks fine. What did he tell you?" She poked me. I pretended to seal my lips. "Tell me!" I shook my head. "Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!" I sighed.

"He was just saying that he's on a date with someone at lunchtime in Hogsmeade." I replied casually, brushing away a flyaway that had slipped in front of Lily's eye. She hit my hand away. "Sorry, it's a thing I have. OCD or something."

"I don't give a damn about the OCD thingy, which girl? Don't you mind that he's on a date?" I shook my head. "Why not? You should, he's practically your boyfriend."

"Well, he isn't yet, is he?" I said angrily. "Her name is Lottie Macmillan; she's a third year Hufflepuff. She asked _him_ out, and he thought he might as well give it a try. He assured me it doesn't mean anything."

"What if it does? What will you do then? I thought he likes you?" I shrugged.

"If it does mean something, it does. Plenty more wands in Ollivanders. I'm sure I can find someone else. Maybe he does like me, he hasn't said so yet."

"The guy nearly freakin' _kissed_ you, Jess! He so does like you. Maybe we can force this Lottie person to cancel. He likes you, you like him, why can't you just go out already?"

"No, we will not force her to cancel. He kinda has kissed me..." I said.

"What? Why didn't you say so? This changes things so much! When did he kiss you?" She was getting angry. "We will _make_ Lottie cancel. Maybe get her to see you guys kissing. WHEN DID YOU KISS HIM?"

"You've seen us kiss, Lily. He kissed me this morning. Don't you remember?" I smiled. She so obviously thought that I meant on the lips. "We _will not_ make Lottie cancel."

"Oh Merlin, I thought you meant kissing him on the lips! Bloody hell, I got excited then! Jess!" I grinned sheepishly. "Okay, we won't make her cancel, but I can make sure she won't arrange another date." I tutted.

"Evil girl." I muttered just as Professor Longbottom arrived.

"I heard that! You're the one that's evil, kissing someone else's man." She poked me. I just rolled my eyes and walked inside.

**So, this is a really long chapter, but I am thinking of making all chapters this long because it means I can fit more in. Remember to review!**


	15. Such A Player!

**A/N:**** I know I haven't updated in a while but it's sunny so I'm outside getting a tan. I am writing longer chapters though. Enjoy and check out the pictures on my profile! Oh and just to let you know, Paul has asked out Kate Avery (the evening before) and they are going out.**

I slowly sat up, stretching then curling up again. I heard someone whisper something then my curtains were flung open by Grace. I squeaked. She had done Lumos Maxima and was now pointing her wand at my face. I tried hiding under my pillow but she pulled the pillow away. I snuggled back under the duvet but yet again, it was pulled away. As a last minute attempt I tried hiding under Stella (the cat) but of course, Stella freaked out and ran away.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Grace trilled. I groaned.

"I hate you. It's too early! Leave me alone." I grumbled, curling up into a tiny ball and trying to hide my eyes.

"It's not too early; we gave you a lie in. Come on, get up." She poked me several times with her wand. I moaned and grumbled for about five minutes until Lily and Gemma appeared as well. I rolled over to look at them and they promptly started tickling me. I squealed. Eventually they stopped, but only after I rolled out of bed and stood up. "Finally!" Grace exclaimed. "You need to stop meeting with Scorpius at midnight. Or at least become a morning person." I groaned and stumbled into the bathroom mainly with my eyes closed. It was way too early to move. I checked the time with my wand. 7:45? Oh Merlin's pants, I had fifteen minutes to get ready! I quickly brushed my hair and used a glamour charm to disguise the small dark bags underneath my eyes. I'm going to have to sleep for the whole of Sunday. I splashed my face with icy water as a last ditch to wake me up. It worked perfectly. I quickly dried my face and shuffled out of the bathroom and began to get dressed. I checked the time again, smoothed down my skirt and slipped on my shoes. I ascended the stairs and entered the common room. I walked over to Scorpius and hugged him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hey, babe. You look like death." He joked, pointing out the dark circles underneath my eyes. Oops. I forgot the charm wasn't waterproof. "Maybe we shouldn't meet up so late."

"But I like meeting up with you. I'm not even that tired, just not really a morning person. I really hate mornings. After I have breakfast it's fine. Let's go to the Great Hall." Me, Scorpius, Lily, Leo Zabini, Grace and Todd entered the Great Hall. I immediately tucked into some pain au chocolats and croissant. The chefs were so good here! Suddenly Kate appeared, wearing no make up and a severe bed head. She groaned and thumped her head on the table. She looked up and sneezed. Her nose was bright red and her eyes were streaming.

"I want to die." She whispered, her throat too sore to talk properly. She sneezed again. "Bollocks."

"Maybe you should go back to bed before you infect us all. I'll write you notes, promise." Scorpius handed her a tissue. She blew her nose for about a minute. "Or maybe even take you to Madam Weasley's." Hermione Weasley had trained to be a healer at St Mungos but then she changed her mind and asked to work at Hogwarts. The healer before had really bad arthritis and was very grumpy all the time, so she gladly retired and went to live in Suffolk somewhere. Or so I heard. She nodded and tried standing up but nearly fell over again. Paul entered the Hall. After seeing Kate he rushed over.

"Don't come near me, I have a cold." She warned. He ignored her and wrapped his arm around her waist. After much protesting she finally gave in after having a sneezing fit. "Bet I look nice." She joked walking away.

"You always look gorgeous." Paul said smoothing down her hair and kissing her forehead. "Even when you look like this."

"Aww, they are so cute! I can't believe Paul only asked her out yesterday. I always thought Paul liked Lily." Grace commented, sipping her pumpkin juice. I grabbed the orange juice before Scorpius did and quickly drank it. He poked me.

"I wanted that juice! Jess!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Tessa! Pass me the orange juice!" He shouted down the table to someone in his year. She nodded and shoved it down the table. Leo quickly grabbed it and shrunk it, passing it to Scorpius. "Leo, I hate you. Engorgio." He pointed his wand at it and it quickly grew to four times its size. "Oh bugger! I can't do that spell yet! It's so bloody hard!" He handed it back to Leo, who quickly made it the right size. Scorpius snatched it back and started pouring it into his cup. "Hey, next Wednesday we have Quidditch tryouts. I'm going to go for beater again. Are you trying out, Leo?"

"Might as well. I think I might try for either beater or keeper. Hey, do you want to practice on Sunday? Lily, Jess, Grace, Todd?" He pointed to us, chewing on a sausage.

"I love watching Quidditch, but I hate playing. I thought first years can't play Quidditch?" I said, finishing my croissant.

"Well, it should be fine. You guys wanna go?" He pointed to the others.

"Might as well." Todd shrugged.

"I'm gonna watch with Jess." Grace ate the last of her cornflakes.

"I'm so going to play!" Lily exclaimed, gigging. Then someone walked up to Lily.

"Lily? It's so nice to see you! Lorcan says hi." This Ravenclaw said. "I was wondering if you are busy this Hogsmeade trip, because I heard that all years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I would love to meet up with you."

"Hey Lysander! Tell Lorcan I said hi too. I'm really sorry, but I'm doing something with someone else. What about next Hogsmeade trip?" She jumped up and gave him a hug. She knew him? She was hugging him? Who was he? He wasn't too bad looking, actually.

"Okay! That would be great! I can't wait." He walked off and started talking to someone, who turned and waved to Lily. I'm guessing he was Lorcan.

"Who's he? How do you know him? He's hot!" Grace bombarded her with questions.

"He's called Lysander Scamander, he's my godmother's son. Lorcan is his twin brother. I'm partly named after their mum. She's Luna Lovegood, well Scamander now. My middle name is Luna. He's the Ravenclaw keeper, his brother is beater." She sipped some milk. The milk was meant to be put in cereal but Lily always drank it. Then Leo Spencer and Greg Goyle appeared.

"Hey! Sorry we are late, we slept in. Todd, why didn't you wake us up?" Leo picked up some bacon, sausages, hash browns and beans and started cramming it into his mouth. "What did we miss?"

"I forgot to wake you, sorry. Lily is on a date next Hogsmeade trip, and Kate has a really bad cold." He yawned. "We are playing Quidditch on Sunday; do you want to join us?" They both nodded quickly.

"Who's Lily on a date with? What about the Jordan guy?" Greg poured milk onto his cornflakes.

"I'm seeing Jordan on Sunday. Oh wait, what about the Quidditch? I'm going to have to talk to him. Maybe I should rearrange to Saturday. Jess, Grace, come with me to the Hufflepuff table." She stood up and grabbed me by the elbow yanking me up as well. Grace stood up quickly and followed us.

"Hey Lily! How are you?" Jordan jumped up, smiling.

"I'm fine thanks Jordan. I was just wondering, because we can go to Hogsmeade, do you want to spend Saturday with me instead? Because I just remembered that I am doing something with the others on Sunday." She hugged him. He looked shocked and thrilled at the same time.

"Erm, okay. I was actually about to ask that! But can we only meet up for lunch because I'm spending some of it with my friends. Is that okay? We can go to the Three Broomsticks or maybe that new place. I think it's called Carlotta's."

"That's perfect. So we meet at lunchtime, and how about we go to Florean Fortescue's instead? Apparently she opened a store in Hogsmeade a few years ago. Is that okay?" He nodded. "Awesome. See you then." She walked back to the Slytherins, me and Grace following her quickly after a Hufflepuff that must have been in fourth year whispered 'hey hotties.' At us. We sat down facing away from the Hufflepuff table. "It's all sorted. I'm seeing him at lunchtime in Florean Fortescue's. We can still play Quidditch." She grinned.

"Lily Luna Potter, you are the biggest player! A date with Jordan White and then next weekend a date with Lysander Scamander!" Emily joked. She had moved up the table to sit with us rather than Tessa and the others in her room. Anita was sitting with us as well. Kate had obviously gone back to bed and Paul was apparently going to stay with her until lessons started. She twirled her hair around her finger, smiling guiltily. She giggled, caught Lysander's eye on the Ravenclaw table, blushed and quickly looked away. "If you break up with Lysander, can I have him? He's so cute." Everyone started to laugh. "What?" We immediately stopped and made excuses to leave the Hall.

"He's my guy." Lily joked.

"Yeah, well, Scorpius has a date with Lottie so Jess is sharing with her. Why can't you share?"

"I'm not really sharing, we haven't gone out yet. Lily doesn't need to share until she knows who she likes more." I defended myself and Lily. "Lessons are starting, let's go to Charms! Anita, what lesson have you got now?" I brushed away the croissant crumbs on my skirt and jumper.

"Herbology. Have you got any spare gloves? Mine got eaten by some plant of some kind." Scorpius answered, reaching into my school bag. I opened it and grabbed the gloves.

"Will they even fit you, nosy?" I kissed him on the nose. He smirked.

"Yes! They stretch! How am I nosy anyway?" He tried the gloves on just to be sure, and they did fit.

"Reaching into my bag. I don't really care actually. I've got to go! See you at lunch." I blew him a kiss and went off to Herbology.

* * *

At lunchtime it was sunny so we stayed outside, loving the good weather. I cannot wait until tomorrow! Leo Zabini had asked his brother who had just graduated to get us some alcohol and because he lived in Hogsmeade, he is dropping the bottles off at the Shrieking Shack tonight. We had ended up by the apple tree near the edge of the forest. Everyone was sitting down around the tree. I was talking to Anita and Leo but then they started kissing so I stood up and walked over to the tree, sitting in a branch about three feet off the ground.

"What's up? You seem sad." Scorpius came and stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about tomorrow, and my brothers, and my parents, and just life in general." I sighed. My brothers were still ignoring me. I needed to send a letter to my parents, they had sent me one this morning. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Jess,_

_It's so nice to hear that you are fitting in so well. I hope Stella likes the treats I sent you. I used to know Lily's father until everyone graduated. Draco was in my year as well. I never really talked to Ginny or Astoria; they were a few years younger than us. I hope you enjoy the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. I remember my first Hogsmeade trip like it was yesterday._

_I wanted to talk about your brothers. Matt said that you had been fighting with him in the corridor. I am asking you to stop fighting with all of your brothers immediately. It is not acceptable and I do not want my daughter getting a reputation for fighting with her brothers. If I hear about you fighting again, I will not be happy at all and you will most definitely be grounded._

_On a brighter note, Aunt Emily is pregnant! She wanted me to tell you immediately. I don't even think Sophie knows. I would recommend not saying that you knew before her. Please behave at school. I love you very much._

_Mum xxxxx_

I only just noticed that Scorpius was reading over my shoulder. I blushed and wiped away a stray tear. Even though most of this letter was me getting told off, it made me miss my family more than ever. I missed my mum, I missed my dad, I missed my home, I missed the tree house in the back garden, I missed my bedroom, I missed it all. He turned me to face him, and looked shocked. My eyes were brimming with tears. I blinked once and another tear slipped out the corner of my eye. He pulled me away from the group and just into the Forest, hiding behind a huge tree.

"What's wrong, Jess? Tell me." He looked genuinely worried. He wiped away the tears and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know. I just really miss home, and my parents. I even miss my brothers! Well, not really, but I miss being a big happy family." I rubbed my eyes fiercely, trying to stop the other tears.

"It's okay if you are homesick. I missed home for nearly the whole of the first term! It will be fine after a while. If you ever feel lonely or something, come into my room and wake me up to talk about it. I don't mind, I always wished that I had someone to talk to." Scorpius kissed the tip of my nose.

"I can't do that! I'll be fine. It's the end of break, let's go to lessons. Can I have my gloves please, I have Herbology after DADA." He nodded and took me back out into open space. He reached into his own bag and pulled out the gloves. I quickly tucked them into my bag and walked off to DADA.

* * *

"Nobody wants you anymore, Jess." Matt said.

You've changed since you became a Slytherin." Alex said.

"Yes, you've turned into a slithery slimy snake." Charlie started hissing.

"Why can't you leave us alone?" James asked.

"We were happy before we had you." Dad said. Mum nodded in agreement.

"I wanted an abortion but Grandma said no. I wish I had done it anyway." Mum whispered.

I woke up screaming. I ran out of bed and into the common room, flopped onto the sofa and promptly burst into tears. I bent my knees and wrapped my arms around my shins, tucked my head into the small space in between my arms and cried even more. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around, rubbing my eyes furiously. It was Scorpius. He just held out his hand. I grabbed it gratefully and he pulled me up so I was standing next to him. He pulled me along to his bedroom. He opened the door and shuffled over to his bed. He pulled open the canopy and pulled the duvet away from the bed. I slowly sat down and waited for Scorpius. He plonked himself down, pulled the canopy around the bed and pulled the covers up so they were wrapped around us.

"Do you want to talk, or just go back to sleep?" He moved slightly so he was lying down. "Because it's about four in the morning, and I'm knackered. I will talk if you want though." I still hadn't said anything. "Are you okay?" I nodded then slowly lay down as well. He wrapped me into a hug. He was very warm. He pulled the covers around us and he quickly fell asleep. I snuggled down deeper into his arms and the duvet and fell asleep soon after.

**Awww, poor Jess. Please review! Everyone has suddenly stopped viewing and it's making me sad.**

**On a brighter note, I have two competitions for you guys! First one- guess who Jess' mum is. If you review who you think it is I will reply to tell you if you were correct! But you can' tell anyone else! Competition number two- I need a disclaimer! I need an absolutely amazing disclaimer that I can use for the rest of my story! But it has to be good! Review your idea for me!**


	16. Hogsmeade Trip!

**A/N: Something went wrong with this chapter so I have to re-upload it... ****I wish that everyone that has reviewed had an account so I could personally thank them. Also, I've got over 1,000 views now (yay!) but barely anyone has reviewed, which makes me sad because I can see how many visitors there are. On with the story :) OMG I HAD MY FIRST FLAME! Made me laugh! Especially when I completely owned him. Then say to my cousin: "I'm so on fire even Aguamenti couldn't put me out" OH YEAH.**

I woke up to quite a shock. There was someone in my bed! I squealed and shuffled backwards. Then the person turned around. Scorpius? I calmed down slightly, but there were still a thousand questions in my head.

"What- why- when- why are you in my bed?" I stammered, smoothing my hair down. He smirked.

"I think you will find that this is _my_ bed, Jess." He pulled the canopy away, revealing a very topless Paul and a very sleepy Leo. I squealed and hid my face under the duvet. "I found you in the common room last night, crying your eyes out. I think you had a nightmare or something, you were mentioning being homesick in your sleep." I cringed. "You also were saying my name. A lot." He laughed. I blushed. Typical. Trust me to say something embarrassing, even in my sleep.

"I need to go and get dressed. I'm gonna be late. See you later." I jumped up and ran out of the room. "Sorry sorry sorry guys!" I added to Paul, Leo and the others in Scorpius' year. I ran up the stairs and into our room.

"Where the hell were you?" Lily asked the second I walked in. "I woke up and you weren't there, and you never get up before me!"

"Chill out, I was with Scorpius!" I grabbed my uniform and started getting dressed.

"What?" She shouted. "For how long? Why?" Grace had woken up and was standing next to Lily with her arms crossed.

"I don't know how long, but I was in his room. I had a nightmare and he found me in the common room, crying my eyes out." I pulled up my socks and went off to the bathroom. I started brushing my hair, splashed my face with water and used the charm to hide the bags underneath my eyes. I turned around to see that they were both still there. "What do you want?"

"You know that it's Saturday today?" I cursed and ran back into the bedroom. "Also, why didn't you talk to one of us?" Grace asked, fluffing her hair up in the mirror.

"It was like four in the morning! I didn't even go to his room; I was planning on staying in the common room until the morning! I didn't want to wake you guys with one of my stupid little problems. What shall I wear? Do these shorts go with this top?" I grabbed my black shorts and a plain vest.

"It's a really boring outfit. Try on that dress." Grace grabbed my red and white stripy dress and chucked it to me. I quickly slipped it on. "There, that's much better! Do you like what I'm wearing?" She did a little twirl. She was wearing a blue Superman t-shirt and black studded shorts. She had quite a gothic look but it really suited her.

"Look's really nice! I love the shorts! What else shall I wear?" I asked, walking back into the bathroom.

"Use this lipstick," She handed me a red lipstick. I put it on. "Actually, don't, wipe it off. Don't wear any make up, and wear those black pumps." She said, rummaging through her make-up bag. She pulled out some eyeliner pencil and put it on herself. She used some pale pink lipstick on me and smiled. "There, that's much better." I checked myself out in the mirror. It looked a lot better than the red. "Lily! Come here." She skipped into the room. "What do you think of Lily's clothes? I put it together, of course." She stuck her tongue out at Lily.

"It looks great! Are you excited about your date, Lily?" I asked. She shook her head, then nodded, then shook her head again. Then nodded.

"I'm really nervous! What if James or Albus sees me? Are you sure I look okay?" She brushed down her top self consciously. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing a peach top with black polka dots and purple 'water bled' ink across the middle. She had on some dark blue denim shorts on and it looked amazing. "What should I do with my hair?" She looked in the mirror and started experimenting, holding it up in a ponytail then letting it swish down.

"You look amazing. I love your top? Where's it from? I think you should..." I tailed off and started re-arranging her hair. "Leave it down." I finished with a flourish. She spun round slowly.

"Are you sure I look fine? The top is from Paul Smith, it's a muggle designer brand. My grandma Molly bought it for me at Christmas." At that moment, Josie, Stella and Gemma walked into the bathroom aswell. It was getting crowded, the bathroom really only fit two! Josie, Stella and Gemma all stood in the bath and we began talking.

"Do we look okay?" Gemma said. She was wearing a white, loose, strappy top with a big black stripy bow printed on the front. She was wearing electric blue denim shorts. Josie was wearing a white sweatshirt with a big red sparkly heart in the centre, and light blue ripped skinny jeans. Stella was wearing a dark blue chiffon tie top with ivory hearts all over, with pale blue cut off tie die shorts.

"You all look awesome. What are you doing today?" Grace smoothed down her t-shirt. "We all look amazing!"

"Well, we are just going to look around the shops with Jimmy, Stephen and Mark, and we might go into the park that they built after the Hogwarts War." Josie replied, combing her hands through her hair. "Let's go get breakfast, I'm starving!" We all ran up the stairs, where we found Stella the cat, Emily, Leo Zabini, Leo Spencer, Scorpius, Paul, Greg, Todd, with Anita walking up the stairs behind us.

"Hey guys. Sorry about this morning." I greeted Scorpius with a hug and waved to the others, blushing slightly.

"It's fine, I was quite shocked though. Are you okay, because I heard you crying when you came in. I'm quite a light sleeper." Leo explained, going to greet Anita with a giant kiss.

"Hey, so did you like my six pack?" Paul joked. I groaned.

"Seriously? That was the last thing on my mind. You have a girlfriend, get a grip." I smacked him round the back of the head jokingly. "Is she any better today? I heard her sneezing last night."

"A bit better, but still quite bad. I think she's gonna be okay tomorrow though." Paul said. "Let's go get breakfast, I'm starved." So we all went down together. When we got to the Great Hall, it was absolutely packed. Everyone was obviously trying to get into Hogsmeade early. We sat down and started eating breakfast. There were fried eggs, hash browns, baked beans, sausages, pastries, pain au chocolats, croissants, cereal and so much more. We all stuffed our faces silly. Then Professor Slughorn appeared at the head table.

"Attention all students. If you have finished your meals, please proceed to the Entrance Hall and Mr Anderson will take your names and let you proceed onwards into Hogsmeade. Please be reminded that we are expecting best behaviour at all times." He stepped off the podium and immediately a scrum formed at the door. I laughed and finished my coffee. We slowly waited for the big group to die down. When there were only about ten students left in the line, we slowly stood up and ambled to the door.

"Are there any third years in your group?" Asked Mr Anderson as we approached him. Immediately they stepped forwards and handed in their forms. "Any second years?" We all shook our heads. "First years?" Everyone nodded. "Will you please give me your name-" We immediately all shouted our names out. "-one at a time, please. Here, one in the dress, what's your name?" He pointed to me. I gave my name and proceeded to give him everyone else's name. He slowly ticked off everyone on a very long list with a muggle pen called a biro. "Alright, bugger off. Be on your best behaviour at all times, or a detention every Sunday for the rest of this month." We quickly scarpered.

When we reached Hogsmeade, we all decided to split up and meet up in the Three Broomsticks at 2pm. I was in a group with Grace, Todd and Scorpius. Lily had gone off to meet with Jordan. Paul, Emily and Greg had gone in a group, and Leo and Anita were at Madam Puddifoots for tea and cake. They were meeting up with Paul's group in about an hour. Lily was probably going to meet up with us after her date with Jordan. We were having lunch and drinks at the Three Broomsticks, then we were going to the park for an hour or two, then we were going to quickly go back to school so we were ticked off on the register, then we will sneak back to the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow. We would use Lily's map to see if anyone was around when we were planning to sneak out.

"Where shall we go first?" I asked, linking arms with Grace and Scorpius. "Has everyone got money?"

"How about Honeydukes?" Scorpius suggested. "I ran out of chocolate frogs the other day. Thanks to Leo." He rolled his eyes. I laughed, remembering the wrestle they had in the common room.

"I don't have any money! I didn't know we were going to Hogsmeade!" Todd exclaimed. "I need my money! Where can I get some from?" He asked Scorpius.

"Gringott's have a special branch that they opened next to Honeydukes." Scorpius replied, pointing to the shop. I realised I had no money either so we all traipsed into Gringott's. We walked up to the counter where a fat, ugly goblin was sitting on a grand armchair, writing something.

"Name?" He asked, not bothering to look up from his parchment. I stepped forward.

"Jessica Cooper. We also have Grace Goy-" The goblin looked up and cut in.

"I only need your name. Please follow me to the Apparition point, where we will apparate to your vault in the Diagon Alley branch. The other goblins will take your friend's names, and take them to their vault." The goblin grabbed my arm and walked over to the point. He clicked his fingers and we vanished. I felt like I was being sucked through a tube. My hair was plastered to my head, my dress was sucked to my body, I couldn't breathe, it felt like I was being sucked through an airtight, skin-tight tube. Then we hit the ground with a bang and I fell over. The goblin calmly stepped over me whilst I lay breathless and winded on the floor. He walked over to the goblin at the top desk and whispered some words to him. They kept on looking at me. I gained my breath and stood up, brushing away dust from the floor. The goblin walked up to me.

"How much do you want?" He asked.

"Erm, 15 galleons, please. Actually, can I have 30?" That should last for at least two Hogsmeade trips. I wanted some sweets and maybe some new clothes, I also had to buy lunch and drinks and that would come to about 15 galleons today. The goblin nodded and went over to what looked like a train seat. I followed until he turned around and shook his head.

"You can't follow. I get the money, you pick it up then we leave. Graltim will sort out the documents while I collect the money." With that, he turned around, pulled a lever, shot forward, and disappeared. The goblin at the top desk hopped off the chair and waddled over to me. He used a wand to perform some spells on me. I thought goblins weren't allowed wands. He poured some water on my head. I squeaked. It was icy cold!

"Undoes all enchantments." He explained. "You've passed. Shandig will be back soon." He shuffled away from me, sat back down on the chair, and started writing something. After about a minute, Shandig reappeared. He picked up something and came to stand in front of me. I saw that it was a small leather bag. He deposited the galleons into the bag, counting them aloud for me to see. He handed the bag over to me and grabbed onto my hand, tugging me back over to the apparition point. We apparated again and were quickly back in Hogsmeade. When I stood up I saw the others waiting at the desk. Grace and Todd also had picked up some money.

"Smooth." Scorpius smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up. I staggered over to them and threw my arms around Scorpius.

"Can't… handle… apparating." I grumbled, breathless. He just chuckled.

"What happened to your hair?" Grace screeched.

"The goblin used some water to get rid of enchantments or something." My hand flew up to my head. My hair was soaked. "I think it's because I've never been inside a Gringott's before. Can you fix it for me?" She nodded and pulled out her wand. Within about a minute it was back to normal. "Thank you so much!" I hugged her. The goblin handed me a key after hearing that I've never been to Gringott's.

"You've never been inside Gringott's? Why not?" Todd asked, shocked.

"It was always my mum's job. I wasn't expecting to go to Hogsmeade this year; I didn't think I would need any money. Besides, the goblins freak me out." I whispered the last sentence. "Come on, let's go to Honeydukes! I want some sweets!" I skipped outside. Upon entering Honeydukes, I gasped. I was in heaven. There were sweets everywhere! I quickly grabbed five Sugar Quills, five Chocolate Frogs, a packet of Fizzing Whizbees, a packet of Bertie Bott's, four packets of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and two bars of normal chocolate. I walked up to the counter and dropped all my sweets on the table. The woman behind the counter laughed.

"My, my. That is a lot of sweets. Is this your first Hogsmeade trip?" She asked, writing down all the different prices. I nodded happily. "Okay, well, five quills costs 10 sickles, five frogs makes 15 sickles, Whizbees are 15 sickles, Bertie Bott's are 10 sickles, Drooble's cost 5 sickles and the chocolate bars cost 4 sickles." She muttered to herself as she wrote the sum down. "Carry the two, round the five… That'll be three galleons and 5 sickles, please." She put the sweets into a paper bag and waited for me to give her the money. I handed her four galleons and she passed me back my change and my bag. "Don't eat it all at once!" She exclaimed, laughing. I smiled and walked over to the others, who were still choosing their sweets. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up! You have five minutes, after that you can meet me in the clothes shop." I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot on the floor.

"I'm just gonna buy this then I will join you." Said Grace, who had just picked up about five packets of Bertie Bott's. She paid the money and walked out the shop with me. She ripped open a packet and started eating them. "Ew. Earwax flavour." She commented, taking it out of her mouth and putting it in the bin. She reached in again. "Want one?" She grabbed a handful and passed it to me. I took a couple that looked like they might be an okay flavour.

We entered into the clothes shop and both squealed. There was everything in here! We immediately started running around the store, picking out different things and looking at ourselves in the mirror. When we had chosen about four different outfits, we went into the changing rooms and tried them on. Just as we were trying on the last outfit, Scorpius and Todd entered. We exited the changing rooms with a flourish. Grace was wearing a sparkly silver-grey vest and a very short black skirt and I was wearing a pair of bright pink shorts and a plain white vest. We twirled in front of them.

"What do you think?" I asked, mock curtseying. Todd laughed.

"You both look great! Are you gonna buy the outfits?" He asked. I thought about it for a little while.

"Well, I like it, but I have nowhere to wear it. I quite like the other things I tried on. I stepped back into the changing room and pulled out my favourite outfit. There were some dark grey-blue skinny jeans, a mustard coloured top with black sparkly writing that says 'love it!' on the front and a pale blue leather shoulder bag. "This is my favourite. With those pink Carvela pumps, Grace…" I tailed off thoughtfully. She nodded eagerly. "I think I'm going to get this outfit." I exclaimed happily, walking back into the changing room. I quickly got changed and stepped outside.

I had also picked this gorgeous strapless cream bubble dress, which was covered in red roses. If I wore my red Toms shoes and my grey nail varnish, it would be perfect for my Aunt Molly's wedding. She was my dad's sister. The wedding was next week and Professor Slughorn had let us take the weekend off. Grace had decided that she wanted to get the black leggings with the triangles cut out of the front, and the white tank top with the black heart on it. She was also going to the wedding because I invited her and Lily. Therefore, she was buying three outfits- the leggings and top, a black tube top and a green sequin covered tight skirt and the dress for the wedding. It was black, strapless and quite tight, with layers of chiffon and covered in little flowers. It had a shiny pale pink ribbon around the waist that tied in a big droopy bow. It was gorgeous and very Grace. I collected the two outfits I was buying and walked up to the counter. The woman pulled off her glasses and stared at me.

"I would like to buy these outfits please." I placed all the clothes on the counter. She looked down her nose at me.

"Ten galleons." She replied curtly, holding out her hand for the money.

"Can I have a bag please?" I asked as I held out the correct amount. She snatched it away and put it in the till. She grabbed a small plastic bag and passed it to me. "Actually, can it be a little bit bigger?" I asked, trying to be polite. She sighed, tutted and rolled her eyes, then pulled out a bigger bag. "Thank you, ma'am." I replied happily, putting all my new clothes into the bag. She just tutted again and carried on reading her Witch Weekly magazine. Grace walked up behind me and bought her things. It came to 40 galleons! Grace just calmly handed it over. Her family must be very rich. We left the shop and went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The boys were messing around, trying all the different products. Me and Grace went over to the WonderWitch section, where they sold Pygmy Puffs. I ended up buying a few Patented Daydreams and a packet of Everlasting Eyelashes. I would probably never use the eyelashes because my own lashes were quite long already. I might use them for the wedding. As we left the store, Scorpius offered me a Canary Cream. I rolled my eyes and didn't accept. We walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered lunch. After lunch, we went into the park for a while, and then we went back to school. I quickly got changed, we all ate dinner and we began to go back to the Shack in small groups.

**OMG this chapter took ages! I'm so sorry; I just lost all will to continue for a few days. I'm so sorry, but here it is at last! Enjoy, and remember to review! You are probably thinking 'what? 40 galleons isn't expensive!' but actually, 1 galleon is about £4.93 or $7.35, so the what Grace bought comes to about £200 or $294, so it's quite a lot of money really. So Jess spent about £50, which is about right for two outfits. Grace splashed out on the dress for the wedding, as it was nearly 20 galleons on it's own. The other two outifts came to 10 galleons. Hope you enjoyed my little disambiguation and explaining of the prices, haha.**

**I made four new Polyvore outifts, it's a .com address as usual!**

**Jess, Lily and Grace's outfits to Hogsmeade: **hogsmeade_trip/set?id=54847418

**Josie, Stella and Gemma's outfits to Hogsmeade: **hogsmeade_trip/set?id=54975325 **(this is different to the previous link)**

**What Jess bought: **what_jess_bought/set?id=55340179

**What Grace bought: **what_grace_bought/set?id=55340338


	17. Party Time!

**A/N: So, I'm probably only going to post this chapter this week because my Spanish cousins are over from Spain (duh!) and I'm going to be with them for this week. I'm also planning on writing a songfic this week- I will notify you guys when I post it! Enjoy, and remember to review!**

**Warning: This contains a very drunk Anita and there are some words said about sex... But nothing that breaks the 'T' rating, don't worry!**

It was decided. Me, Lily, Grace, Greg, Leo Spencer and Todd will leave the common rooms at 5:30, complaining about Homework and telling everyone that we are going to do our homework in the library. We go down the corridor and into a passageway where we dump our bags that we don't really need, and use Lily's invisibility cloak to get out of school and to the Whomping Willow. When we reached the willow, Todd walked straight forward to the little door. However, the tree sort of came to life and tried attacking him. Grace quickly performed a spell that threw him back towards us. We all burst out laughing at Todd's face. He grumbled some swearwords then stood up, brushing off the grass and mud on his jeans.

"So _that's_ why it's called the Whomping Willow!" I exclaimed thoughtfully, then burst out laughing again. Even Todd managed a small chuckle. "So, what do we do now?" I looked at the willow closely. There must be _something_ that makes it go calm. "Why don't we try a spell? Petrificus Totalus!" I exclaimed clearly. I stepped toward it and nearly got hit round the face with a large sweeping branch. Grace grabbed me and pulled me out of the way just in time. "Huh. Guess it only works on bodies. There must be another spell! Does anyone know any spells that would stop it?" I looked around at the group. Everyone shook their heads and shrugged, apart from Lily.

"Well, I might know one, but I'm not sure. I once heard dad using a spell on a cursed present that someone gave him. It was a small goblet, and when he unwrapped it, it turned into a goblet with legs and started bouncing around the room. What was it again?" She ran her hand through her hair thoughtfully. "Oh yes! Immobulus!" She shouted, and hesitantly stepped forward. The tree seemed to have slightly shrivelled up and didn't respond. She stepped forward a little bit more, and it still didn't respond. She picked up a branch and gently threw it closer towards the tree. Still no response. She grinned arrogantly and walked up to the door. "Well? Are you following me or not?" Greg pretended to have a coughing fit.

"cough-cocky-cough-arrogant-cough-Gryffindor-cough" He said, which made everyone laugh. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Bugger off." She laughed. "Come on let's go! They will be waiting for us!" The third years had left about half an hour ago to 'get more food from the kitchens'. Todd opened the door and grinned.

"Ladies first!" He joked. Everyone passed except me.

"Age before beauty." I gestured for him to go first.

"Dirt before swine."

"Root's before roses!" I grinned.

"Cat's before Kings!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Queens, you mean." I laughed. "Now get inside, I'm getting cold." He laughed and went to step inside but quickly grabbed me and shoved me in front. "Merlin I hate you." I joked.

"No, you luuurve me! Like you luuurve Scorpius!" I hit him round the back of the head just as we reached the Shack. We turned to face the group and they were all laughing at us. Lily and Grace were laughing especially hard. I turned bright red. "Eurgh, what died in here?" He asked, sniffing in the air. I sniffed as well. It stunk, and it was absolutely filthy. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. I screamed as a spider scuttled across the room in front of me. I hate spiders.

"That's what we were talking about. Does anyone have a spell that gets rid of dirt?" Scorpius asked, walking over to me. I hugged him and remembered.

"Mum sometimes uses this spell for cleaning. What was it again?" I rubbed my nose in thought. "Was it... Scourgeo?" I waved my wand at a nearby mantelpiece. Nothing happened. "Scourgy?" Still nothing. "Oh yes! Scourgify!" I exclaimed, and waved my wand. The dust disappeared.

"I once heard my dad use this spell on an old photo." Anita piped up. "What was it, Greg?" She asked her younger brother.

"Well I dunno!" He shrugged. "Grace, do you know?" She shook her head.

"Tergeo!" Anita pointed her wand at the floor. Slowly, the dust and grime disappeared. Everyone got their wands out and started performing the two spells until the Shack looked a lot cleaner. The smell had faded slightly as well. We re-lit the few candles that were there and summoned some more to make the room a bit brighter. There was even a small fireplace, so we took apart a rickety chair and put it into the grate. We lit that and soon the room was looking a whole lot nicer. Because there were twelve of us (Me, Lily, Grace, Greg, Todd, Leo Spencer, Leo Zabini, Anita, Emily, Kate, Paul and Scorpius), we got this whole cleaning process finished in about fifteen minutes. Then we opened the six paper bags containing lots of alcohol, including some muggle alcohol. There was a bottle of butterbeer, three bottles of firewhiskey, two bottles of Bungbarrel's Spiced Rum and six bottles of muggle alcohol.

"Authentic Russian wodka..." Scorpius read off a label to the group. Me, Lily and the Goyles burst out laughing. He looked up. "What?"

"It's vodka, you dickhead!" Leo Zabini shouted out. He had also started laughing at Scorpius. "Who brought the punch bowl?" He looked around. Anita pulled it out of her pocket. She had shrunk it so it was about the size of her eye. She performed the enlargement charm until it was big enough that she had to place it on the table. "So, shall we mix it all up? It will make it stronger, and we will get drunk quicker." Leo winked. Everyone apart from Lily agreed.

"I'm a real lightweight, to be honest I will probably get as drunk as you guys if I were on a bottle of this plain beer." She said, picking up the bottle. "Badger Brewery Golden Glory." She read the label aloud. "Jeez, was this made by a 'Puff?" She joked.

"Huh? I don't get it..." Paul said, scratching his head thoughtfully. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Hufflepuff's animal is a badger, and their house colour is yellow, idiot. Yellow is similar to gold..." Emily sat down on an armchair, causing a huge cloud of dust to fly upwards in a huge cloud. "Oh man, these are my favourite jeans!" She shouted, coughing. "Scourgify! Tergeo!" The dust quickly disappeared. She sneezed a couple of times, and then she was okay again. "Right, I'm thirsty, let's get drunk!" She shouted, opening the various bottles and pouring them into the punch bowl. Lily cracked open her bottle and waited for everyone else with their cups. When we had all got a cup of the mixture of beer, whiskey, rum, vodka, wine and gin, we raised it to the sky.

"To Salazar Slytherin!" I shouted. Everyone cheered and we started drinking. The mixture tasted gross yet nice at the same time. It made my eyes water and I coughed and spluttered. "Merlin's polka dotted pants, that's strong!" I giggled. I tried a bit more. By now my eyes were streaming.

"That's the firewhiskey." Scorpius wiped away the water my eyes were leaking. "Is it also burning the back of your throat a bit?" He asked, laughing at me. I nodded. "Do you like it?" He glugged down his whole cup, not even flinching. I nodded again. I was momentarily speechless. I sipped a bit more. I was getting used to the strength, this time I only coughed once and my eyes were drying up.

"Who brought the radio?" Kate shouted. "It's not a party unless there's music!" Lily pulled it out of her school bag which actually only had the map, the cloak and the radio inside. She tuned it onto everyone's favourite station: Radio Wand. She turned the volume onto full and everyone started dancing. We blew out a couple of candles and at the end, it looked amazing. Leo Zabini knew a form of Lumos that basically made disco lights come out of the end of his wand. Soon the Shack looked just like a disco. Even though there were only twelve of us the room seemed full. We were all rocking out to our favourite Weird Sisters song when a slow song came on. We were all quite drunk by now. Leo Zabini and Anita immediately grabbed onto each other, as did Paul and Kate. I grabbed Scorpius, and the others stood awkwardly.

"Right, everyone has to dance with someone! This dance could mean nothing. Or you could make it mean more." Paul waggled his eyebrows crazily at Kate. She rolled her eyes, then laughed. Grace hesitantly stepped up to Todd. He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sure, why not!" He laughed, jokingly spinning around with her. Emily walked up to Greg, leaving Lily with Leo Spencer. Everyone was taking the mick and spinning around like mad people, apart from Leo and Anita, who were just sort of standing on the spot swaying, staring into each other's eyes. At the end of the song, they kissed, to no surprise. But when I looked around, so were Paul and Kate (I guess no surprise either) and Grace and Todd! I gasped, and poked Lily in the back as she skipped (yes, I did just say skipped) past me with Leo. She turned around and I pointed over to Todd and Grace. She gasped as well and started giggling. I turned back to face Scorpius.

"Grace has the biggest crush on him. They are such a cute couple too- they are opposites but they match!" This was true. Grace had black hair, Todd had blond. Grace was medium height but Todd was quite tall. Grace had blue eyes, and Todd had brown. She had to go on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. I laughed to myself in disbelief, and turned to look around the room. Another slow song came on. It was the 'wind-down time' on Radio wand, it happened every day at eleven pm. One hour of non stop slow songs. I rested the side of my head against Scorpius' chest so I could hear his heartbeat. We slowly danced over to the punch bowl and poured some more drink. It was nearly finished, actually. He sat down on the armchair and I sat on his lap, snuggling backwards into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I just at there, looking at all my new friends. So much had happened in this week. Probably more than in the rest of my life. I sighed and finished my drink. He finished his and we stood up together. Anita walked up to us.

"Yo, Scorpy." She slurred. She was quite drunk. He sighed, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah? Are you okay?" She nodded, then nearly fell over. He steadied her and made her sit down on the armchair.

"Uh huh. What I wanted to ask..." She trailed off. "I forgot. Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Do you think I'm too young to go further with Leo?" Scorpius looked shocked. He knew they were close, but he was even telling me yesterday how he reckons that Kate and Paul would probably have sex before Anita and Leo did. Apparently, Anita never wanted to go further than kissing until after marriage.

"Well, how much further?" You could see him picking his words carefully.

"This much further!" She held her arms out wide.

"In that case, yes, you are too young. You need to be at least sixteen, otherwise it's against the law." He squeezed my hand. He was trying not to show the shock so obviously that Anita could notice.

"But I love him! Like you love Jess, and she loves you, and, and, Kate loves Paul..." She slumped to the side and yawned.

"Yes, I'm sure you do, but you are very drunk and you don't want to do something that you will regret in the morning. I think that we should all go back to school, the prefect patrols will probably be switching over about now, and you are tired, so is Jess, Kate's still recovering from her cold and Lily can barely stand up." I looked over to her. He was right. She was the biggest lightweight. She was holding onto Leo S for dear life. Scorpius stood up and turned off the stereo. He turned off the disco lights and used Lumos Maxima so the room was light with his wand. He walked over to the punch bowl and filled everyone's cups with the remainders of the drink. Then he spoke up slightly. "Right, guys, it's nearly midnight, and most of the girls are absolutely knackered and completely wasted." He especially looked towards Lily. "I'm tired, we're all drunk, and we've had a great time. Next fortnight, we'll do it again. Let's go to bed." He yawned. "Leo, when we re enter, wrap your arm round Anita's waist to hold her up, and can someone, Paul maybe, give Lily a piggyback so you don't realise she's so drunk she can't walk. Come on, let's go. Where's the map?" He looked around for Lily's bag. It had been kicked under the table. I ducked down and picked it up. I opened it and found the map underneath the cloak. I muttered the password and looked at the map. There were some teachers walking towards the willow! I squeaked and ran over to Scorpius, pointing frantically at the two names walking ever closer. Ryan Myers and Lucy Finnegan. "Oh shoot. Right! Pack up quick, Myers and Finnegan incoming!" He ran across the room and picked up the punch bowl. He screwed up his face in concentration and performed the shrinking charm. "Yes! It worked! Hurry up guys!" I grabbed the radio and shoved it in Lily's bag. I pulled out the cloak and had an idea. I called over Scorpius and he used the enlargement spell. I tested it out and it worked. "You have to be careful, because it is an enchanted object, it will only last for half an hour." I nodded and waited until we the shack was fully cleaned and sorted. Paul picked up Lily, Leo wrapped his arm around Anita's waist and everyone bunched up. Anita and Leo were going to stay out of the cloak and act like a couple, if you get my drift. They were going to cover us whilst we walked behind them, under the cloak. "Right, is everything sorted? Let's go!" Scorpius called out, just as the teachers were about twenty metres from the tree. Leo and Anita got to the door and opened it. I pulled the cloak over the rest of us and we left quickly. We reached the door to the willow just as the teachers opened it.

"Leo Zabini and Anita Goyle, well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you here. Are you the only ones that were in the Shack?" Professor Myers asked. Anita nodded, then grinned hugely.

"Yup." She popped the 'p'. "We've been here since this morning." She laughed, and stroked Leo's arm. "If you get what I mean." Leo was redder than Gryffindor. He smiled ever so slightly. She reached up and ruffled his hair, then placed a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek. He flinched, and went even redder, if that was possible. He was getting quite embarrassed by Anita's very drunk behaviour.

"Oh dear Merlin." Professor Finnegan caught on to what Anita was getting at. "I hope you used protection. If you ever need to talk about... things... Feel free to pop into my office, Anita. Is everything okay?" She looked quite horrified.

"Yes, we're fine. Sorry about her, I think someone spiked her butterbeer. We haven't been there all day, we've only been there for a couple of hours, not that we were doing anything in these hours, we were just talking and having some alone time, we feel like we never have any privacy inside the school. I'm sure that if we reach that step in our relationship, we will... erm... you know. I really think we should be going now, it's late, and we are tired. Not because we were doing anything, just I woke up quite early this morning. We should go." Leo was babbling.

"Yes, well, we were only going to check on the Shack because someone was talking about seeing lights in the Shack's windows. We can walk back with you. Is Anita okay?" Professor Finnegan was looking at Anita, who was nearly crying.

"I thought you loved me? No one spiked my butterbeer, I didn't have any, that's what Lily had! Just because we both have red hair doesn't mean you should get us confused. I mean, I'm so much hotter, and I'm curvier, I mean the kid is completely flat! I'm only a 34C but I always thought that was enough. They're big enough, aren't they?" She had put her hands on her chest and was looking down. Leo blushed and made Anita put her hands by her side.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was spiked. Come on, Neet, bedtime. Let's go back to school." He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up so she didn't have to walk. That was when I noticed something. I poked Scorpius.

"The cloak! Look!" The cloak was shrinking! "Quickly, use the spell again!" Scorpius' eyes widened and he got out his wand. He whispered the spell. Nothing happened. He tried again. "Why isn't it working?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. He tried it again.

"Honestly, do you ever listen in lessons?" Emily tutted. "Once an enchanted object has had a spell performed on it, it cannot have the same spell re-performed. So we are going to have to just crouch down and squeeze closer together, if that's possible." Need I remind you, there were ten of us underneath this cloak that normally only covers three eleven year olds! We had stopped walking and Anita, Leo and the two teachers were quite far ahead. We counted down from five then we all ran forward so we were only a couple of meters behind. Just before we got into the school, Leo did as he was supposed to.

"Oh damn, my wand! It just fell out of my pocket! Can you find it for me please? Anita has fallen asleep." Leo pretended to feel around with his toe. Professor Myers had just opened the door so they could go in.

"Mr Zabini, careful, you don't want to tread on your wand. Oh, this light really is awful. Lumos." Professor Finnegan waved her wand and pointed it onto the floor. Leo was still feeling around with his foot, and pretended to kick it underneath the bushes nearby. We quickly ran inside and waited just inside the door. I stuck my head out of the cloak. So did Scorpius. We both stuck our tongues out at Leo. Then we quickly ran off, pulling the cloak off us when we were out of sight. We all bunched up together and burst out laughing. Lily suddenly snored, which made everyone else laugh even more. We heard someone coming so we ran back to the common room. There was only about five people in the room, including the female sixth year prefect, Lottie (don't call her Charlotte, she'll happily hex you into oblivion) Flint, who was with her boyfriend and also Todd's older brother, Eddy. When they saw Lily fast asleep on Paul's shoulder, they jumped up in surprise.

"Hey guys! Are you okay?" Lottie greeted Emily and Scorpius with a hug. Scorpius' mum was best friends with Lottie and Emily's mum, and Scorpius had grown up with them. "What happened to Lily?" Paul had dumped her down on the sofa, and she was snoring again.

"We had a sort of party, and she's a total lightweight." Emily kicked off her shoes and sat down on a nearby armchair. "Jeez, those are uncomfortable! Why did mum convince me to buy them?" She rubbed her sore feet.

"They do look nice. My ones are really comfortable, actually." Lottie pointed to her feet, where there was a pair of patent black pumps with a small bow at the top. They were identical to Emily's. "Maybe you got the wrong size? And anyway, how much alcohol did she have? Can you convince me to not tell any teachers?" She combed her fingers through her hair absent mindedly.

"Only one bottle of muggle beer. It was really weak as well!" Scorpius wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. He kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear: "Are you tired?" His breath tickled my neck and my arms erupted with goose bumps.

"Not really. You?" I turned round to face him and intertwined my fingers with his. He grinned.

"No. Wanna walk around the school with me when everyone else goes to bed? We can borrow Lily's map." He was still whispering to me. Then we realised that everyone was staring at us. I blushed and he smirked. "What? What are you looking at?" Everyone laughed and looked back to Lottie. Grace and Todd walked over to us, arms wrapped round each other. Neither of them had drunk very much, they were talking about the drink tasting disgusting. They only had two glasses each.

"Say hello to the newest couple in Slytherin house!" Grace grinned, kissing Todd's cheek. He grinned as well and turned to face her and kissed her properly. They stopped kissing when Scorpius cleared his throat. "Have you guys got together yet?" She asked us. I shook my head. "Well, why not? You guys are so cute together!" I blushed. He chuckled.

"Let's see what happens, why don't we?" Scorpius winked at me.

* * *

Everyone eventually went to bed, and because boys aren't allowed in the girl's rooms, Lottie had to carry Lily downstairs to her room. I got out of my dress and changed into my tracksuit bottoms and my pyjama top. I tied my hair up in a really high ponytail and brushed my fringe out. I washed my face and said goodnight to the others. I ran up the stairs and straight into Scorpius. I squeaked and fell over. He laughed and picked me up.

"You must be the clumsiest person I ever met!" he laughed, kissing the tip of my nose. I blushed and grinned.

"Erm, Thanks?" I laughed with him. "Come on, let's go. I brought the map." I pulled it out of my pocket and used the password. I looked around the map. There were two prefects walking through the dungeon corridors. They got to the door and turned around and walked back upstairs. We waited until they were in the trophy room and left the common room and walked upstairs. "Where shall we go? The Astronomy Tower?" I pointed to the tower on the map which was empty. It was up on the seventh floor. There was no one in that entire floor.

"It's too cold up there, but maybe we can still go up to that floor? There are quite a few empty classrooms and stuff up there." He pointed to all the classrooms. I nodded.

"Let's go!" I grabbed onto his hand and put my fingers in between each of his so our hands were well and truly locked together. We eventually reached the seventh floor. We were walking along when suddenly a door appeared to the side of us. We stopped and looked at it. "Shall we open it?" he shrugged then nodded. I grabbed onto the handle and pushed the door open. When we got inside, I gasped. "Awesome! Where are we?" I opened the map. Strange. We had disappeared from the map. Must be a magical room. The room was quite small, and it had a small fire, two armchairs, a sofa and a huge fluffy white rug covering the floor. The room was white with one wall painted red, the sofas were red and the room was really cosy. We both went and sat down on the same armchair, so I ended up sitting on his lap. We both burst out laughing, but I didn't move and he didn't push me off. I turned to face him and we both stopped laughing. I leaned closer into him and slowly closed my eyes. We leaned closer and closer until my lips met his. The kiss started off slow but soon the pace quickened. He gently nibbled my lip and I opened my mouth slightly. Then realisation sunk in. I pushed him away and blushed.

"Scor, I can't. I've only known you for a couple of days! I think you are really nice, and cute, and I really like you, but I can't. My mum has always taught me that there is no need to kiss the person to seal your relationship. Especially not at my age. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I felt awful, but I couldn't kiss him yet. "I'm too young to be in a relationship, right?" I asked.

"What about Grace and Todd? They've known each other for less than we have. You aren't too young for a relationship. Lily is dating Jordan and the Scamander boy at the same time. I think you are really nice and sweet and pretty too. I really like you. I don't care if my parents-well more likely my grandfather, doesn't approve of us. I like you. If you don't want to kiss me just yet then fine, I'll wait. I just want you to know that." He looked so genuine and sweet that I just melted. I began kissing him with more passion than I thought possible. I wrapped my arms around him and turned so I was straddling him. He pulled my hair out of its ponytail and scrunched his hands into my long curly hair. When we stopped for breath, he smirked. "I thought you didn't want to kiss me? I guess I'm just too irresistible." I laughed and carried on kissing him. This went on for about ten minutes until we were both breathless. "We should really be getting back to the common room now." He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. I snuggled into his neck. He smelt of cinnamon and apples. I grinned like the Cheshire cat. "What, why are you smiling like that?" He asked, kissing the tip of my nose. I blushed and looked away shyly.

"You smell of apples and cinnamon." I giggled. He grinned as well. He slowly put me down and I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same.

"Thank you?" He asked. "That's a good thing, right?" I nodded and we kissed again. "We really need to go. It's about one in the morning." Suddenly a clock appeared showing that it was indeed 1am. I nodded and we left the room. Suddenly the door shrank and eventually disappeared. "Huh. Strange. Use the map to check if anyone's around." I pulled it out of my pocket and checked it. There was no one on this floor or the sixth floor. There were two prefects on the fifth floor, but they were on the other side of the school. Other than that, there was no one. We slowly descended into the common room, with our arms still wrapped around each other. "Night, Jess. See you tomorrow." We kissed one last time then went down our different stairs. I entered the room and was promptly attacked by Stella the cat. I squeaked and fell over. Then I noticed Josie was sitting up and staring at me.

"Where have you been?" She asked curiously. I stood up and picked up Stella. I sat down on my bed and replied.

"I was with Scorpius. Why are you still awake?" I stroked Stella, grinning like a madman at the thought of Scorpius.

"Bad dream. What were you doing with Scorpius?" She yawned and wriggled back underneath the covers, but stayed sitting and looking at me.

"Nothing." I replied, grinning. She gave me a look, an _I-know-you-are-lying_ look. I sighed. "Fine. We were in this room on the seventh floor, talking and we ended up kissing. Did you hear about Grace and Todd?" I tried changing the subject. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did. She woke up me, Gemma and Stella just to talk to us about it." I laughed. That was so something that Grace would do. "But I want to talk about you and Scorpius." I sighed.

"Can I just go brush my teeth and do my hair, please? It got kinda messed up." I grinned. I walked into the bathroom and nearly screamed when Josie appeared behind me. "Jeez, you scared me!" I started brushing my teeth. Josie sat next to the sink on the counter were everyone put their stuff. She waited until I started brushing my hair and carried on talking to me. We talked about everything that happened and eventually we climbed into bed. I fell asleep quickly and my dreams were filled with a certain blond haired, grey eyed boy.

**So they kissed! Yay! When I was reading through the last chapter, I realised that I forgot about Scorpius' date, and Emily's date. Well, let's say they had their dates when everyone else was in the park! Remember to review!**


	18. Home For Christmas

**A/N:**** So I'm making the chapters extra long so I can fit the whole year within 25ish (I SAID ISH) chapters. After this chapter the term is gonna fly by, then there will be Christmas then Easter term, then Easter break, etc. Enjoy! I'm sad because the Olympics is all over. Did anyone else realise that in the opening ceremony, Gilderoy Lockhart performed, and in the closing one, Peter Pettigrew was performing. Strange. I thought they lost the Resurrection Stone. How did Lockhart escape St. Mungo's as well?**

I woke up to being thumped around the head with pillows by Grace and Lily. I groaned and rolled over.

"Hmm, up too late were we? With someone, perhaps? Doing inappropriate things?" Grace winked at me. I blushed. I slowly rolled over and over until I fell out of bed. I sat up and stared at Josie.

"You told them? Seriously? Josie!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at her. She laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it was some huge gossip and I couldn't hold it in. Also because when Lily went upstairs a few minutes ago, Scorpius had a grin the size of Jupiter smacked on his face and she wanted to know why." Josie laughed at my face.

"Why didn't you tell me? Jess! When? And what exactly happened?" Lily screeched. I put my hand to my ear and walked into the bathroom. Lily and Grace followed me. I started brushing my hair and washing my face. They started bombarding me with questions, which made me laugh. "What? Why are you laughing?" I dried off my face and smiled.

"Because that's exactly what Josie was doing last night. Bombarding me with questions and stuff." I wasn't sure what to wear. It had to be something nice, but comfy. I wasn't doing any flying today but I was going to be sitting around for ages just watching them. Oh that reminds me, I need to go to the library and get a book to read! I eventually decided on my outfit I bought yesterday- the jeans and t-shirt. I slid on my favourite pink Carvela pumps and tied my hair up. "Nothing really _happened_; we just kissed, talked and hugged. Why do you guys even care?" I applied my lip balm and started walking upstairs. I was greeted by a still smiling Scorpius. "Morning, Scorp." I kissed him quickly and gently. Nearly everyone in the room gasped. I pulled away from the kiss and we both laughed. Everyone was still staring at us and they started whispering. I smiled and wrapped him up in another kiss.

"Since when were you two going out?" Emily pulled me away from him. I grinned.

"Well, technically we aren't going out." We said at the same time. We burst out laughing and I walked back to him and wrapped my arms his stomach. He kissed the top of my head and I blushed, snuggling closer into his chest. I looked up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him again. Then Paul punched Scorpius in the arm. He pulled away but we stayed hugging.

"What do you want now?" Scorpius rubbed his arm. "Jeez, Paul, it's good I'm friends with you, I'd hate to get in a fight with you! Ouch!"

"Well, if you aren't going out, why are you suddenly all over each other?" Paul punched him again.

"Bloody hell mate, stop and I'll tell you!" He rubbed his arm. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He smirked. "Well, we were in the castle last night, and we found a room on the seventh floor, not sure what it was called-"

"The Room of Requirement?" Kate piped up. Her cold was nearly completely gone now. Her nose was ever so slightly red and she sniffled a bit, but that was it.

"Really? Well, we went in there, just to talk, and, well, yeah." I finished off. Scorpius grinned and I laughed. "Come on, let's go have breakfast, and I want to see you guys go flying." I grabbed his hand and we all left together.

XxXxXx

We used a spell to open the broom shed and everyone grabbed a broom. Me, Grace, Kate and Anita all relaxed in the stands. I was talking with the others and playing truths until the conversation sort of died down. Kate went inside because she got too cold and Anita managed to coax down Leo and they went off to the Room. This left Paul, Leo S, Greg, Todd, Scorpius, Emily and Lily. Paul and Scorpius were beaters for the team, and Emily really wanted to become chaser but Slytherin didn't allow girls to even audition. Lily was surprisingly good at it too. Emily had found a spare quaffle in the shed and they were all throwing it around. Scorpius flew over to me and hovered a couple of feet away.

"Whatcha reading?" He lowered himself down so he was standing. He walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug. "Is it any good?"

"It's a muggle book. It's called Angus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging. It's really funny actually. My muggle friend from primary school said that I should read it." I showed him the cover.

"What exactly _is_ full frontal snogging?" He scratched his chin. I grinned.

"This." I pulled him into a kiss. We slowly sat down, not stopping for a second. After about a minute, we pulled away for air.

"Hmm, it's good, but I didn't get a full example, I think." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, but pulled him into another kiss anyway. My hands instinctively reached up into his medium length blonde hair and I curled my hands into the back. He moved his hands so they were placed in my lower back, where he started tracing circles.

"Oi lovebirds!" Kate shouted in our ears. I squeaked and fell of the bench. They both laughed at me and Scorpius reached out to pull me back up onto the bench. "I bought an orange to see the first years seeking skills. I'm still not playing though." She tossed the orange to Scorpius, who caught it easily. He tossed it up in the air a couple of times and nodded. He kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Sorry, Jessie, but the woman has spoken." He joked. "Shame, I was having fun." I blushed and waved goodbye. He climbed onto his broom and kicked off, immediately tossing it to Leo, who was flying past. He caught it easily.

"Hey! This pitch has been reserved for Slytherins! Get down here right now!" Some boys had just entered the pitch. "You lot in the benches too! Get down here!" We jumped up and started going towards the steps when Leo had a 'genius' idea.

"OI LILY! GO LONG!" He shouted across to Lily, then lobbed it with all his might to the other end of the stadium. Lily nodded and sped forward, towards the fast sinking orange. Everyone had stopped and was staring at her. She dove for the orange and caught it a couple of feet off the ground. Everyone started cheering and even the actual team looked impressed. We all ran down to the pitch and everyone that was flying lowered themselves onto the ground and walked over to the group.

"We are Slytherins. We aren't breaking any rules." Leo whispered quietly. The guy that was obviously captain looked around the group and found Scorpius and Paul.

"Hey, Scorpius! How are ya, man? It's been so long! Sorry we couldn't make your dad's birthday, we were on holiday. Paul! Been practicing beating?" The captain greeted them like old friends. I guess they must be, and they obviously were in the team together. Paul nodded.

"Oh, it's alright mate, it wasn't even that good. Lucius was being, well, himself." They laughed.

"Who's the rest of them. Who's the orange girl?" He pointed to Lily. She raised an eyebrow.

"That's Lily. Lily Potter. You know everyone in my year, and this is Grace and Greg Goyle, Leo Spencer, Todd Pucey, and finally, my girlfriend, Jess Cooper." He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed and hid behind my fringe.

"Lily Potter, the rebel of the family. Hmm, I wonder. I need to ask Hooch something."He hopped on his broom and kicked upwards, disappearing over the stands. He was gone for about ten minutes. "Right, Lily, audition for seeker. Wednesday night. 5pm. We have a seeker, and he's decent, but you are much better. Now bugger off the lot of you, we have to practice chasing skills. Scorpius, Paul, you're not needed. Make sure you are at auditions though." We all turned to walk off. "Oh, and I meant to say. Nice girlfriend." He winked at me and I looked at the floor shyly. Grace and Lily walked up to me. Grace shoved Scorpius out of the way and Grace made me look up. They both put their arms around me.

"What? I thought you weren't going out! Why do you never tell us these things?" The said at the same time.

"Guys! It's a Jess sandwich!" I avoided the question because I didn't know the answer myself.

"Don't care. Answer the question." They said again in unison. I sighed. Scorpius appeared behind me and picked me up, pulling me out of the girls' arms. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug from behind. I held his hands around my stomach and he couldn't help but tickling me. I was on the floor in seconds- I'm so ticklish.

"The reason she didn't tell is because she didn't know. We actually aren't going out, it's just easier to say 'my girlfriend' than 'the girl I kissed a couple of times and really like'." He helped me up and hugged me, whispering 'sorry' into my ear. I nodded and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well, why aren't you going out yet? MERLIN'S BEARD, stop kissing!" They said again at the same time. They were beginning to scare me.

"Stop speaking at the same time!" Me and Scorpius both said at, ironically, the same time. We laughed.

"Here, Jess, come with me quickly." Scorpius grabbed onto my hand and steered me to a nearby tree. When we were out of sight from the others, we stopped. "Jess, I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded happily and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. I could feel him smiling, which made me smile too. I giggled and we went back to the group.

"What just happened there?" Lily and Grace asked. I wrapped my arms around Scorpius' stomach and grinned.

"Work it out yourself. Let's go get lunch, I'm hungry." I grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him into the Great Hall.

XxXxXx

The rest of autumn term passed by quickly. Lily got seeker, which has never happened before, a girl getting Seeker in Slytherin house, I mean. I don't think a girl has ever even been part of the Slytherin Quidditch team before. Thanks to Lily's amazing skills, we had won against Hufflepuff 230-70. I was still dating Scorpius, we would always go to Hogsmeade together, and then we would have the usual party. Leo and Anita decided to wait for a while before they had sex, for they had only been going out a few months. Grace and Todd had a very on/off relationship, but you could tell they really liked each other. Lily decided that she preferred Jordan to Lysander, and that poor old Lysander was too quiet and dating him wasn't as fun. Emily and my brother went out on two dates overall before they decided there was no chemistry between them, and they broke up. They stayed good friends though. My other brothers still hated me, and I would often get into fights with them. Lily's bothers still ignored her, but you could see the strain in Albus' eyes. He hated it in Gryffindor. All too quickly, it was Christmas break. Mum had forced me to come home, even though I could tell that it would probably be a nightmare. So I bring us to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Mum, dad and all my brothers were waiting a couple of meters away. I was saying goodbye to Lily and Grace when Harry Potter walked up to us.

"Lily, we need to go. We are meeting with Teddy and Victoire at 6pm. Say goodbye to... Who are your friends?" Harry pointed to me, Grace, Todd, Greg and Leo. I had already said goodbye to most of the third years, with the exception to Scorpius.

"Grace and Greg Goyle, Todd Pucey, Leo Spencer and Jess Cooper. Have Ted and Vic moved in together yet? He owled me a couple of weeks ago saying they might be." She pointed to each of us. It got kind of annoying because no one seemed to know us.

"They are finishing the move in the next week or so. We need to go. Nice to meet all of you, but we must go." He nodded in our direction. Lily pulled us all into a big hug and whispered in mine and Grace's ear.

"Owl me or I will hunt you down and kill you." She joked. "Dad, I just need to go say goodbye to one last person." She skipped off to Jordan, who was passing. She pulled him into a huge hug. They hadn't kissed properly yet but they were getting close. He kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye. They walked off, and so did everyone else eventually, leaving me and Scorpius to have some alone time. I pulled him into a quick and gentle kiss, which soon deepened. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and he had his hands knotted into my hair, which I had kept down because Scorpius said he preferred it down. He nibbled my lip and I opened my mouth slightly, giving his tongue the entrance it wanted. Our tongues rubbed together and began almost a battle of dominance. He slowly moved his hand to cup my bum. I slapped his hand away, but kept kissing him.

"JESSICA LOUISE COOPER! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! IMMEDIATELY!" My mum shouted. I jumped and pulled away. I grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him over to meet my parents. "Who is this boy? Why are you bringing shame to the family name by kissing him in such a public place, and letting him do more inappropriate things, at your age?" She screeched.

"Mum, dad, this is Scorpius, my boyfriend. Technically, I stopped him doing the inappropriate things." I flashed a glance at my mum. I could almost see steam coming out of her ears. They were bright red too- she was angry.

"Don't act smart with me missy. I seem to recall that you got put in _Slytherin_, not Ravenclaw." I gasped. I thought my mum didn't mind? Tears sprung to my eyes. "I think you should leave, Scorpius." She sneered his name. I turned to face him.

"Owl me, okay?" I pulled him into a hug and whispered this in his ear. He nodded and kissed me one last time, I think just to annoy my brothers. Mum wasn't that bothered by kissing, but I think his wandering hands made her angriest. The kiss was just a second long, but it still meant something. His parents appeared at his side and Draco smiled at me.

"Goodness, Jess, you haven't changed a lot this term! Scorpius has shot up, don't you think?" He shook my hand enthusiastically. I nodded. I really had to go on my tiptoes and he had to lean down slightly as well to kiss me. I was 5 foot nothing, and he was about 5 foot five or six.

"I'm so glad to hear that you finally got together. He sent a few letters talking about you. He still doesn't say much about school. Why didn't you tell me about her, Scorpius? She's very pretty." Scorpius' mum said in one breath. I blushed at the compliment. "Oh, you probably don't know my name, do you? I'm Astoria!" She pulled me into hug. I blinked, shocked. Then Astoria noticed my parents standing behind me, and they didn't look too pleased. "Hey, you're Emily's sister, right? She was in my year at school! And this must be..." She pointed to my dad.

"Sam. Sam Cooper. It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you probably didn't talk to Emily much, did you?" Astoria shook her head.

"No, we were in different houses, sadly. She married Oliver Wood, am I correct? The keeper for Appleby Arrows? Draco used to drag me along to these awful Quidditch matches when we were dating." I liked Astoria. My parents had barely spoken, but she didn't even seem to notice. She was chatty and happy. "We really must go, we are going out soon for dinner with the rest of the family. Scorpius, say goodbye to Jess." He awkwardly hugged me, obviously slightly more embarrassed that his parents were there as well.

"Bye, Scorpius. Owl me, and we can meet up sometime over the holidays, maybe in Diagon Alley?" I reached up to kiss his cheek and hugged him tightly. He nodded.

"I promise I will owl you. Actually, a couple of days after Christmas, our family always throw a big Christmas part and dinner, and I get to invite some of my friends. Do you want to come?" I looked over to my dad.

"Please can I go, daddy?" Normally if I used 'daddy' my dad would let me go places. My mum never caved in, but my dad normally did. He started to shake his head, but I pouted. "Please? I'll be good for the rest of this holiday. I promise. Please, please, please!"

"Eurgh, I'm such a pushover." He muttered. I grinned. "Of course you can go, but you have to be on your best behaviour at all times this holiday. Understood?" I nodded and ran up to him, giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you thank you, you are the best dad in the whole wide world!" I smiled even more. "See you then Scorpius." I turned to face him and give him one more hug.

"I'll send the official invitation by owl sometime. Bye Jessie." He tilted my chin up so was looking at him. "See you then, or maybe before." I smiled at him and reached up kiss him one last time. It lasted about thirty seconds until my dad cleared his throat. We pulled apart and both turned to look at him.

"We need to go, Jess. Grandma and grandpa are waiting at home." He looked at the floor blushing. I got my shyness of my dad. "It was nice to meet you, Draco, Astoria. Scorpius, you had better treat her well." I groaned.

"Dad! Of course he treats me well! Do you honestly think that I would be dating him if he didn't?" I looked up to Scorpius' silver-grey eyes. He smiled and hugged me one last time, then stepped away, turning to pick up his trunk and owl, Anna-Bella. It was apparently named after his two aunts. They were called Bellatrix and Andromeda, so he had mashed their names up together, and got Anna-Bella. "Bye, Scorpius." I said one last time. _I love you_, I thought, but I wasn't going to say it out loud, especially not in front of everyone. We left the platform and climbed into the car, facing stony silence until we got in. You could see a vein throbbing in mum's temple. It was like she was a time bomb and that was the clock counting down the seconds until the bomb goes off. The second we got into the door and it was shut, she exploded.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING THAT MALFOY BOY?!" She screamed. I flinched slightly, and she carried on. "I'M GUESSING YOU NEVER GOT TO KNOW THAT HIS FATHER WAS A DEATH EATER, AS WAS HIS FATHER! YOU JUST JUMPED STRAIGHT TO KISSING HIM! THERE IS ONLY A PHYSICAL RELATIONSHIP, ISN'T THERE? HIS FATHER WAS A FOLLOWER OF VOLDEMORT!"

"There isn't just a physical relationship mum. He became my best friend before my boyfriend. Of course I know that his father and grandfather were Death Eaters. He told me about it. He hates being known as 'the Death Eaters son'. His family have changed now. Well, his grandfather hasn't, but his dad is different now. He's really nice, didn't you see at Kings Cross? He hates the bad name that the Malfoy family get. I really like him, mum. Even if you don't like him, I'm not going to break up with him. I love him, mum." I was trying as hard as possible to keep my voice in one single monotone, but it wavered slightly in the last sentence.

"No, you don't. It's hormones. You are growing up. You don't really like him, next week you will like someone else, I bet. How long have you been going out for, anyway?" She had calmed down slightly.

"Since the first week of term. I do like him, mum. It's not just hormones." At this moment grandma and grandpa walked in. "Grandma! Grandpa!" I shouted, and pulled them into a huge hug. I had told them about Scorpius, because I knew they wouldn't get angry at me. I whispered in grandma's ear; "Mum's being mean about Scorpius." She nodded and gave my mum a stern look.

"Josephine, don't be mean about Jess dating someone. I happen to remember that you had your fair share of boys that you dated during school, and did I ever show if I disapproved? There were some very inappropriate boys you dated. Can't you see that Jess does genuinely like him?" I tried to hide my grin at my mum's face, but I sort of failed. I smiled for a millisecond then mum saw my face and I quickly scowled.

"So you even have the same scowl as that boy. Draco was always walking around with that stupid scowl on his smug little face. It made me want to punch him- just like Hermione apparently did in the first year. He's bad news, Jess. I think you should stay away from him. Stay away from the Lily girl as well. I order you." Tears appeared into my eyes, and I couldn't be bothered to fight them. They poured down my cheeks and I ran up to my room. When I got there, I let the sobs out as well. I locked my bedroom door and lied face down on my bed. I was getting to the stage of where I had no tears left and I was in the deep breathing stage, when I heard something at my window. I looked to it, wiping my eyes. Nothing was there. Then Scorpius appeared on a broom outside. I gasped, shocked. I rubbed my eyes just to check I wasn't seeing things. He knocked on my window. I ran over and threw it open.

"Scorpius! Why are you here?" I asked the second the window was opened.

"If you let me in, I'll tell you." He whispered. I shook my head.

"You can't come in. I know, I'll stand on the window ledge, get on the broom, and we go to the tree house?" I pointed to it. The sun had just set and the sky still had a slight pink tinge. We lived on the outskirts of Surrey in a converted farm. We had twenty acres of land, but the house was quite small really for our family. There were eight bedrooms, which when you consider how there are five kids and two adults (who share a bedroom), this left two spare rooms. There were seven bathrooms because each of our bedrooms had an en suite and there was another bathroom for guests. There was a medium size kitchen-dining room, a big living room filled with beanbags and sofas, my dad's study, and that was about it.

"What? You can't climb on the broom!" He whisper shouted. I grinned and flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"Watch me." I jumped onto the loveseat and climbed out onto the very shallow window ledge. I forgot quite how shallow. It must have been about three inches long. I looked down. Bad mistake. I was up on the third floor, and I'm bad with heights. I nearly screamed. "Come closer. Closer." He edged closer until he was directly in front of me. "Right, I'm trusting you to stay still. Don't move." I slowly stepped over the other side of the broom and lowered myself down. When I was sitting, I gave Scorpius a huge hug. "Thanks for saving me" I kissed him on his cheek. As I pulled away, my lips brushed his ear. He shivered and I giggled. I leaned forward again and kissed just below his ear. He shivered again. We began flying over to the tree house, and I experimentally nipped his earlobe. He groaned slightly, but quickly covered it up. I kissed just below his ear just as we landed on the 'balcony' of the house and he groaned properly.

"You drive me crazy." He growled, turning around and kissing me full on the lips. I pushed him away and walked into the tree house. "What's wrong?" I sat on the floor and tucked my knees underneath my chin, wrapping my arms around my legs and rocking slightly. I sighed deeply.

"Mum wants me to stop seeing you. She wants me to stop being friends with Lily too. I don't even understand why- she didn't seem angry about it when I wrote to her. I just don't get it." Tears were already welling up in my eyes. I wiped them away furiously and looked down so Scorpius couldn't see the tears. I blinked and a single tear escaped and fell down onto my foot. He saw it and walked over to me. He sat down calmly and put his arms around me. "I didn't think she could be this mean."

"I think she's just angry that you didn't tell her about us. Also my wandering hands. I'm so sorry about that, I just got caught up-" I put a finger to his lips.

"I think that might of made her slightly angry, but I think there's something else in there that has nothing to do with us, or Lily. I think it's something to do with her school days. She kept mentioning about your father, and your grandfather, and you-know-who." He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sick of the bad name my family gets! We have all changed now. Well, Lucius is still grumpy, but we have changed. I hate being known as the death eater's son!" I nodded.

"That's exactly what I told my mum when she was having a go at me about you. I just don't get it." I sniffed, and a few more tears escaped. He saw these tears as well and made me look at him.

"It's going to be alright. I'm sorry but I'm not going to break up with you because I like you too much. Listen, Jess, we can get through this. I'm sure your mum will calm down. It's going to be alright." He hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I promise it will be fine." I knew he was probably right, but I still had a huge feeling of dread."If you ever need me, just owl me, or Floo to my house. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. If you ever just want to talk to someone, I'll be there." I sighed, and almost smiled.

"Thank you. That's just what I want." I whispered. I snuggled further into him and yawned.

"Are you tired? You can always go back to your room and I'll go back home." He rubbed my arm and leaned backwards slightly.

"No, I'm fine. Why are you here anyway?" I pushed him back further so he was lying down and I placed my head on his chest.

"James owled me. 'Big row between Jess and mum. Come quick here's the address.' " He quoted. I laughed. That was such a James thing to do. I owed him. I yawned again and I soon fell asleep.

**So, I made this chapter sooo long! I used the name Josephine as Jess' mum's name, but you probably would know her as something else. I can assure that you will find out her name soon.**

**I listened to millions of songs when writing this- they help me concentrate. Songs that sort of have a bit of resemblance are Count On Me by Bruno Mars, The Little Things and also Realise by Colbie Caillat, and you can't forget THE BEST SONG EVER: Wands by The Midnight Beast. LISTEN TO IT. IMMEDIATELY.**


	19. Ouch

**A/N:**** Poor Jess. So this chapter is Christmas and the next is back to school! Enjoy and remember to review! MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO WANDS BY THE MIDNIGHT BEAST! It has nothing to do with this chapter, but it's an awesome song! Stefan Abingdon iloveyou. And guys, you have to remember- Jess was friends with Scorpius before they got together, and the sleeping together is just sleeping. She's wayyyy too young! Also, I changed the dates of Aunt Molly's wedding- it's now in December.**

"Jess! Jess, wake up! It's morning! Scorpius, you too! Quickly, mum will be up soon!" Someone was poking me. I rolled over and groaned. "Jess, wake up. Come on, Scorpius needs to leave." This voice started pulling my sleeve and shaking me. I opened one eye to see the sun just rising. I sat up and stretched. I turned to face the voice and discovered it was James. I smiled happily and reached over to give him a hug.

"Thanks James. For everything. The owl, this, everything." I turned to see Scorpius. He was still fast asleep. I placed a huge kiss on his mouth. "Get up." He grunted. "Scorpius, get up immediately unless you want my mum, or brothers, or even perhaps my dad to murder you. Get up." I poked him. Still no reply. I tickled him and I could see that he was just about to sit up. I poked him again. "Babe, you have to get up. I don't want my boyfriend to get murdered because of me." _I'm not that special._ I thought, but I decided not to say aloud. I placed a kiss on his lips as a last minute attempt, and he started kissing me back. James sighed and prodded me.

"As much as I'm happy my sister has found someone, I really don't want to see her kissing someone. Especially at her age." I pulled away from the kiss and groaned.

"Well, go back inside. I want to kiss my amazing and super hot boyfriend." I winked at Scorpius. He smirked.

"No can do, sis. Mum's alarm just went off. It's six am." I sighed.

"You annoy me." I muttered, rolling over and standing up. I picked up Scorpius' broom and passed it to him. He grabbed it, put his wand in his pocket, stood up, kissed me one last time and mounted his broom. "See you at the dinner." I whispered into his ear, kissing the tender spot just below. I could see the strain in his eyes where he was trying not to kiss me again. "Bye, Scorp." I purred. He grunted and turned away from James quickly so you couldn't see the ever so slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. I laughed, and hugged him once more. "You have to go now. See you later, and remember to owl me."

"Every day." He promised, and with that he was off, zooming away on his Firebolt 4. I sighed and turned to face James.

"So, what happened last night after mum tried ruining my life?" I put on a cheery tone. James rolled his eyes.

"You are such a drama queen." He laughed. "Not much though, we had lasagne for supper, and we gave Alex and me my birthday presents. It was fun, I got a new owl. Her name is Phoenix, and she's beautiful. She's quite friendly too."

"Oh that reminds me, did Stella behave last night?" I remembered that she was stuck in the house all night.

"She was with you when I came up here, but ran away when she saw me." I grinned. I loved my little kitty cat!

"Cool! What did Alex get?" I asked, not really interested.

"A new broom. The Firebolt 3, because the Firebolt 4 was only released a week ago." I laughed; trust Scorpius to have the newest broom on the market!

"I can't wait until my birthday. I wonder what I'm going to get." I tied up my knotty hair. I normally slept with it tied up, but I wasn't expecting to stay with Scorpius all night. "What's the date today?" I asked him, trying to work out how long until my birthday.

"December eighth." Normal schools normally broke up a week after, but because we had no 'half term' we broke up a week earlier. I stretched and started climbing down the ladder, jumping off the second to last rung, trying to be graceful. Pfft, me? I fell straight over. James sighed loudly, and climbed down to stand next to me. I sat up laughing, but then I realised that I had landed on my wrist weirdly. I looked at it. It seemed sort of wonky. Then I realised that it hurt like hell, and I burst into tears. "Oh Merlin. What's wrong Jess?" I was in too much pain to talk, so I just pointed to my wrist. James sighed and rolled his eyes. He helped me up and took me into the kitchen where mum was busy making breakfast. "Mum, Jess fell over and hurt her wrist." He said in a bored voice. It did happen quite a lot. Mum looked up and gasped.

"Oh Jessie, I'm so sorry for last night. How did you do this? Why were you in the garden?" She came over to check my wrist, and touched it. I screamed. "Oh goodness, I think it's broken."

"I-i-i-i was in the tree house playing with Stella, a-a-a-and James came t-t-to tell me that b-b-breakfast was nearly ready. I-i-i was c-climbing down the ladder, and I f-f-fell." I wailed, clutching my wrist. "Mum it _hurts!_" I inspected it.

"We need to get you to St Mungo's." She tidied up the rest of the house and finished breakfast in seconds. "Kids, breakfast is ready! I gotta take Jess to the hospital, she hurt her wrist." She pulled me towards the fireplace. I dug my heels in and shook my head.

"N-n-not St Mungo's. I want to go to a _muggle_ hospital." I whispered. Mum blinked in shock. "S-s-st Mungo's is s-s-scary." She shook her head and carried on pulling me to the fireplace. "No! I want to go to a muggle hospital!" Mum sighed and took my hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly we were apparating. In a second we thudded onto the floor in a dark alley. I looked around, but mum was already pulling me to the end of the alley. When we reached the road, I turned to see the muggle hospital in the nearby town. We once visited dad here when he had an operation. She was walking towards a door marked 'Accident and Emergency'. She entered the door and went straight over to a receptionist, who was tapping away on something called a computer. She slowly looked up to us.

"Hello, this is East Surrey Hospital, Accident and Emergency unit, how may I help you?" She pulled her glasses off and looked me up and down.

"My daughter fell over and I think she hurt her wrist. Help her immediately." Mum replied curtly. I wiped a few tears away from my face. The woman shook her head and started to speak.

"I'm afraid ma'am that we have a lot of more pressing matters at hand. If you fill in this form, we can arrange an appointment as soon as possible." She handed mum a clipboard. Big mistake. I saw the tips of mum's ears go red- uh oh.

"You will help my daughter immediately." She growled. The woman slowly nodded.

"Luckily, you seem to be the most of an emergency at the moment. Please step into room 5, where a doctor will see you." The lady gestured to the corridor nearby. Mum took a deep breath and smiled. She strode away from the lady and walked into the room. There was a fat balding doctor sitting at the desk inside the room. When he saw us, he stood up and wiped his hands against his white coat.

"Hello, I'm Dr Jefferson. What's the emergency?" He asked, shaking mum's hand.

"My daughter fell over and hurt her wrist." She pulled my arm up gently to show the doctor. He touched it slightly and I screamed. "I think it's broken." He nodded.

"Well, if we go and X-ray it for you..." He tailed off, poking his head around the door. "Is the X-ray room free?" He asked a nurse walking past. She nodded. He turned back to face us and beckoned. We followed him until we reached a room that had signs about something called 'radiation' all over it. "If you would take off your jacket and roll up your sleeves, removing any jewellery that might interfere with the X-ray..." He carried on with instructions and opened the door. We walked in and he made me sit on a long table. "Now, if you lie down so that your wrist and arm is on full view of this machine." I slowly placed my arm on the table, trying not to wince as it touched. "Mum, if you could come stand behind this screen, I will commence with the X-ray." He went and stood behind a clear plastic screen. He counted down from 3 and the machine flashed. He did this a couple of times until he stood up from the chair and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, if we wait ten minutes for the pictures to develop, we can see what is going on. I was still crying and he noticed. "We can also give you some painkillers when we find out what is wrong." I nodded happily.

XxXxXx

I had broken both bones in my arm and dislocated my wrist (I also technically broke my wrist as one of the broken bones was where my wrist is). The doctors put my wrist back into the socket, and put a neon pink cast on my arm from my elbow to where my fingers started. In 6 weeks they would take the pink cast off and put on a cast just for my wrist for two more weeks. I got given some strong painkillers that apparently had a side effect of laughing a lot. I could feel it. I was laughing at signs that said 'canteen', for Merlin's sake. It was a funny word. We apparated home where everyone was waiting for us. Teehee, 'apparate' was a funny word too! The second James saw my cast he gasped.

"Jess! Why didn't you go to St. Mungo's to get it fixed? What's wrong with it anyway?" He rushed forward to give me a hug, as did Dad.

"I broke both bones in my arm and dislocated my wrist. Do you like the colour? It's pink!" I laughed. Dad gave me a strange look.

"She had some pretty strong painkillers and she's very giggly." Mum explained. "Do you want some breakfast Jess?" I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I sat down and immediately tucked into the Cheeri-owls and some pancakes and waffles. I nearly used up a whole bottle of chocolate sauce because I liked the noise that it made so much. I finished it and decided that I was going to write to Lily. Then I realised that it was my right arm that I had broken. I groaned.

"What's wrong princess?" Granddad walked into the room with Grandma. I turned round to face them and grinned.

"I broke my arm and wrist. I dislocated my wrist as well!" I showed them the cast proudly. "Do you want to sign it?" The doctors had given me a felt tip pen called a Sharpie so people could sign my wrist. Grandma nodded and happily wrote 'Get better soon Jess! Love Grandma' at the top of my cast. Granddad wrote 'Grandpa' just underneath what Grandma wrote.

"But what's wrong?" Grandma asked, pouring some milk onto her bran flakes. I laughed.

"Well," I dragged out the well so it lasted about five seconds. "I broke my right arm. I write with my right arm. I want to write to Lily."

"Oh that's really simple! Use a quick quotes quill, or the commanding spell." Grandma exclaimed. "I have an old quill from my journalist days. It's upstairs on the dresser if you want it. I'll show you how to use it." I ran upstairs to their bedroom and grabbed it. I ran back downstairs, only stumbling once. I picked up some parchment from the big desk in the living room and walked back into the kitchen. I sat down opposite Grandma and she began to teach me how to use a quick quotes quill. After about 10 minutes I had got the hang of it, so I went upstairs and began dictating my letter.

_Hiya Lily!_

_I was just writing to let you know that I had a huge row with my mum last night where she said I couldn't see Scorpius anymore. _**I wasn't going to mention about her too. **_I didn't really listen and Scorpius came round to my house in the early hours of the morning. We talked for a while and he ended up sleeping in the tree house with me. Anyway, long story short, this morning I broke my wrist and arm, and dislocated my wrist too. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet up with me. Mum probably wouldn't let me go out, but we could meet at your house, or you can come to mine. It's on the Floo network, just say Pennyfield Farm and you will get here. But it would be easier to go to yours, because of my brothers. Anyway, I'm free all of the holidays, just owl me to check that I'm in!_

_Lots of luuurve,_

_Jess xxx_

I checked the page for any spelling errors and grinned. The quill had written it well. I called for Luna and gave it to her. She nodded and flew off. Then I started writing to Scorpius.

_Scorpius,_

_About ten minutes after you left I managed to break my arm and wrist, and dislocate my wrist too. It was so nice of you to come all the way to my house. Thank you, so much. I feel a lot better now. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up sometime this week. Rather than flying to my house, we are registered on the Floo network. Just say Pennyfield Farm, and you will get to my house. However, it's kind of a bad idea, what with my brothers and my mum. So I think I should go to yours. Mum won't let me go out to Diagon Alley or anything though. Anyway, owl me back!_

_Thanks, again._

_Jess xxx_

I sealed the letter up and walked into James' room, where Phoenix was sleeping in her cage. I opened it and gave her an owl treat. She accepted it happily and climbed out. I gave her the letter and told her where to take it. She blinked twice and flew off. I walked back into my room and was immediately attacked by a bundle of fluff, also called Stella the cat. I squealed and ran over to the bed, where Stella immediately pounced on me. I laughed happily and pulled out the cat toy from my trunk. Stella's eyes lit up and she started batting it frantically with her paws. I laughed at her and we carried on playing until Luna appeared at my window. She hooted twice and I stood up, opened the window and grabbed the letter from her beak, tossing her an owl treat. Phoenix also appeared at the window and I let her in too. She received an owl treat, and Luna and Phoenix finally met each other. They were slightly hesitant at first, but then they warmed up and soon went out to hunt together. I lay down on the bed and opened the envelope from Lily.

_Hey Jess!_

_How the hell...? You are the clumsiest person in existence! That's so sad about your argument, at least you guys stayed together. You are cute together. I asked mum if you could come round, and I'm free tomorrow and the day after, if you wanted to have a sleepover. You don't even need to owl me back, just turn up at about midday tomorrow. Anyway, mum is calling me for lunch, so I have to go. See you tomorrow, hopefully. The name on the Floo network is 12 Grimmauld Place._

_Lots more love,_

_Lily xxx_

I laughed as I finished the letter.

"Mum! Can I go to Lily's house tomorrow?" I shouted down the stairs. She shouted back a yes and I grinned. "Thanks!" I replied as I opened Scorpius' letter.

_Jessica Louise Cooper, you are the clumsiest person on earth._

_Are you okay? Are you in any pain? I once broke my finger playing Quidditch, and that hurt a lot! I'm free on Sunday, if you want to come round then. The Floo name is Malfoy Manor. Posh I know, but it's been in the family forever. Mum says you can stay for lunch and dinner, if you really want. Oh and I meant to say, the dinner is on the 28__th__ December and the dress code is formal. Owl me to let me know if you can make it._

_Scorpius xxx_

I sighed as I finished the letter. Aunt Molly's wedding was on Sunday. I was going with Lily and Grace. I picked up the quill and some parchment and dictated another letter.

_Scorpius, you know I'm the clumsiest person on earth._

_I'm fine now. It hurt at first but it's fine now. I can't on Sunday because that's the day of Aunt Molly's wedding. I'm free on Saturday though, and Friday. I can come to the dinner on the 28__th__ though. I can't wait._

_Jessie xxx_

I finished the letter and folded it up. I went to the window and called for Luna or Phoenix, but there was no reply. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, where mum was just about to start lunch.

"Mum, the owls have gone out, and I want to deliver a letter. Can I just give it to them by Floo please?" I asked her, stealing a black olive on the counter. She tapped my fingers with her wand.

"Of course, and don't eat the olives. Don't be more than half an hour, okay?" I nodded happily and skipped back into the living room. I grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fire. "Malfoy Manor." I exclaimed clearly. I immediately got sucked up and spat out in a giant room with a very long table in the middle. I brushed away the few ashes on my jeans and I nervously looked around. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I called out. There was a crack and a house elf appeared at my side.

"Yes, we is all here. How am I helping you?" She asked, bowing down to me.

"Erm, I was looking for Scorpius. Is he around?" I bowed back to the elf and she looked shocked.

"Why is you bowing to me? Scorpius is upstairs in his bedroom. Follow me and I take you to him." She immediately started walking off and I quickly ran with her. We reached a door painted emerald green. I looked at it and saw his name written on in silver. I grinned and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He called out. I twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. He looked up from the book he was reading and beamed. "Jess! How are you?" He jumped up and pulled me into a huge hug. I laughed and hugged him back. "What the hell is that on your arm?" I looked to see what he meant. Oh right. My cast. He pulled me over to his bed and we sat down facing each other, our legs crossed. "How did you manage to break it?"

"I'm fine, it's a cast, and well, it's kind of a long story." I grinned. "When you went, we were going back down the ladder when I had the smart idea of jumping from the second to last rung. I landed awkwardly, fell over and landed on my wrist. I broke both bones in my arm and one of the bones I also broke down by my wrist. I dislocated my wrist too. Do you want to sign my cast?" I pulled the Sharpie out of my pocket and took my arm out of the sling. He grabbed the pen and smiled evilly. He made me cover my eyes then he started drawing.

"There, done! Do you like it?" I looked down and groaned. He had drawn his name in the biggest writing possible. I read it all. 'My clumsy girl. Scorpius xxxxxxxxx' I laughed at him. He laughed with me. I pulled him into a hug. "Why have you even got one of these things on? Why not just get a spell to fix it?" he pointed to the cast and grabbed my sling before I could put it back on. He started writing something else. I rolled my eyes. He finished it and I read it quickly. 'To my amazing girlfriend, I hope you get better soon. Lots of love, Scorp xxx' I finished reading it and smiled so widely I looked like the Cheshire Cat. He had written it so that I was the only one that could see it.

"I hate St Mungo's. I can't go into St Mungo's, unless I really need to. Bad memories." Even thinking about it made tears spring into my eyes. I looked away but he noticed before I could get away. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs.

"Why not?" He pulled me into hug and started stroking my hair. I shook my head and started sobbing. I heard the door open and I slowly looked up, wiping my tears on my sling. Draco and Astoria were at the door, looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong, dear?" Astoria sat down on the bed and pulled me into a hug. I sniffled and shook my head.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I'm sorry about this." I gestured to the tears. Draco sat down on the other side of me and passed me a tissue. I rubbed my eyes and blew my nose on it.

"Oh don't worry, it's perfectly alright. It's healthy to cry ever so often, you know." Astoria rubbed my arm reassuringly, and hugged me again. Then I remembered- Astoria used to be a healer. This means she probably would know... I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. "What started the tears, anyway?" I sneezed once and leant back into Scorpius body. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and I crossed my arms on top. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled ever so slightly.

"Scorpius wanted to know why I didn't want to go to St Mungo's. It brought back memories, memories that I don't want to remember." I rubbed my nose and looked up to Astoria. She blinked a couple of times then seemed to remember. She gasped and hugged me again. She stopped being a healer about a year after... I don't want to talk about it. She stopped being a healer and became a fashion designer. The brand was A*RIA, as in Astaria. I had quite a few clothes from her brand.

"Of course you don't want to. But it never harms to remember the good times." She squeezed my hand. Draco and Scorpius were giving us strange looks. "Do you want me to tell them?" I shook my head. She nodded knowingly. "If you do, or if you want someone to talk to, just come round to the Manor." She hugged me again. "Now, I'm very sorry but Scorpius' lunch is ready. You have to go. Can you make the dinner on the 28th?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, see you then. Aim to get here around 6 o'clock." She pulled me towards the fireplace and I used the Floo to come home. I entered the room just as lunch was being served. I quickly ran into the bathroom and checked my face in the mirror. My eyes were still ever so slightly red, so I took my hair out of its ponytail and brushed it quickly. My fringe stopped just above my eyes so you couldn't really notice it as much. I took a few deep breaths then I strode happily into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for me. I sat down in between James and Grandma and smiled.

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" I exclaimed. So we tucked into sandwiches, olives, pita bread, humus and so much more. When all the food was gone and we were very much full, the boys decided they wanted to play Quidditch outside. One of the fields was completely out of sight from all the muggle farms around us. They all picked up their brooms and so did mum. They found the rather old and battered quaffle and started throwing it around. Alex was the beater for Ravenclaw, James was a chaser and Charlie was the seeker. Ravenclaw's captain, Gregory Murphy was in his seventh year and next year Matt had been promised that he would get keeper.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a book from my bookshelf, Stella and some parchment and a pencil, which is what muggles use for drawing things. I walked down the stairs slowly, reading the message Scorpius had written on the inside of my sling again. I smiled. He was an amazing boyfriend too. He even asked me to be his date for the dinner. I still had to decide what to wear. I skipped outside into the baking hot sunshine and smiled even more. I love the sunshine. I went down to the field where everyone was flying and I sat down next to Grandma, Grandpa and dad. I lay down on my stomach and started reading my book.

About half an hour passed and I had finished the book. I pulled the parchment in front of me and picked up my pencil. I tried writing with my left hand, but it looked awful. I slowly put the pencil into my right hand and started drawing. It hurt a bit at first but soon I got into the hang of it. I started drawing the boys playing Quidditch, which took ages because of my wrist, but after about three hours I had produced a relatively good drawing. I showed it to my dad and he grinned and ruffled my hair.

"It's wonderful, Jess. You did this with your broken wrist? That's amazing." I nodded happily. I turned round to face my grandparents and showed it to them.

"It's beautiful, Jess. Can we keep it in our room please? Write the date on the back so we can have it as a remembrance for the day you broke your wrist. I tried writing but it hurt my wrist too much, so I passed it to dad. He happily wrote the date and 'The day Jess broke her arm and wrist' underneath the date. I laughed and gave it to Granddad. Then the sun went down and everyone went inside. We had dinner and I soon went to bed, but it was very uncomfortable because my cast was so hard. Finally I took another bout of painkillers until I was tired enough to go to sleep.

**A/N:**** Jess is he clumsiest girl in the world! Just like me haha. I listened to 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift. She's amazing, and I love her. Remember to review!**


	20. I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas

**A/N:**** READERS HELP ME! I'm thinking of massively editing this story so I can fit the whole year into 25 chapters... What do you think? I really need your advice! PM or review on what you think I should do... All I will do if I go ahead is put the chapters together so they are longer but the same stuff inside, for example I will merge the first few chapters into one big chapter, then the next few chapters... I'm going to put up a poll on my profile as well!**

"Happy Christmas Jess!" Mum shook me awake. I leapt up and smiled happily. Christmas was my favourite time of the year. I rolled out of bed and reached for the little Santa costume. I wasn't going to put it on me; this was going to be what Stella was wearing. Mum held her still and I slipped the little red fluffy dress onto her head, poking her legs into the arm holes until she was wearing it. I picked up the little hat and put it onto her head, securing it tightly to her collar. To my surprise, she seemed to like it! I stood up and grabbed my dressing gown, brushed my hair quickly and I went downstairs hand in hand with my mum. My arm was still broken, as was my wrist, but I was getting my pink cast off next week. Then I had two weeks of a wrist cast and I would be back to normal, good as new!

Me and Mum had been getting along a little better recently. She wasn't happy that I was already dating someone at my age, but I didn't talk about Scorpius as much, I just owled him each night. She had even caved in and was letting me go to the dinner in three days. I had picked out a gorgeous dress as well. I walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for me. Grandma had offered to cook breakfast today, and we were having brioche and cinnamon toast. I loved cinnamon toast, it was delicious, and it reminded me of Christmas. We always got to open three of our stocking presents, then we had breakfast, then we continued to open the stocking presents. After lunch, we would all go to see my dad's parents, even Grandma and Grandpa. We would open all the rest of our presents then. I skipped over to my stocking, picked it up and went to sit on the arm of the sofa next to James. I picked up the first three presents that my hand found. I put the stocking back at the end of the extremely long line of stockings. They always went in age order. I got a few face masks, a new nail varnish and a bar of chocolate. I wanted the chocolate now, but mum said I had to wait until after breakfast.

XxXxXx

"I got an iPod!" Six children shouted simultaneously. "Thanks grandma and grandpa!" I looked around to my brothers and Sophie. We were all playing with our brand new iPod nanos. Alex had one in red, James had one in blue, Charlie had one in yellow, Matt had one in orange, Sophie had one in pink and I had one in purple. They were all filled with some of our favourite songs. For example, Alex's iPod was filled with Green Day, The Arctic Monkeys and Aerosmith, James' iPod had Coldplay, James Blunt and Snow Patrol, Charlie had Little Mixx and every other pretty girl band, Matt had lots of heavy metal songs, with Guns 'N' Roses, Led Zeppelin and even some Dubstep, Sophie had JLS, One Direction and Lady GaGa, and I had lots of Taylor Swift (I love her so much), Colbie Caillat, Maroon 5, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna and lots more of the more recent bands. Oh and we all had the Weird Sisters and Smashing Pumpkins, after our parents had taken us to a concert and we got to meet them. We were all so happy. Mum had bought Alex and James £50 iTunes vouchers, dad had bought Charlie and Matt £50 iTunes vouchers, and Auntie Emily had bought me and Sophie £50 vouchers too.

"I have the best songs on my iPod." Charlie boasted. Uncle Oliver and dad's parents had bought us all headphones that were the same colour as our iPods. They were apparently the best brand on the market, I'm not sure if you have heard of Beats by Dr Dre? Well, we all had a new pair of these.

"No, I do!" Everyone else shouted at once. Then we began a debate on who had the best songs, until dad butted in.

"Kids, you all have songs that you like. If you want anyone else's songs, you all have a joint iTunes account, so you can just put it onto your iPod. Now, it's dinner time, we have roast chicken!" He exclaimed happily and everyone cheered. Grandma Marie made the best roast chicken _ever. _We finished the meal and the adults went into the living room for a nap, or to read for little while, apart from Emily and mum. They went upstairs to try on their new clothes and talk about Emily's baby and stuff. She was now 4 months pregnant, and they had found out the gender of the baby (a little boy) and they were thinking of names right now. Dad had bought us all speakers as well, so we took off the wrapping on one of them and we started playing music. Alex picked his three favourite songs, and then it was James' turn, and finally Sophie's. She was exactly 11 days younger than me. We had a mini disco, until it was about 9pm and we had to go home. I loved it, because it made me feel close to my brothers again.

When we were driving home, everyone was listening to their songs. Then I remembered something.

"Mum, can I go and see Lily, Grace and a few of my other friends tomorrow? We were going to meet up at Lily's house." I paused Taylor Swift's song 'Sparks Fly'. It reminded me of Scorpius. "It was just going to be the people in our year. Is that okay?" Mum was asleep in the front of the car, so dad spoke up.

"Of course you can, Lily. What time did you arrange?" He looked at me in the rear view mirror. I thought for a little while.

"I think we arranged one o'clock. Is that okay?" I smoothed down my hair and started absent mindedly plaiting it. Dad nodded.

"Of course, princess. How's your arm today?" I looked down to the cast. Lily and Grace had signed it the other day, and so had James. I started doodling on it whenever I got bored, and it looks quite cool now. I flexed my fingers slightly.

"It hurts a bit today, but I think that's because I haven't really used it recently. I can't wait until they take it off and put on the shorter one." I thought forward. What colour should I get? Purple, green or blue? The pen would show up most on the blue, and I liked the colour too. But there was a blue green colour that I loved.

"That's good. You can have some meds when we get back." I nodded happily. I played the song and leant onto James' shoulder, yawning. I quickly read Scorpius' message on my sling, which I read every night just before I went to bed. I placed my arm on my lap and closed my eyes. The next thing, mum was waking me up.

"Jess, you need to go get showered and dressed. You need to go to Lily's house in two hours." I nodded slightly, and rubbed my eyes. I had obviously been moved into my bed last night. I slithered out of bed and began my morning routine.

XxXxXx

"Jess! How are you?" Lily screeched in my ear the second I appeared at the fireplace. She gave me a huge hug until I was sure my eyes were going to pop out. I laughed lightly.

"I'm fine, what about you? Get anything nice for Christmas?" I stepped away when I saw the others at the door. "Oh, am I late?"

"I'm good, and you aren't late, no. I got some awesome things actually. My parents bought me the Firebolt 4!" I walked over to Grace and gave her a massive hug too. Then I proceeded to hug the boys as well. "Did you get anything nice?" She directed us all into her bedroom, which was at the very top of the house. She got the whole attic to herself, and she had her own bathroom and living room, which had a huge TV, some beanbags and comfy sofas, and even a little kitchen in the corner, which had a fridge and a toaster and things like that. I plonked myself down onto a beanbag next to Grace.

"Yeah, I got a new iPod, and some clothes and chocolate and things." I replied. I went into my bag and pulled out the iPod and my speakers. I rolled slowly off the beanbag and crawled like a caterpillar up to the plug. I plugged in the speakers, put my iPod in the deck and clicked shuffle. One of my favourite songs came on- Down With The Trumpets by Rizzle Kicks. It was quite an old song, about ten years or so, but I still loved it. I crawled back to the beanbag and started talking to everyone for a little while, until we decided that it would be fun if we had a little disco. We danced for about an hour until it was time for dinner. Ginny had cooked for all six of us. Albus and James were at their cousin's house today. We had sausages and mash, then some Christmas pudding. We stayed downstairs to talk to Harry and Ginny for a little while and then our parents arrived. I ran upstairs to get my bag and iPod, and started going downstairs when I heard shouting. I heard my mum's voice... Oh no. I nearly flew down the stairs and I came to a sudden stop when I saw my mum arguing with Ginny. Harry was standing in between them, trying to calm everything down.

"I told you to stop following him!" Ginny was screaming.

"I'm not following; I came to pick up my daughter." Mum replied coolly, but I could see her ears beginning to go red. I ran down to stand in between them, because I could see that Ginny was about to attack my mum.

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my voice. They both turned to look at me. Mum looked grateful, and Ginny looked furious. "Stop arguing about whatever you are arguing about. I'm guessing you have already met before." They both nodded furiously. I sighed. "Let me guess, mum dated Harry or something?" To my surprise, Harry, Ginny and my mum all nodded. "Oh wow. Okay, well that was a long time ago so you guys need to forget about it now. You are both married now. Just drop it and move on." Ginny huffed, but mum and Harry grinned.

"Good idea. We have to go now, it's getting late." Mum picked up my bag. Ginny growled and went upstairs. I was happy that everyone else had already gone home. Lily walked up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Sorry about my mum, Mrs Cooper. I'm not sure what's wrong with her." Lily looked up to mum. She smiled.

"It's perfectly alright Lily. Everyone has a bad day sometime in the year, right? It was nice seeing you again Harry." She nodded courteously to Harry and took my hand. "Let's go home, Jess."

"Goodbye, Lily, Harry. See you on the 28th!" I gave Lily one last hug.

"Bye Jess! Bye Mrs Cooper!" Lily said in a sing song voice. I waved to Harry and we quickly left. We walked into the little park opposite and apparated home.

"Goodness, I thought Ginny had got over this grudge. Oh well. Lily seems nice." She put her bag down and went into the living room. I followed her and when I saw my dad sitting in the armchair watching TV, I went over to him and sat on his lap.

"What are you watching?" I asked. He ruffled my hair.

"A documentary about something. I think dolphins, or whales or something." I nodded, but I didn't really care. Documentaries bored me. They were so serious. I slid off his lap and went into the kitchen and helped myself to some orange juice. I went upstairs and changed into my pyjamas. I picked up some parchment and a quill and began to write to Scorpius.

XxXxXx

"You look amazing." Mum sighed as she finished curling my hair. She pulled up it into an elegant up-do, then pulled out a few strands to hang around my face. I checked my face in the mirror. I had on some subtle metallic eyeshadow on and a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes stand out even more. I grabbed my Victoria's Secret lip gloss and squeezed a bit of it onto my lips. I slipped my silver ring that said 'wherever you are, you'll always be in my heart' onto my pinkie finger. Mum and dad had bought it for me before I went to Hogwarts. I rarely took it off. I looked down at my dress and smiled. It was beautiful- silver, strapless, with a beautiful flowing skirt. Some of the skirt was knee length but some trailed down to my calves. I slipped on my grey pumps and brushed my skirt down.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I fretted. Mum smoothed out the frown line in between my eyebrows.

"You look beautiful. I promise. Now you need to go, or you'll be late. Do you want me to apparate you there?" I nodded. I still hated apparating, but it generally kept me looking the same. I didn't want my hair to get messed up. We walked downstairs so we could apparate and the boys were waiting downstairs. I still didn't really get on with Matt, but I never really did. Me and Alex still weren't back to normal, but we were on speaking terms. Me and Charlie were nearly back to normal. We always used to get on quite well, apparently we were too similar to not like each other. Of course, me and James were still extremely close. Matt saw me, sighed and stomped upstairs. Alex nodded.

"Nice." He grunted, then turned back to his iPod.

"You look very nice, Jess." Charlie agreed with Alex, then went into the kitchen for food.

"You look beautiful. I just need to go feed Phoenix, see you later on tonight." James hugged me then went upstairs. That left my dad, my mum and me.

"You look so grown up! Can I take a picture please?" Dad pulled out the muggle camera and waited for me to smile. I smiled shyly and dad took a photo. "Now, strike a pose." I stuck my tongue out and made a peace sign. He took another photo then he smiled happily. "Right then, you need to go or you'll be late. See you later on tonight, and remember to behave at all times. No kissing the boy either." I blushed.

"Of course I won't, dad." I lied. "Now we really have to go, see you later." I quickly turned away so dad couldn't see my eyelid twitching- this happened whenever I told a lie. We walked outside into the front garden and I squeezed mum's arm tightly. I took a huge breath and *pop* we were outside Malfoy Manor. It was absolutely huge. There were giant doors that looked like they could chop you in half if you got caught in the middle. Just as I walked up to the door, it was flung open by a tiny house elf. I kissed my mum's cheek goodbye and I walked into the entrance hall. The house was beautiful. The house elf bowed down to me and I looked to the floor awkwardly. I didn't want people to _bow down_ to me!

"Hello. You is called Jessica, yes?" I nodded. "Scorpius says any friends go to his room. It's up the staircase and two doors down on the right. You is first person here." I blushed. I thought I was running late! It was 6:15, and the invite said be here at 6. I shrugged off the thought and went up to Scorpius' room. I knocked on the emerald green door and he shouted to enter. He was just brushing his hair down into a slimy comb-back (is that a word? Well it's my word). I pulled a face.

"Hi, Jess. What's with the face?" He stood up and walked over to me. He was wearing a white shirt and a black bow tie. He looked very nice, apart from the hair.

"Your hair." I protested, pointing up to it. He put his hand to his head and pulled a similar face.

"It's gross, isn't it? But dad said I had to have it like this." I pulled another face then went to sit on the bed. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, but that's not true. How comes I'm the first one here? I thought I was running late." I pulled the skirt down slightly as it kept riding up.

"You look amazing, don't deny it. I invited you a bit earlier so we could talk and stuff. I have your Christmas present." He sat down next to me. "Close your eyes." My eyes fluttered shut. I felt him slide some of my hair over my shoulder then an ice cold chain was placed around my neck. "There we go. It's almost as beautiful as you." He put my hair back in place. "Go look at it in the mirror." I obediently climbed off the bed and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my neck and gasped. Scorpius had bought me a beautiful necklace. It was a small black heart and it had little sliver roses wrapping around it. It was about a centimetre or two wide and I was in love.

"Scorpius... It's..." Wonderful? Amazing? I couldn't think of a word to describe it. "Wow. Thank you, so much. I love it." I slipped off my shoes and I went back to lying on his bed. He kicked off his shoes so we were lying next to each other. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly. He grinned.

"I thought you would like it. It makes your hair look darker." I looked down at it and realised that it did indeed.

"I love it. It's gorgeous. I feel bad now; I didn't get you a very good present at all..." I thought back to the broomstick servicing kit and the hamper of sweets I had bought him. He said he loved it, but it wasn't a patch on what he got me.

"I loved your present; it was exactly what I wanted. Do you want a chocolate cauldron?" He jumped off the bed and went to the hamper. When he opened it I could see that a few of the sweets were already gone. I nodded happily and sat up. He grabbed me three cauldrons and himself three frogs. He sat down next to me and we began eating and talking until someone knocked at the door.

"It's Grace, Greg and Anita!" We heard them shout from the other side of the door. Scorpius told them to come in and I immediately went and gave Grace a huge hug. She looked beautiful- her hair was straightened to within an inch of its life, she had so much eyeliner and mascara on I was surprised her eyes could even open! She had a midnight blue just-above-the-knee length dress with tiny spaghetti straps and a beautiful sequinned bust. She had knee high suede lace-up biker boots that were so high she was nearly the same height as Scorpius. The skirt was chiffon and had three layers to it. It brought out the blue in her eyes and made her look paler and her hair darker. Anita was wearing an ice blue strapless prom dress that looked very nice against her (now light brown, she re-dyed it) hair. Greg was wearing something similar to Scorpius. Soon all the others turned up, including Lily, who wore an emerald green dress with a sort of gypsy skirt and black pumps. I was thrilled to notice that both Lily and Grace were wearing the Christmas present necklaces I bought them. I bought Lily a little silver lily flower, and Grace a silver music note necklace. Todd had bought her beautiful silver earrings that were in the shape of bows, but when you looked closely you could see that they were little snakes.

XxXxXx

After dinner, the parents stayed in the dining room for cheese and wine, and the kids were told to go and amuse themselves. So naturally, all the girls went and stole one of Scorpius' jackets and we went outside into the snow. The boys were all wearing suits so they just pulled on their blazers. Everyone who was wearing heels put on some of Astoria's flats and we had a huge snowball fight. It started off in teams but then Paul got bored and shouted:

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" and threw a snowball right at Scorpius, who was standing next to him. We fought until everyone was soaked through and freezing. We got the adults to perform a drying spell on us and then we went back outside, this time going into the woods. There was a little clearing a few hundred meters into the trees so we all stopped there and began playing truth or dare and spin the bottle. We even lit a little fire (the muggle way) so we stayed warm. I sat in between Scorpius and Leo Zabini, as it apparently had to be a boy then a girl then a boy and so on. The most embarrassing dare that I had to do was lick Scorpius' cheek, but Anita's was worse because she had to undo three of Leo's shirt buttons with her teeth! It was funny to watch though because they were both bright red!

It was nearly midnight when the parents found us and told us that we had to go home. It was then that I realised Scorpius' had still got his hair in the slimy _thing_ he called a hairstyle. I reached up and messed it up so it was back to how I liked it. I grinned then placed a quick kiss on his cheek. He intercepted it with his mouth so we were kissing for a little while, but then I realised that his parents were sort of standing there awkwardly, looking everywhere but at us. I pushed him away and flicked my eyes to his parents. He realised and smirked.

"I need to go now, Scorpius. See you when we go back to school." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and kissed me one last time, short and sweet. I waved goodbye and went to talk to his parents quickly. "Thanks for the amazing dinner, Astoria and Draco. I think I might see you when we go back to school, but if I don't, I'll see you at Easter." I pulled Astoria into a quick hug and waved to Draco. I blew one last kiss towards Scorpius and I stepped into the fire. The second I stepped out of the fireplace mum started having a go at me.

"Why did you take so long? You said you would be back by half eleven and it's nearly ten past midnight!" I pulled a face.

"Sorry mum, we were all outside in the snow. Look what Scorpius got me for Christmas!" I pulled off his black duffel coat and presented my necklace to mum. She smiled slightly, then she noticed my ever so slightly kiss swollen lips.

"You were kissing him, weren't you? What did I say? You are far too young to be in a relationship with someone, especially a physical one!" I cringed.

"It's not just a physical relationship, mum. It was only a goodnight kiss, I promise." I just wanted to go to sleep, I was cold, my makeup had run and I was knackered. I yawned at that moment to prove it. "Mum, I'm going to sleep now, I'm exhausted." I turned around and started climbing up the stairs. I got into my bedroom and just collapsed on the bed. I groaned loudly into my pillow then sat up, rubbing my eyes. I staggered into my bathroom and washed my face, removing all my makeup and grime from the woods and the dirty snow. I brushed my hair out so it was back to its usual silky, wavy self. I brushed my teeth meticulously, even using mouthwash and flossing. I went back into my bedroom and pulled off my dress, hanging it up on the hanger and putting it carefully back into my walk-in wardrobe (I had to cut off some of my room, but I didn't care, it was a frickin' _walk-in_ _wardrobe_ for Merlin's sake). I picked up my favourite 'lazy moo' nightie and climbed into bed, falling asleep within minutes.

**Hiya guys, so I'm not going to update for a while because I'm in Ibiza for eight days then straight back to school D': but I will upload as soon as possible afterwards! Don't forget to review! See you later xxx**

**What Jess wore (on polyvore) hehe it rhymed!: /christmas_party/set?id=56851201**

**What Lily and Grace wore: /christmas_party/set?id=56903778**

**They are separate links guys, just called the same thing! Enjoy xxx**


	21. A Very Fast Spring Term

**A/N:**** Hiya guys! Sorry for the long wait, as I said before, I've been in Ibiza then straight back to school, LOADS of homework, then I got ill... Ibiza was amazing and so hot! I got back to England and it was raining... I nearly cried! But anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! Oh and guys, how often are Hogsmeade trips? I made them every fortnight, but correct me if I'm wrong.**

"Lileeeeeeee!" I screamed across King's Cross station. She saw me and dropped her trunk next to her dad.

"Jessieeeeeeee!" She shouted back, running towards me with her arms stretched out for a hug. We met halfway between our parents and hugged for ages, laughing and talking about the rest of our holidays. "You got a new cast! Can I be the first to sign it?" She asked, poking my wrist. I had decided on a blue-green cast, and I no longer had my sling, but I kept it because of Scorpius' message. I nodded and pulled out the black Sharpie. She signed her name in huge letters then laughed. "There we go! Quickly, we need to get on the train."

She turned around and ran back to pick up her trunk, gave it to an older boy on the train who lifted it into the carriage with ease and turned back to her family, saying goodbye quickly and boarding the train. I took a bit longer as one of my hands was still immobile. James lifted my trunk onto the train and I climbed into the carriage and found the carriage Lily had sat down in. James sat down with us and turned his iPod on to listen to some of his songs.

"Hey guys!" Grace, Anita and Greg walked in. Grace sat down heavily next to me and Greg sat next to Lily, with Anita sitting next to James and listening to his iPod. She didn't understand how it worked, it was really funny! James tried explaining but she just couldn't understand. Then Leo Zabini came in and Anita left with him for couple time.

Soon Leo Spencer, Todd, Paul, Emily and Kate arrived too. That left Scorpius. I sat there quietly, legs crossed, head against the window, nibbling my thumbnail impatiently for him to arrive. About a minute passed by but it seemed like hours. Everyone was talking around me, but I had gone into a daydream, in my own little world. I heard students running down the corridor past our compartment, but I was waiting for the slightly heavier steps that slowed down outside the door. I hadn't seen him since the dinner party and even though I owled him, I missed seeing him a lot. I suddenly realised how much I had tried to grow my nails over the holiday and stopped nibbling them sharpish.

I wriggled around slightly and took my iPod out of my pocket, clicked shuffle and put my headphones in my ears. Aerosmith's song 'Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' played, and I quickly pressed skip. It brought up memories that I didn't want to think about right now. Soon one of my favourite songs, 'Tonight Tonight' by Smashing Pumpkins, came on and I turned the volume up louder and closed my eyes. The song played for about 20 seconds when someone tapped me on the thigh. I jumped and opened my eyes.

"Hello gorgeous." Scorpius whispered, sitting next to me and pulling me in for a hug. I grinned widely and paused my iPod, quickly stuffing it back into my pocket. He kissed my cheek and said hello to everyone else, then turned back to talk to me.

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear, snuggling into his chest and closing my eyes again. I felt him smile and he placed his arms around me.

"I missed you too. Owling you just isn't the same." I nodded, yawning. I hadn't got much sleep last night. "Are you tired?" I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Duh." I joked, sticking my tongue out. He poked me and I fell off the seat because it tickled so much. Everyone in the carriage laughed at me and I blushed. I got back on the seat and put my head on his shoulder, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"Ten points off Slytherin for Miss Cooper not getting dressed for school." I heard someone say as they walked past. I jumped up and looked around. I was still on the Hogwarts Express, and so was everyone else. I looked outside the window and saw us pulling into Hogsmeade. Shoot! How long was I sleeping for? I quickly pulled out my uniform and ran to the toilets, where I threw it on and finished just as the train stopped. I went back into our carriage and got my bags. We left the train last and we were about to board the carriages when Lily realised something.

"Jess, your robe is on inside out!" She pointed and I blushed. I pulled it off and put it back on the right way. I smoothed down the creases in my skirt, pulled up my stockings and asked Scorpius to do up my tie. By the time that was done there were no seats left in our carriage so I had to sit on the floor.

"What are those black things called, anyway?" I asked Scorpius, motioning to the weird black horse things pulling the carriages along.

"What black things? Where are they?" He looked to where I pointed and frowned. "I see nothing." I laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, what are they?" I asked the whole carriage. They all raised their eyebrows.

"There is nothing there, Jess." Grace said, and Lily nodded, as did Paul.

"I see something, but I never wanted to say in case it sounded weird. They are like horse-lizard things, aren't they?" Kate asked me. I nodded eagerly.

"They look really cool." I sat up a bit more as we came to a stop outside the gates. I jumped out of the carriage first and waited outside, looking at the horse things curiously. I didn't want to touch them, because they looked like they might eat me. They had the body of a horse, but they were black and scaly, with beaks and wings. Then the caretaker shouted at me to hurry up and get inside the school so I quickly ran to the gates. What the hell were they? I would have to look in the library.

* * *

"There we go, that's your new fixed arm! Try moving it around for me!" The doctor said as he finished cutting off the green cast. I flexed my fingers and winced. It hurt a lot. I had almost become left handed over the past eight weeks and my right hand was immobile. "If it hurts, just take a paracetamol at home." My eyes stayed blank. What the hell was that? "A painkiller. Take a painkiller." He replied, bending my hand and fingers once again. I yelped.

"Oh don't worry darling I have a really good painkiller at home!" Mum replied, hugging me when she saw my distress. I nodded happily.

"Right, well I think you are done! Try not to be this clumsy again, yes?" He winked and ruffled my hair. I tried not to hit him. I hate having my hair messed up. Mum chuckled and helped me to stand upright again. I said goodbye to the doctor and we left to apparate home.

Once home, mum made me get changed into my school uniform and we apparated again to the headmasters office. He greeted me happily and sent me straight to the common room. I was greeted with a huge hug from Grace and Lily, who seemed to have been waiting next to the door for me. I laughed and went to sit in the middle of the room on my favourite sofa, stretching out with my feet on too. Scorpius and Paul approached me, each with devil smiles on their faces. I raised my eyebrows. They just smirked.

"What do you want? Why the evil smiles?" I asked, sighing. They just laughed and ran towards me. I screamed as they started tickling me. "No! No! Stop! I can't breathe! Scorpius Malfoy, leave me alone!" I shouted in between laughing. They nodded to each other and grabbed my arms and legs, lifting me up and putting me on the floor. Before this even registered, they had stolen the seat and were high fiving each other. I groaned and sat up. "You guys are mean." I fake whined.

Scorpius laughed and extended a hand to help me up. I pulled extra hard, trying to get him to fall off the chair, but he stayed. I stood up and leaned toward him. He smirked as we locked eyes. I leant closer and closer so our noses and foreheads were touching. He was holding both my hands and still looking straight into my eyes. I moved my hand as if to put it on his cheek, but at the last minute I redirected it to hit him softly round the back of the head. Everyone in the common room burst out laughing and I quickly ran to my room so he couldn't tickle me again.

* * *

"That has to have been the best party we've ever had in the shack!" I shouted happily, sitting on Scorpius' lap. We had just got in and were going to talk for a little while before we went to bed. It was only 2am but we were all really tired. We hadn't even got that drunk, but we had extra fun. Everyone agreed with me. "It's just a shame that Leo and Anita had decided to stay behind. Anita had the flu really badly and Leo didn't want to go partying without her. It was really sweet. They are such a cute couple. Eventually everyone went to bed, leaving me and Scorpius, as usual.

"You want to stay here, or go to the Room?" He asked, swivelling me round so I was straddling him. I thought about it for a second.

"I really can't be bothered to go all the way up to the seventh floor, I'm tired." I whispered, leaning closer into him. He smiled gently and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I can carry you if you want?" He whispered. I smiled but shook my head.

"Let's just stay here." I pushed him slightly so he was lying on his back on the sofa, and I lay down carefully next to him. He pulled me into a hug and we just stayed there for about ten minutes in silence. The urge to tell him I loved him, well... "Scorpius?" I asked, half sitting up, propping my head up on my hand.

"Yes, Jess?" He opened one eye slightly.

"Actually, don't worry. I'll tell you tomorrow. I forgot what I was going to say." I lied, hiding my face behind my hair so he couldn't see my tell-tale eyelid twitch. He smirked and pushed my hair back so it was behind my ear. I blushed slightly.

"I know you are lying, but I wanna kiss you too much to care." He whispered, cupping his hand around my cheek. I giggled. He tucked my hair behind my ear this time as it had slipped forward. We locked eyes and the moment intensified. I stared deep into his silvery grey eyes, his beautiful eyes and I nearly melted. "You're beautiful, you know that? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He whispered before our lips met. A couple of minutes passed when we broke apart. I yawned.

"I'm tired; can I go to bed now?" I asked, stretching. He chuckled.

"If you have to." He whispered, hugging me tighter to him. I nodded then stretched one last time, unfortunately just as he let go of me so I fell off the sofa. We both burst out laughing but quickly shut up when we remembered the time. I started laughing silently so much I had tears streaming down my face. He got off the sofa and helped me up too, while we still laughed. He pulled me into a hug and I stared up into his eyes. "Night Jessie." He pulled me up into a short but sweet kiss and I smiled.

"Night, Scor." I whispered turning around and walking off to my room. I changed into my pyjamas quickly, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed, picking up my iPod and finding the very song I wanted to listen to: Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"WATER FIGHT!" Paul shouted. Everyone screamed when he used Aguamenti on us.

"Paul you jerk, that water's freezing!" Kate screamed. "Oh crap, my mascara!" She held her hands to her eyes and everyone laughed. She began to laugh too but ran inside to fix it. Then there was a full out war.

"What is going on over here?" Professor Longbottom roared. Everyone stopped guiltily. "Well? Are you going to explain?" We looked at the floor. "If you don't tell me within the next 10 seconds it will be detentions every night this week, and no Hogsmeade."

"S-sorry sir, we were just having a water fight." I stepped forward, brushing my soaking wet hair out of my eyes.

"In February?" I considered it for a second. Then we all laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry sir." I shivered slightly. Scorpius noticed and put his arms around me. He had managed to stay warm.

"That's okay, just go get dried up before you catch a cold, all of you." He turned around and walked over to the greenhouses as quickly as he came here. My teeth started chattering and we all left quickly before we got into trouble. We all ran down to the dungeons in an unannounced race. Leo Z won of course. He was really tall and fast. We agreed to change into dry clothes and meet outside the kitchens so we can get a mid afternoon snack. I decided to jump into the shower to warm myself up and then I changed into some jeans and a top, throwing on a red hoodie to finish my look. I applied my lip balm and went upstairs to meet the others. No one else was up yet so I went over to talk to Josie, Stella and Gemma. They were doing homework on the sofa by the fire and I sat opposite them so my back was against the fire.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" I asked. Josie looked up quickly and put down her quill.

"Just the DADA homework. Have you done yours?" She asked, quietly. She was a very quiet child. I shook my head.

"No, we decided to do our homework after we got a snack from the kitchens. Do you want anything?" I pulled my still damp hair over my shoulder and started combing it through with my hands.

"I would love something like a biscuit, if that's okay?" Stella asked without stopping writing.

"Oh me too!" Gemma exclaimed. I smiled.

"I'll get a plate of biscuits, yeah?" I asked them, putting my now plaited hair behind my back again so it could dry properly with the heat of the fire. They all nodded happily and I carried on talking with them for about ten minutes. Halfway through Stella the cat came running into the common room at top speed and pounced onto my lap. Her pupils were massive and she was out of breath. I laughed at her and started stroking her long fluffy hair. She had got so big recently. She started licking my hand and everyone laughed when she bit my finger slightly. I fake scowled but then laughed too.

"Boo." Lily said as she popped up behind the sofa. I squeaked and Josie jumped, smudging her work slightly. "Oh Merlin, sorry Josie." She giggled.

"Don't worry, it's not too bad." She commented, crossing out the word that got messed up slightly. "How do you spell the curse of the bogies incantation?" She asked us.

"I spelt it M-U-C-U-S-space-A-D-space-N-A-U-S-E-U-M." Stella said.

"No, that's not right; it's N-A-U-S-E-A-M." Gemma finished her work and started checking it through.

"Jess, do you wanna go now?" Lily asked, just as Grace popped up next to her behind the sofa.

"Boo!" She laughed happily. Josie smudged her work again and even she laughed this time.

"Yeah, I best be off. See you guys later!" I sang and jumped up, picking up Stella the cat. I flipped her upside down so she was lying on her back like a baby. She started purring and dribbling. I laughed at her and we all left the common room for homework and food.

"Hey, Scorp, can I borrow your Care of Magical Creatures book?" I picked up the book without waiting for an answer and opened it. It started attacking me! I screamed and dropped it, where it promptly ate my biscuit. "Make it stop!" I screeched, and Scorpius rolled his eyes and started stroking the book.

"SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY!" Mrs Blight shouted at me. I mumbled an apology.

"Why are you stroking the book?" I asked. He laughed.

"Stupid first year." He joked. I punched him in the arm. "Oi! That hurt! You stroke the book or it eats you, like it ate Felicity Green's hair." The third years laughed. "She's a Hufflepuff in our year." He explained. "What do you need the book for?"

"I wanted to look up an animal." I grabbed the book and started flicking through the glossary. That turned out awfully because I didn't know what it was called. I stood up and walked to the grumpy librarian who was sitting at a desk stamping books with growing anger. "Erm, excuse me, Mrs Blight, can you tell me where I could identify an animal I saw the other day?" She looked up for about half a second before she carried on stamping.

"Have you tried 'The Monster Book of Monsters'?" She kept stamping, one stamp a second, _thud, thud, thud._ I nodded. "No results?" I shook my head. "I think you will have to ask the teacher. His name is Hagrid." I nodded. "If you want him, you are going to have to go to the little hut by the Forbidden Forest. Go out of the Great Hall, over the bridge, down the stairs, and his hut is there." I nodded. "If you aren't going to speak, please go away and join your group of people." She gestured to where we were taking up several tables. I nodded again and walked off. I had finished all my homework but Scorpius could see something was bugging me.

"Jess, are you okay?" He asked, squeezing my hand. I shrugged.

"I'm just a bit tired." I ran my hands through my hair, which I had kept down. He gave me a knowing look.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, no, but I know you are gonna ignore me anyway." He grinned. "Shall we go somewhere else?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Do you want everyone to hear you?" I shrugged. It seems like a little shrug-fest was going on here!

"I'm not really bothered if they do, but it would be nice to have a bit of couple time." So I made him follow me up to the Room. Once we got inside, I sat down on the armchair and sighed.

"What's up?" He asked, moving me so I was on his lap. I snuggled into his shoulder.

"I dunno, I'm really sleepy and I miss things." I yawned.

"Like what?"

"Things."

"You can tell me."

"I don't know how to phrase it."

"Just say what's on your mind." He kissed my forehead. I smiled slightly. I wasn't going to tell him everything, but I would say the stuff I didn't mind if he knew.

"I miss my family. Well, I don't miss them, but I miss the way we used to be so close and now they all hate me."

"You know that's not true!"

"Well, it seems like they hate me, and it seems like they are disappointed in me." I stated. "But, enough about me and my depressing problems, let's talk about you."

"You haven't got depressing problems. You haven't even got normal problems. I think you are perfect just the way you are." I blushed and hid slightly behind my hair. "I mean it, Jess." I mumbled something and blushed more. "Turn around to face me properly." I spun round and leant forward, resting my head on his chest. He stroked my hair absent-mindedly, combing it through with his fingers. I smiled slightly and he chuckled. We sat in silence for about ten minutes, him just stroking my hair until I was sure I was about to fall asleep.

"Do you really think I'm perfect?" I asked, wriggling around slightly so I was lying across him, my legs draped over the edge of the armchair and my head on the other side of the chair. He nodded. "Really? Me? Perfect?"

"Really, you, perfect." He whispered. I smiled like a cat that just got a saucer of cream and I wriggled around again so I was a bit more comfy. "Jeez, you're such a wriggly child!" He joked, laughing. I laughed too, and sat up so we had our foreheads and noses pressed together.

"I- I think you are perfect too." I momentarily lost my train of thought as I looked into his eyes. He smirked.

"Good."He spoke so quietly I barely heard him. When I realised what he said, I hit him gently, but then our lips met and I forgot completely that he was being arrogant. His hands danced up and down my sides and my back, leaving a warm tingly trail where his fingers were. I ran my hands through his hair, messing it up completely. The kiss was quite short but it meant enough. We broke apart and I slid down onto the floor so I was sitting cross-legged by the fire.

"Shall we go back now?" I began quietly.

"We could if you want. But I'm sorta hungry, I was going to pop into the kitchens and nab something to eat before dinner is actually served. Care to join me?" I nodded eagerly, and jumped up. He was still sitting in the chair so I offered to help him up. I grabbed his hand and pulled hard, however halfway up he let go so he fell back onto the seat and I went flying. "Oh Merlin! Jess, are you okay? I'm so so so sorry." I sat up slowly rubbing my head. He stood up and came over to me. I laughed slightly. He laughed as well, then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. I screamed.

"SCORPIUS! PUT ME DOWN!" I was crying with laughter by now. I started off kicking my legs around but then he tickled me and I was helpless. Eventually after threatening that I was going to bite him, he lowered me onto the floor. I punched him feebly in the stomach and he grabbed both my hands. I giggled nervously. He could sense I was about to say something so he shut me up by kissing me again. _Merlin, if you only knew how much I loved you..._

* * *

_Jess,_

_If you don't come home for Easter I think Grandma will be very disappointed in you. If you don't come home for Easter, I will forbid you from even owling the boy. If you don't come home for Easter you will be in trouble. Hope everything is okay at school, don't get into trouble and stay away from your brothers if they annoy you._

_Lots of love, Mum xxxxxxxxx_

I looked up and to the next table along where the Ravenclaws were sitting. James was sitting with his friends, as were all my other brothers. You know I was saying how things with my brothers had improved? Well the second we got onto the train I got shoved out the way and called a slimy snake by Alex, and Charlie punched me in the stomach. Luckily mum didn't see. Obviously they were just putting on a play for mum so she didn't tell them off. Oh well, I still had James, and all my friends, they were like my family. I groaned and dropped my head so it hit the table.

"What's up?" Lily asked, pouring milk onto her Cheeri-owls. I groaned again but looked up to face her.

"Mum wants me to come home for Easter. She says if I don't, she won't even let me owl Scorpius." I looked over to Scorpius who was sitting next to me, one arm around my waist and the other one shovelling as much food as possible into his mouth. When he heard that, he started choking on his bacon. I rolled my eyes and started thumping him on the back. When he had taken a large gulp of pumpkin juice, he turned to face me.

"You are going home. I could barely handle not being able to see you so if we can't owl then it would be awful." I blushed modestly and turned to pour some coffee into my cup. I used to hate the stuff but recently I've started drinking it by the gallon. I stirred a little bit more milk into the cup and drank half of it in one gulp, loving the delicious bitter taste.

"Ooh look they've got pancakes!" I exclaimed happily, piling my plate high with them. I poured some maple syrup onto the stack and started eating them quickly. Scorpius grinned and leaned towards me. I sighed because I knew that look. This time I didn't even try stopping him. He grabbed his fork and swept up half of a pancake in one fluid movement and I just laughed. "Stupid boy." I grinned, stuffing my mouth with their sweet maply goodness. "What lesson have we got next?" I asked Todd, who was sitting next to me. He thought for a moment as he finished his toast.

"What day is it today?" He asked me. I sipped some coffee.

"Wednesday, I think." I placed my cup down but kept my hands wrapped around it so my hands stayed warm.

"So we have Transfiguration and Flying." He replied happily. "Have you done the Transfiguration homework?" He asked me. I held a hand to my mouth, spilling my coffee.

"Oh shoot and blast and damn it!" I shouted. Luckily the table was enchanted to clear up any mess spilt, so it soaked up immediately. "What was it again?"

"Don't worry; you can copy off me if you want." Grace replied, pulling her bag out from underneath the table. I smiled so widely it was like my face cracked and I thanked her profusely. I pulled my bag out as well and grabbed my parchment. I fished around at the bottom of my bag for my quill and my ink. "The title is 'The possible risks of transfiguring buttons into beetles.' Or at least, that's what I put." Todd and Lily nodded.

"Yeah that's the title. It's supposed to be at least half a foot long and no more than one foot, as it's all in note form. Bullet points and all that lot." Lily replied, finishing off her cereal bowl. I screamed quietly but started doing my work as quickly as possible.

* * *

So that brings us to the end of spring term! It has been fun, and I'm trying to cut down on the physical side of Scorpius and my relationship for now so I won't be tempted to break the no kiss rule over Easter. I still haven't found the name of the weird black scaly animals, but I haven't asked Hagrid yet. We boarded the carriages on our way to Hogsmeade station, me counting down (with dread) the minutes until I am doomed for a month and stuck at home with no social life apart from talking to my cat. The carriage journey went quicker than I hoped, and soon we were on our way to Platform 9 and 3/4s, and that journey passed far too quickly too. One second I was snuggling into Scorpius and putting on my iPod, the next I was being shaken awake and told to 'move my skinny ass' by Grace. I stood up and stretched until my back clicked, and I took a half asleep step forward, stumbling when I realised my feet had gone to sleep. Scorpius rolled his eyes and offered me a piggy-back, which I happily accepted. We got off the train and I caught sight of Draco and Astoria first. I left Scorpius to pick up my bags and I ran over to them.

"Hi Jess! How are you? Everything okay at school?" Astoria asked, wrapping me up into a hug. I grinned at Draco who was standing there awkwardly looking at the 'Apparation Point this way' sign.

"I'm great thanks Astoria! School is fun, but I'm so relieved to be on a break." I stepped away from her and waved at Draco. "Hi Draco." He nodded and quickly rushed over to where Scorpius was struggling with my bag, Stella's carry case, his bag and his owl cage. That was when mum appeared about 5 metres away and ran over.

"Jess! Why haven't you been writing home? I've been so worried!" She pulled me into a bigger hug than Astoria's and I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, I can't breathe!" I exclaimed. She laughed and stepped back.

"Sorry about that. Hello, Astoria, Draco." She nodded curtly and picked up my case and Stella's cage. I heard footsteps behind me then Lily jumped on my back, making me scream. She burst out laughing and fell onto the floor.

"Lily! You scared me! Don't do that!" I laughed. I extended a hand to pull her up onto her feet. She jumped up slightly and turned to face my mum.

"Hi Mrs Cooper. Can Jess come over to my house on Thursday because I will miss her if I don't see her every week and I'm only free on Thursday." Lily said in one huge breath. My mum chuckled and nodded.

"Yes of course she can, sweetie. Where are your parents so I can arrange something? I don't want Jess here just turning up unannounced." She looked around but couldn't seem to find them. "Well, maybe I should just owl them. We have to go now, so see you on Thursday, hopefully." Without me noticing, all my brothers had arrived and were waiting around my mum. Then Lily got called over to the huge group of Weasley's/Potter's forming, when Grace appeared.

"I've got to go know, but see you over the holidays, yeah? And of course owl me." She mumbled, looking over to where Todd was saying a very long goodbye to Lily. She pulled me into a hug and whispered "Why is he taking so long to say goodbye to her? I hope he remembers me." I nodded.

"Of course he will." Then I raised my voice slightly. "Owl me!" I pushed her away to where Todd was approaching and they started saying their goodbyes. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and I smiled in relief, leaning slightly into his body. "I've got to go, I'm sorry. Owl me when you get home though? You know the address." I turned to face him and placed a quick 3 second kiss on his lips and slowly span around. "Bye, Scor. See you later." I picked up Stella's carry case and walked off, each step I got away from Scorpius my heart sunk a little bit more until I was sure it would fall out of my left foot with another step. Luckily by then we had reached the car so I just jumped in and waved to him. James sat next to me and squeezed my hand.

"I know you are going to miss him, but it will be alright." He whispered. I nodded, but that couldn't stop the tears brimming in my eyes. I blinked furiously and pulled my iPod out of my pocket. I clicked shuffle and relaxed instantly when I heard Taylor Swift's calming voice in my ears. I kept my eyes open this time but I didn't really concentrate on anything at all.

**So, this chapter is more sort of drabbles and moments, but I'm just happy I finished it! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in two months but I've got so much schoolwork and everything else, but I've spent all my free time writing this (and it's still bad), however I hope you guys liked it. Any song mentioned in this chapter I will have listened to! Remember to review!**


	22. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY READERS!

**A/N:**** A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! YAY IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY! Just a quick note today –oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna drone on until you fall asleep from eating too many mince pies. Mwahaha. Anyway. Hmm. I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that it's been such a long wait, but school has been hectic and I swear I never get a break, then the chapter got deleted. Wales was fun. I want to live there. It's too noisy in this secret location I call home. I GOT BRACES! So happy :D I'm also very happy to announce that I have a reader from Venezuela **** I feel loved. Hola my Venezuelan friend!**

"Jess, can you come down here please? Breakfast is ready." Mum shouted from the kitchen. I put down the picture I was looking at and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. Someone knocked on my door and walked in. I made sure they didn't see the tears by turning my back to them.

"Jess, it's me. It's James. What's wrong?" I heard him sit down on my bed and I sighed slightly in relief. If it was one of my other brothers I knew they would only take the piss. I didn't say anything, just showed him the picture. He quickly stood up and hugged me. He didn't understand fully, he never would, but he was sympathetic all the same. He felt a similar loss, but nothing to the extent that I did. Every day, my heart hurt. Every day, certain things would make me remember. I had to act brave. No one could know. I didn't want their pity. He hugged me for a few minutes and I let the tears flow silently. It was only when he pulled away to talk to me that he realised. "Jess, we need to go downstairs. Sort out your eyes in your bathroom, and I'll wait here." He turned and picked up the photo again.

"Be careful with it." I whispered as I walked off to my bathroom door on the other side of my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly screamed. My hair looked like I had been pulled through a hedge first backwards, then sideways, then forwards, then severely back combed. I picked up my brush and slowly de-knotted my dark hair.

Ouch.

Ouch.

Ouch.

I winced every time the brush got caught in a knot. Eventually it was looking slightly nicer, so I tied it up in its usual ponytail. I splashed my face with some cold water to wake me up and change the colour of my eyes slightly. At least now I can just say I got some face wash in my eyes, rather than everyone know I was crying. I put on some lip balm and left my bathroom, to see James still staring at the picture. When I got a bit closer I saw that he had tears in his eyes too. "Oh James." I sighed, hugging him. He carefully placed the picture back down in its prime position in the middle of my shelf and hugged me back.

"If James and Jess do not come down here within the next ten seconds, there will be big trouble." Mum shouted, ruining the moment of silence we were holding. I jumped and quickly ran over to my door, pulling my dressing gown on me as I left. James was hot on my heels. We reached the kitchen within 7 seconds, and considering we had to go down two flights of stairs, it was pretty impressive. Mum looked up angrily but her face softened when she saw both of us with tears in our eyes. "Hey, what's wrong my cupcakes?" She put down whatever she was making to come and give us a big hug.

"I miss her, mum." I whispered.

"Oh sweetie, we all do. But she wouldn't want you to be sad about this. Remember the good times." Mum tried reassuring me. I knew they only wanted to help, but they didn't understand. "Anyway, breakfast is finished, and if I leave it on the Aga any longer, it will burn." She turned away and started pouring something on a pan. "For a treat, I made you pancakes!" I smiled half-heartedly. "You'd better be hungry!" She sang, sliding the pancake onto a plate. I nodded.

"Thanks Mum." I replied softly, digging into my pancake which Mum had covered in Nutella. I closed my eyes when I tasted the great sweet chocolatey goodness. "This tastes so goooood!" I exclaimed happily. Mum laughed.

"Glad you like it. Do you want another one?" I nodded enthusiastically. She started mixing up some more pancake batter when Dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad!" I shouted, running across the kitchen to give him a big hug. He chuckled and ruffled my fringe. I stepped away and combed it back into place with my fingers. "How many times have I told you to not do that?" I said with fake annoyance. He just laughed again and walked over to Mum, giving her a huge hug from behind. She smiled and turned around, giving him a huge kiss on the lips. It didn't really bother me, but it bothered all the boys.

"Some people are trying to eat here." Alex grumbled as he came in from the hall and sat down at the table. James laughed and agreed with him. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I made you pancakes, but if you can't stand this for a second or two you obviously don't want them that bad." Mum teased. Alex's eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He shouted. I burst out laughing and he turned to give me an evil glare. "Shut up, snake." He growled. I was so shocked I choked on my orange juice.

"Alexander! Enough of that horrible name calling! Go to your room! No breakfast!" Mum shouted. Alex sighed really loudly and shoved his chair back so it fell over and clattered on the tiles. He shoved past me, nearly knocking me off my own chair.

"Thanks a lot, snake." He mumbled, hoping Mum wouldn't hear, but being a mother, she has super hero speaking.

"Alexander Thomas Cooper, go to your room immediately! For that horrible comment, not only are you not getting any breakfast, you aren't going to Diagon Alley on Thursday, and you aren't getting any pocket money for a month!" The vein was throbbing in her temple. She was really angry at Alex. He was going to hate me forever now. "Jess, are you okay?" She turned round and gave me a hug. I nodded. "Jess, you're crying again." I wiped my eyes and was stunned to find that I actually was crying. Alex's words must have really hit a raw nerve or something. I don't know why, they are always calling me snake and being mean.

"I think I'm just feeling a bit tender at the moment. I miss her so much, and it's hard having my brothers, my own family, hate me so much." I thought aloud.

"Oh sweetie. They don't hate you!"

"Well why are they always so horrible to me?" I sniffed, rubbing my nose.

"I-I-I... Because they don't know how to deal with it. It's a new feeling! Their sister has been put into a completely different house, they don't see you and they can't look after you, and on top of that, you started dating this boy who is two years older than you. They care for you, and they worry about you, but they don't know how to transfer their feelings without trapping you." Mum tried explaining. It was a load of rubbish, but I didn't want to get into this argument again. "Now, I have a surprise for you, but you need to get dressed first." I quickly turned around and ran upstairs. "Make yourself look pretty!" Mum shouted.

I quickly picked up my favourite skinny jeans from my trunk (so what if I hadn't unpacked yet? I was only here for a month, then I had to repack. Why not cut out the middle man?). I found my dusky pink jumper with the studded shoulders and started trying to find some shoes that matched. I eventually came across the trainers that I bought with the top. I checked myself out in the mirror. After taking my hair down, applying some lip balm and putting on my silver ring, I was ready to go. I brushed my teeth and ran back downstairs into the living room, where Mum was waiting at the fire.

"What's the surprise, Mum?" I asked, fluffing my hair up slightly in the mirror.

"There's a certain boy waiting for you in Diagon Alley, along with some of your other friends." She was busy dusting the window ledge and didn't see my face. I mean, I would love to go see all my friends, but today? When I was in this touchy mood? Well, maybe they would cheer me up. I was just about to step into the fire when Mum turned around. "Have you got your Gringott's key? I put in a little extra money for you." I shook my hand and ran upstairs, tipping my case upside down in an effort to find it. So much for 'I'm not going to unpack.' I eventually found it stuffed in a little corner and I stood up, slipping it into my pocket.

"Got it!" I shouted to Mum, who had gone back into the kitchen. "Bye Mum, love you, see you later!"

"Be back by 6o'clock, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine. See you later!" I picked up some of the silvery Floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Diagon Alley." I made sure not to think of anything apart from my destination, I didn't want to end up in Knockturn Alley again. I stumbled out of the fire and looked around. The Leaky Cauldron. Since the last Wizarding War, they had given it a total refurbishment, adding in proper lights, comfy booths, a nicer bar, and they started selling food. This made it a lot cosier, nicer and a great place to meet up with your friends.

"Jess! We're over here!" Grace shouted from somewhere to my right. I turned around and saw all 11 of them crammed into one booth. I rolled my eyes and found a stool to sit on at the head of the table.

"Nuh uh, you're fitting in the booth with us. Why don't you sit on Scorpius' lap?" Paul teased. I whacked him round the back of the head and sat down on the stool. "Right, you leave me no choice. Leo, if you would be so kind as to help me with this mission..." Leo nodded enthusiastically and stood up with Paul. They walked off as if going to the bar when they suddenly turned round and lifted me off the chair by holding underneath my armpits.

"Leo Zabini, Paul Greengrass, put me down. Put me down or you are in so much trouble you will wish you were never born. I'll hex you!" I squealed.

"With what?" Paul asked, holding my wand out in front of me but just out of reach. I sighed.

"I hate you sometimes." They dumped me on top of Scorpius and he wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Hey, babe. Do you want me to get back your wand?" I shrugged.

"I'm not that bothered really. If you want to, then sure, go ahead. But for now I don't mind sitting here with you." I whispered, leaning in for a kiss. He smiled, then our lips met. The urge to break away and tell him how much I loved him was almost too irresistible, but I managed to just kiss him.

"Please, you're as bad as Anita and Leo." Emily joked, poking me. I giggled slightly and shuffled around. She remembered how tickly I was and started poking me again and again until I nearly wet myself with laughter. By this time, I was on the floor and most of the people in The Leaky Cauldron were staring at me.

"Why is everyone against me?" I wheezed, breathless from my laughter.

"We love you really, but it's funny when we beat you up." Leo Zabini joked, sipping his butterbeer. "I'm bored here, let's go to Florean Fortescue's!"

**polyvore**

** diagon_alley/set?id=61950174**

XxXxXx

"Jess, wake up. It's Easter Sunday, and the eggs are waiting outside." Dad whispered as he came into my room. I grumbled and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. He opened my curtains and I squealed, hiding my head underneath the pillow. He chuckled quietly. "We really need to teach you to become a morning person, Jessie Louise. Come on, get up. The eggs won't find themselves." Even though everyone in the family was way too old for Easter egg hunts now, we still had them every year. It was fun, and we got lots of chocolate as a result. I looked up and over to the window. It seemed relatively sunny.

"What's the weather like?" I mumbled, unable to make my voice any louder.

"It looks sunny, but it's actually a bit chilly, so dress in warm clothes. I'm going to wake up the boys now, see you in a second." I slowly got up, pushing Stella off my chest. She insisted on sleeping right underneath my chin every night. It kept me warm but it wasn't comfortable. I pulled on a plain vest then my over-sized woolly jumper that always fell off one shoulder. I found my grey tracksuit bottoms and slipped those on too.

I stumbled into my bathroom, still half asleep. My fringe was getting a bit too long, but I was planning on growing it out anyway. I found a bobby pin and pinned my fringe back out of my face. I put the rest of my hair into a thick plait and pulled it over my shoulder. I brushed my teeth and skipped downstairs, only eating a hot cross bun with some melted butter inside.

I went back up to the top floor and woke up Grandma and Grandpa, who were moving into our house because Grandma's joints were getting bad and Grandpa couldn't look after her very well because he was getting older too. They were already awake and dressed, thankfully, because they took a long time.

"Hi Jess. What are you up here for?" Grandpa asked.

"The Easter egg hunt is ready!" I exclaimed happily. They both smiled and started for the door. I quickly ran ahead of them so I wouldn't be stuck behind them on the stairs. They were halfway down the stairs when suddenly –pop- they disappeared. I jumped, but then remembered that they probably apparated. I sighed and ran down the stairs, where, sure enough, they were in the kitchen. I can't wait until I can apparate, even though I hate it at the same time. It sounds amazing, to be able to be in a completely different place within a few seconds. I'm sure that when I learn to do it, I will get used to it.

After about an hour of hunting for eggs, all had been found and Mum and Dad split them up into equal amounts. I had already had a sneaky few eggs during the hunt, but Mum and Dad didn't know this. Stella even helped me find some eggs as she is seemingly attracted to shiny things. She was getting so big now, almost fully grown I think. She hadn't grown up a bit though.

After a delicious roast dinner, I retreated up to my room with Stella to keep me company. I sat down on my bed and Stella jumped up onto the bed, then my shoulders, purring contentedly and licking and biting my ear. I laughed and untied my hair so she couldn't reach my ears. This, however, gave her access to my hair, which she started chewing eagerly. I rolled my eyes at her silly behaviour, chuckling. She purred and started trying to roll over so I could give her a belly rub. I laughed even louder when she rolled off my shoulders. She immediately saw her tail and started trying to pounce on it, not realising that it was attached.

"Stella, you silly, silly cat." I muttered softly, scratching behind her ears. Sometimes I wish I could be a cat, and not have a care in the world and being loved so much. I gave her a little catnip mouse that I was keeping in my bedside drawers for her to play with. She started chewing it happily and I went to get a piece of parchment and my quill from my dressing table. Scorpius had written an owl to me last night but I didn't reply because it was lights out, and if Mum had caught me I would have been in trouble. I unfolded the message he wrote and read it again.

_Hi gorgeous!_

_I hope you are having good fun on your holiday. Mum and Dad went out last night and I had to spend a night with Lucius telling me his war stories. They were SO boring! I think I even fell asleep for a little while. But anyway, I don't want to tell you how boring my holiday has been, so talk about your holiday. I miss you so much Jessiebug, and I can't wait until we can see each other again. Do you want to arrange something? I'm free all this week. I can't wait to see you._

_Scorpius xxxxxxxxx_

I smiled. He makes me feel so happy. I honestly think I'm in love with him, but I don't want to tell him yet. I'm worried that he might not feel the same way, and I don't want to take the relationship too fast, after all, I'm still young. Anyway, he's older than me as well. I tucked my hair behind one ear and began to write back.

_Hi Scor!_

_My holiday has been pretty boring as well! I spend most my time watching TV or in my room reading. At the moment I'm reading Harry Potter's biography of his first year by someone called J.K Rowling. It's quite interesting really. Mum sometimes tells me stories about how Hogwarts got put back together again, but she says that she doesn't like talking about the war and You-Know-Who. I am free whenever this week, and Mum says she wants to meet you and get to know you better. I think she realised that... _

I wanted to write I might be in love you, but I didn't want to scare him away.

_I think she realised that I'm not going to break up with you just because she said to. Anyway, Mum said the best day for you to come round would be the 17__th__, so Tuesday. Just use the Floo Network. I can't wait to see you._

_Jess xxxxxxxxx_

_P.S: I miss you more xxx_

I finished the letter and folded it up with a flourish. I checked with James if I could borrow Phoenix, his owl and posted the letter. After we had some delicious home made soup for dinner, I went back up to my room for a nice hot bath. I relaxed the second I felt the steaming water touch my skin. I slowly lowered myself into the tub, breathing deeply. I'm not quite sure why, but I find baths one of the most relaxing things on Earth. I washed my hair quickly and put the conditioner in.

Reaching for my book, I opened it and began to read. I had got to the point when Harry was sneaking around at night and found the strange mirror. I felt so sorry yet happy for Harry when he saw his parents in the mirror. Apparently what happened is that this 'Joanne' person had interviewed Harry and looked through his memories, then written a book about it. I put the book down after feeling slightly light headed, and I closed my eyes.

"JESS! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard someone shout, however my ears had sunk underneath the water so it sounded barely a whisper. I jumped, spilling a little bit of water over the edge of the bath.

"Oh crap." I whispered, sitting up properly. I stretched, wincing at the pain in my neck from where it had been bent at an odd angle. The bath water was icy cold, as was I.

"Jess, answer me. Are you okay? Jess. Jess. JESS!" I worked out that the voice was actually my mother, and I sighed. Here comes the shouting for several minutes about me being irresponsible and how I should never sleep in a bath... Heard it all before... Several times.

"I'm coming Mum! Sorry, I think I fell asleep." I croaked, my throat dry and scratchy. I pulled a towel around my body and I unlocked the door.

"When did you get into the bath, Jess?" Mum asked, looking relieved that I was alive. I pulled the plug on my bath, went into my bedroom for my dressing gown and quickly put it on.

"Erm, after I said goodnight to you." I replied. I put my head upside down and wrapped my head up in the towel. I opened my curtains and immediately wished I hadn't. The sun was up and blinding. "Eurgh, my eyes!" I put my hands over my eyes and massaged the lids until the sunspots had faded slightly.

"Jess, you've been in the bath for a whole night!" Mum screeched.

"I never would have guessed." I muttered sarcastically. Speaking up a bit, I asked, "So what time is it?"

"It's 8:30 in the morning. You need to go wash your hair again; I don't think you rinsed it properly." She had moved over to look at all the photos on my wall. I had about 30 photos on my wall, but only one on my desk, my favourite photo ever. I reached up to feel my hair and groaned when I remembered I fell asleep with the conditioner in.

"I'll have a shower. When's breakfast?" The fire alarm downstairs went off to tell me that it was now.

"Oh Merlin, I left the bacon on!" Mum said, running downstairs. Ooh, bacon...

XxXxXx

"Mum, is the heating on?" I popped my head round the door of the kitchen, rubbing my eyes and back of my neck simultaneously. Stella had slept on my pillow last night rather than on my feet, forcing me to sleep in a very uncomfortable position.

"The boiler is broken, sweetie. I called up someone to come fix it, and the man says he will come round tomorrow. But today you are just going to have to wear an extra jumper or something." I groaned. "Don't you want t get ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, helping myself to some cereal.

"Scorpius is coming round in an hour. I thought you would be counting down the seconds or something." She teased lightly.

"Oh, shi- I mean, sugar!" I quickly mended my words so I wasn't in trouble. I wolfed down the rest of my cereal and shot upstairs, mentally deciding what to wear. I yanked open my wardrobe. This dress? No, too formal. This one? No, too frilly. This one? Right, no dresses. I pulled out several of my drawers and lay them on the floor around me. These jeans with this top? Nope, they don't go. These with this? Nope, too casual. MERLIN PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO WEAR! I screamed in frustration and James suddenly appeared at my doorway, making me jump.

"What's up sis?" He asked, walking in and sitting down on my bed.

"I have nothing to wear and Scorpius is coming round in less than an hour." I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Why don't you wear those jeans by your right knee and that purple vest, and because the boiler is broken, that new green jumper you bought the other day? It looks nice on you." I picked up these items and smiled in relief.

"Are you sure? Will it look okay?" I fretted.

"You will look beautiful. Quickly get dressed; have you seen your hair?" I put my hands to the tangled mess that other people called hair and resisted the urge to bang my head against a wall. "I'm gonna clear out while you get changed, see you later." I nodded a goodbye and started changing quickly. Upon looking at myself in the full length mirror in my room, I realised James was right. I wouldn't have thought to put these items together, but now I have and it looks quite nice.

"Jess, Scorpius is here! Come downstairs please!" Damn Scorpius' un-natural earliness!

"Just a second!" I shouted back downstairs, picking up a hair brush and raking it through my hair. After most of the knots were gone, I deftly plaited it in a simple braid down my back and left the room, only pausing to put on some lip balm. I ran downstairs as quick as possible, not even tripping over once. I stopped at the doorway to the living room when I caught sight of Scorpius. He looked amazing, as usual. He was wearing a plain hoodie, some dark jeans and some trainers, with his hair in its usual gorgeous way. At the sight of him, I smiled and calmed down hugely.

"Hey." He waved slightly at me. Judging by the way my parents were sitting down and he was still standing up by the fireplace told me he was being quizzed by them.

"Hey, Scorp. I missed you." I whispered, walking over to him and giving him a hug. I stood up on tiptoes and gently brushed his lips with mine. He smiled but his eyes flashed over towards my parents. "Mum, Dad, is there any reason why you are here?" I turned round and Scorpius' hands wrapped round my waist so he was hugging me from behind.

"We want the door open by at least 4 inches at all times." Dad began.

"No kissing." Mum continued.

"Your room is out of bounds to Scorpius."

"At least one brother in the room, at all times." Mum finished.

"What? Mum, that's not fair! You know I don't get on with my brothers! They all hate Scorpius! Well, apart from James, but he's going out to Diagon Alley. Mum, I'm fine with the other rules, but that one is too far!" Oh Merlin's fluffy polka dotted pants! She must be joking!

"Mrs Cooper, I respect your other rules also, but I do not think that the last rule is very sensible, considering that last time I was in the same room as Charlie, we ended up duelling one another." I looked up at Scorpius in surprise. He never told me this!

"It's a good job you can't use wands outside of Hogwarts then, isn't it?" Mum said, sounding quite bored.

Dad, who was looking quite confused, asked "Why did you start fighting in the first place?"

"Well," Scorpius began uncomfortably. "We were in Defence Against The Dark Arts –a practical lesson- and the teacher had to leave the room to take someone to Miss Granger after a jinx that went slightly wrong, and I heard Charlie mouthing off Jess, so I stepped in and defended her." He shuffled around slightly. "Charlie told me to shut up and then challenged me to a duel. I responded in the heat of the moment and soon we were in a rather vicious duel. Luckily neither one of us was hurt, but looking back on it; I wish I hadn't got so angry in the beginning." We all stood there in an awkward silence, only broken when someone opened the door. When they popped their head round the door I saw it was Charlie. He sensed the awkward situation and tried backing out of the room, but Mum called him back.

"Hang on a second, mister. Is this true?" Mum asked, beckoning him towards us. He slowly walked forward, looking worried.

"Is what true, Mum?"

"Did you really get in a duel with Scorpius?" She asked patiently. I saw horror flash through his eyes for a split second, but he quickly hid it.

"No, course that didn't happen!" He stammered slightly, trying to back out the room.

"Don't move, Charles, or you will find yourself in extreme trouble young man." Dad spoke sternly.

"I know you are lying, I can see by the way your eyes have gone all shifty." Mum warned.

"Okay, fine, we did. But what's the story he told you?"

"He has a name!" I piped up angrily. Charlie rolled his eyes and repeated the question. Scorpius answered, and by the end of it, Charlie looked quite ashamed.

"Okay, so that's sort of true."

"Sort of true? It's completely true!" Scorpius replied angrily. Mum could sense that something bad was about to happen so she sighed loudly and stood up.

"Okay, before something bad happens, Charlie, go upstairs to your room. You're not in trouble, but go." Charlie rolled his eyes and walked off, muttering fiercely to himself. "Jess, Scorpius, I am willing to forget the last rule, if you promise to keep the others. I will know if you don't, bear that in mind." I smiled happily.

"Thanks Mum!" I walked forward and hugged her quickly before she changed her mind. She smiled softly and motioned for Dad to follow her out of the room, making sure he left the door open. I rolled my eyes but I didn't mind because I was getting to see Scorpius. We sat down on the sofa and I reached for the TV remote. I flicked through the TV guide until I found a good show. It was quite new, only launched earlier on in the year, but I enjoyed it. It was based on a book about a vampire hunter and his son, but the son was in love with one of the female vampires in the coven that the father most wanted to obliterate.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes, until Scorpius realised I was shivering. Even with my jumper, I was still really cold and I even noticed that my teeth were chattering.

"Are you cold, Jess?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"The boiler is broken, and my jumper isn't very warm." I explained. He pulled off his hoodie and made me put it on. "Really? Aren't you going to get cold?" He shook his head.

"I'm baking." He replied, kissing my forehead. I pulled the sleeves down over my hands to keep them warm and wriggled a little bit closer to Scorpius. I tucked my legs up onto the sofa and rested my head on Scorpius' shoulder. He wrapped his arms round me and I smiled.

"Scorpius?" I asked at the same time he said my name. I giggled slightly. "You first." He shook his head.

"You spoke first." He teased.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up, you." I joked. He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at me. Without realising, we had both moved so our foreheads and noses were touching. I looked down towards where our lips were.

"She won't find out." He whispered. I knew that he was probably right but I wasn't going to take the risk, so I brushed my lips against his then moved away before I could get tempted. He looked disappointed so I hugged him tightly.

"I know you are probably right, but I don't want to take the risk." I repeated my thoughts.

"I guess I understand. Are you hungry? Because I am." He suddenly stood up, making me fall off the sofa onto the floor. I squeaked then burst out laughing. He smirked and rolled his eyes. He stuck out his hand and pulled me up so I was standing. "You must be the clumsiest person in existence, Jess." I shrugged.

"Shall we go into the kitchen? Mum won't mind if we get something to eat." He nodded and I grabbed onto his hand, intertwining our fingers. We walked into the kitchen like this but quickly sprung away from each other when we saw that all my brothers were sitting in the kitchen, staring at us. Well, I jumped away from Scorpius, for fear that I would get told off. I quickly flashed a glance towards him, and I saw disappointment in his eyes. Oh great, now I felt bad.

"What are you here for?" Alex snarled. I walked off further into the kitchen, effectively ignoring him. I opened the huge double-doored fridge and inspected it for food. I beckoned Scorpius over to me.

"What do you want? We have yoghurts, chocolate, ice cream, fruit; I can even make you a sandwich if you want."

"I don't mind, whatever you want."

"I don't know! Shall I just get a selection of things?" He nodded.

"Good idea." So I picked up two chocolate yoghurts, a few chocolate frogs, some pineapple and made us both a nutella sandwich. "What's nutella?" He asked.

"Have you never had nutella before?" He shook his head. "Oh Merlin, you have not lived! Try a little bit now." I dipped the knife into the pot and handed it to him. He ran his finger along the blade and tasted it. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing! I will have to tell Mum to buy it later."

"Oh, you have to buy it in a Muggle supermarket. If you want, you can take home a pot. Mum must have bought about 5 of them last time she went shopping. My dad and I get through a lot of it."

"Really? Are you sure? Well, if it's okay with your mum. Remind me to ask her before I leave. Is everything ready? Let's go!" I got a tray and placed everything on top of it, then carried it out of the kitchen into the living room again. Before I sat down, I went over to the basket that we kept blankets in and picked up my favourite one, a pale blue fleecy blanket that was massive and could cover the whole of the living room floor. I put the tray on the arm of the sofa and sat down next to Scorpius. I pulled the blanket over us and then moved the tray onto my lap.

"Dig in!" I laughed, ripping the packet off a chocolate frog and biting its head off quickly before it ran away. He immediately had his nutella sandwich, finishing it in three mouthfuls. "Scorpius, you pig!" I shoved him gently and he chuckled.

"It tastes good! Can I have yours as well?" He picked up my sandwich and went to bite it but I quickly snatched it out of his hands. I ate it as fast as I could, which caused me to be rolling around on the floor for a minute with extreme heartburn. When the heartburn had subsided, I realised that I was on the floor and how stupid I looked. I laughed, slightly awkward, then before I could stop it, I was hysterical, as was Scorpius. We would just get over laughing then one would catch the other's eye and we would start laughing again. I laughed until I had tears streaming down my face and my stomach and ribs hurt. Suddenly Mum stormed in, looking around angrily.

"What are you doing? I heard weird noises." Her eyes raked over the room, trying to find something out of place. Finding nothing, she turned to face me, and searched my face for any signs of guilt.

"We were laughing, mum." I said quietly, still slightly breathless.

"It's true, Mrs Cooper. We were laughing at something Jess did." I could see Scorpius struggling to keep a straight face.

"What was it? It can't have been that funny, you were 'laughing' for about 10 minutes." Mum was evidently still suspicious.

I rolled my eyes. "I did something stupid, and it was funny, but we've stopped laughing now you're here. Nothing bad or dodgy was happening, Mum, trust me." She hesitated for a moment, but eventually gave up, and visibly slumped forward slightly.

"Fine. Dinner will be served at 5 o'clock." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and left the room. I glanced over at Scorpius, and saw him still trying to stifle his laugh. I grinned, and went back to the sofa to sit down next to him. He put an arm round me and pulled me even closer to him. I reached for the buttons and turned on a film about this old married couple telling their grandchildren all about their life. It was a bit boring in some places but quite funny in others.

"Dinner is ready!" Matt called throughout the house. I got up, pulled up Scorpius and we ran into the dining room, quite surprised to see that we were first down here, normally my brothers had an amazing skill that, whatever they were doing, the second food was mentioned, they managed to drop everything and appear by the food as if Apparating. We sat down next to each other and I poured us both a pumpkin juice. All my brothers appeared and sat down around the table, shooting us filthy looks whenever they could. I rolled my eyes and just ignored them, only talking to Scorpius, and occasionally to Mum, Dad and James. I was relieved when everyone had finished so we could go back to the living room.

"I have to leave soon, Mum said to be back by six." Scorpius whispered in my ear. I stuck my bottom lip out jokingly, and then turned to talk to the whole family, well, I didn't really care about my brothers.

"Scorpius has to leave now." I spoke.

Charlie muttered underneath his breath "At last." I kicked his shin and he swore, causing Mum to send him to his room.

"Bye Scorpius!" Mum exclaimed brightly, pretending that she hadn't just shouted at Charlie. James and Dad both said goodbye as well.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs Cooper. The food was lovely."

"It's been a pleasure, Scorpius." Scorpius smiled and we turned to walk into the living room. He was just about to Floo home when I remembered his Nutella.

"Wait here!" I exclaimed, and ran into the kitchen and picked up a jar of it. I ran back and stopped in the doorway when I realised Scorpius was examining the picture that is identical to the one upstairs in my room, plus another one of me and her hugging each other, about age 4. "I-I have your Nutella."

"Who's this? Is it you and Sophie?" He asked, picking up the photo to take a closer look.

"N-n-no."

"Who is it then? It's definitely you. She looks so similar, you could be twins or something."

"No, it's not me. It's Mum and Aunt Emily." I made up on the spot. They looked quite similar, I could pass that off.

"So which one is which?" Shit. I thought I had got away with it. Erm.

"Erm." I walked closer to it and looked at it, blinking back the tears. "The one on the right is Emily, and the one on the left is m-mum." I nearly said me then!

"Oh, okay. It's a nice photo. What about the two babies?" I looked at it, and, as always, felt like someone had punched me in the chest.

"That's me and Sophie." I lied. "Now, you really must be going, here's your Nutella. Bye, Scorpius." I stood up on tiptoes and kissed him quickly and gently on the lips. He responded back eagerly but I pushed him away. "Mum will kill us if she saw. You have to go, it's 6 o'clock. See you later, and promise to owl me when you get back?" He nodded and turned round towards the fire, picking up a pinch of Floo powder on his way.

"Bye Jess, I will owl you before I go to bed." At that time, he reached the fire and turned round to blow me a kiss. "Malfoy Manor!"

Just before he disappeared, and before I knew what I was saying, I said "I love you!" He didn't seem to hear, luckily, because I didn't want to tell him yet, I wanted to wait till he told me. "Aw, shit." I muttered, hitting myself on the forehead. "What were you thinking, you stupid idiot!"

"Jess, are you okay?" James asked as he popped his head round the door. I jumped and span round to face him.

"Wha- oh yeah, I'm fine. Scorpius just left. I'm gonna go upstairs, I want to read my book. I pushed past him and ran upstairs, too nervous to read, so I started playing with Stella. I was so relieved to hear an owl tapping at my window, I jumped up from the floor so fast that I fell onto my front. I got up quickly, cursing. I flung open the window and picked up the letter, flicking the owl an Owl Treat from a bag on my window ledge. It swallowed it gratefully and flew off. I opened the letter with such extreme haste that I got a paper cut.

_Dear Jess,_

_What did you say just before I left? I didn't hear, well I don't think I did, the fire was too loud. Anyway, say thanks to your mum again, and I hope we can meet up before we have to go back to school, but it's only until Monday anyway. Mum and Dad want to meet you, and have suggested Thursday. I can't wait to see you._

_Scorpius xxxxx_

I called down the stairs to ask Mum if I could go. She said yes so I picked up my quill and hesitantly began to write my reply.

**I also updated the pictures on my profile, so go and check them out, but before you do, I would like a review please! I'm not gonna update until I have 30 reviews, come on guys, it's not that hard, only 3 more! I promise I will try and get another chapter up before I go back to school!**


	23. A Late Birthday Party

**A/N:**** Hey gorgeous people! I'm dedicating this chapter to TheHuntersMoon, she's so nice and funny and my new internet friend. Thanks for being there for me when I've been feeling down and continuously supporting me in my story and my life hehehe love ya!**

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_What did you hear? I will tell you if you heard correctly. _

Nope, sounds stupid.

_Mum says I can go on Thursday, as long as we keep the usual rules, but she won't have to find out! I look forward to seeing you._

_Jess xxxxx_

* * *

I re-read the message three times to check it sounded okay, and then I ran upstairs to James' room. I opened the door and banged my toe on a pile of books. I swore and James looked up from his bed.

"Yes of course you can come into my room, Jess." James teased. I stuck out my tongue at him and rubbed my toe.

"Can I borrow Phoenix? Luna is out hunting." I walked over to Phoenix's cage and started tying the letter onto her foot.

"Why not say 'I'm going to borrow Phoenix' if you don't wait for an answer?" He joked.

"Okay, I'm borrowing Phoenix." I laughed, opening his window. Phoenix jumped out the window and flew towards the setting sun. I turned round and started walking towards James' bed to sit down next to him. However, my life is never simple, and I walked into another pile of books, knocking over the pile and several others in a domino effect.

"Good Godric, must you always be so clumsy?" James muttered angrily. "Help me pick the books up then."

"But my toe hurts!" I whined, hopping on one foot.

"Tough luck! Help me Jess! Watch out for those books!"

"You meanie." I pouted, but helped him all the same. "Do you really need all these books? How many books do you own exactly James?" I said, exasperated.

"Well I decided to count them the other day when I was really bored, and I got to 200 when I stopped because I was hungry." He stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "What's so funny? It's not funny that I'm extremely well read! Rowena Ravenclaw would be proud of me!" I laughed even more at him.

"Why do you have The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore? Rita Skeeter writes a load of rubbish just for a story, anything to make her more famous." I waved the book in his face.

"Yes, I know, but last term I was in the Ravenclaw common room talking to some of my friends about Dumbledore and I mentioned how I wanted to know more about him. Skeeter's nephew, who is in Ravenclaw, must have overheard me because two days later he gave me the book. You're right, it's a load of rubbish, but it was interesting to read all the same." He explained. We finished stacking the books up and he went to go and sit on his bed. I followed him and sat next to him.

"So, how's life? Are you okay at the moment? No... Problems?" I hesitated because I knew how touchy he could get on these subjects.

"Potter has finally left me alone." He mumbled.

"Is there, erm, anything else? You know..." I said uneasily.

"Oh, that! No, it's fine."

"Do you promise?" I asked him, pulling a stern face. He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yes, I promise. See for yourself." He pulled up his sleeves. I nodded, satisfied, and lay down on the bed. We sat in silence for a minute or two.

"Have you ever talked to the Grey Lady?" I asked randomly.

"Well no, of course not, she doesn't speak to you unless you are related to her. Why do you ask?" He put his book on top of a pile of old, battered, dog-eared books.

"Just wondering. I once saw her during my first month at Hogwarts. I got lost on the way to Astronomy and ended up in this weird deserted corridor with lots of dusty classrooms filled with old school books and stuff."

"Did she talk to you?" James was obviously interested to hear what happened, as he sat up a little bit straighter.

"Well..."

"Jess, I know if you are lying."

"Well, yes, she did."

"What? But how?" He sat up completely and swung his legs off the bed.

"Well, it's quite simple really. She opened her mouth and words came out." I replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." He said. "Don't be stupid, this is serious!"

"Well, we just talked about my family and stuff. How I was put in Slytherin. Then eventually she showed me how to get to the Astronomy Tower."

"Wow! That's so cool! But surely if you are related to her, then I must be too?" I shrugged. "But why didn't she talk to me?" I shrugged again.

"Look, why don't you ask her? I don't know!"

"You're so hopeless!"

"I'm tired. Your bed is comfy."

"Bugger off, it's my bed for a reason." He joked, and prodded me in the ribs. I immediately fell off the bed, nearly knocking over three stacks of books. "For goodness sake, you clumsy fool." He laughed, helping me up. I fake pouted and ran out the room, knocking over another stack of books.

"Bye James, love you lots!" I called out, as I ran down the stairs, laughing at the steady stream of swearwords I heard him muttering.

"Stop laughing, I'm trying to study!" Alex shouted, poking his head out the room. His hair was messed up, his tie was loosened...

"Is that lipstick on your chin? I'm sure Mum would like to know that you've been sneaking girls into your room." I sing-songed, running down the next flight of stairs to my room. "Oh Mu-um!" I called, waiting for her to come up the stairs. Alex came running down the stairs, swearing.

"Whatever she said wasn't true I don't have a girl up in my room she's making things up!" He exclaimed. Mum blinked, and I saw the tell-tale vein in her head start throbbing.

"Good one, brother, I didn't tell her anything!" I laughed and skipped into my bedroom, shutting the door and putting a chair underneath the handle. Guaranteed that he was going to try and get in my room in 3, 2, 1...

"I'm gonna kill you Jess!" He roared, banging on the door.

"It's your own fault you idiot!" I teased him. "Never trust a Slytherin; we're sly and cunning for a reason!"

"You can't stay in here forever!" He screamed again.

"Oh, I know but you're going to be grounded forever so I think I'm safe." I think that was when he remembered that Mum was standing next to him.

"Room. Now. Who is she?" Mum asked.

"Mum, I told you, she's lying!" He whined. I chuckled as I heard her going up the stairs, with what sounded like Alex being pulled by the ear...

* * *

After Alex being grounded for the whole of the summer holidays and Mum writing a letter to Slughorn making sure he is banned from going to Hogsmeade for the whole summer term, he had been in a foul mood. When I say foul, I mean, if you caught his eyes I'm sure you would have turned to stone. He avoided everyone, which I was extremely glad about, as it meant I had one less hateful brother to deal with. I spent the next day doing nothing really, doodling and practicing ballet. I used to do ballet when I was at primary school; in fact, I did ballet for 6 years before I started Hogwarts. I wasn't the best in the class, but I just loved doing it, as I found myself being lost in the music. Ballet had always made me feel so free and my worries melted away. I was so upset when I had to stop, but I still practiced occasionally. It was quite ironic really, a clumsy ballerina.

"Plié, battement tendu, battement glissé, jeté, jeté, jeté, changement, start again." I muttered to myself.

"Jess! Someone is at the door for you!" I heard Dad shouting. I paused the music I was playing and ran downstairs.

"Milly? Is that really you?" I asked. "I haven't seen you in ages!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug. She laughed.

"I know right! Since you went off to that weird boarding school." She fake-whined.

"Come in, the living room is empty." I pulled her inside the house. Milly went to my primary school with me and we used to be best friends. We sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"When I heard that you were back for the holidays, I simply _had_ to come see you. I've missed you so much!" She hugged me tightly. "I wish you came to the Grammar with me. But you went off to stupid posh boarding school." I laughed.

"So... Tell me everything that's happened?" I poked her.

"Well, you know George Avebury and Tilly Greene?" I nodded. "They totally got together. Cutest couple ever!" I giggled. "The teachers are okay, so are the lessons, but it gets boring without you. I have a few new friends from the other primary, but they aren't as good fun as you."

"Aw, Mills! I miss you too!"

"But what about you?"

"Well, I love it. It's amazing, and most of the teachers are so nice!" I stopped guiltily when I saw her face fall slightly. "I have a few new friends, but I do prefer you." I sort-of lied to her. I mean, I missed her so much, but I was very close with Lily and Grace, and Scorpius and his friends.

"It's okay! You don't have to lie to me." She said, but I could see in her eyes she would be upset if I told her the truth. "I'm sure someone as pretty as you must have found a boyfriend by now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, maybe..." I said guiltily, blushing and hiding my face.

"Jessica Louise Cooper! Why didn't you say something! What does he look like? Is he hot? I bet he's hot! Show me a photo!" She squealed.

"Okay, hang on, there's one upstairs. Stay here." I instructed, already running up the stairs to my bedroom. I picked up the only one I had, taken in March on my birthday, the 15th. Since my birthday happened to be on a Hogsmeade weekend as it was the last weekend before we broke up for Easter, Scorpius had taken me to Honeydukes and let me buy anything. We had spent a lovely day together with the rest of the group, and halfway through Emily had taken out the camera she got for Christmas and taken a photo of me and Scorpius. It was a bit spontaneous and I had just flung my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, while he grinned at the camera. We had then got a first year to take a photo of the entire group together, all laughing and pulling silly faces. I was about to show her them when I remembered that the pictures moved.

"Jess! Hurry up!" Milly called up the stairs.

"Just a second!" I shouted back, running into Dad's study, where Mum and Dad were having tea and cake. "Mum! I need your help. Milly wants to see pictures of my friends, but they move! What spell can I use?" I fretted, placing the pictures on the desk carefully, making sure not to rip them.

"Oh, I love the one of the whole group! That's really funny. Say, is that the Potter girl? Lucy?" She asked. "Oh, I remember the good old days with her father." She chuckled, her eyes glazing over for a second.

"It's Lily! Mum, help me; I need to show Milly now! What spell can I use? It won't be permanent will it?" I scratched the back of my head, completely ruining the careful French plait I had spent an hour doing this morning.

"Jess, Jess, Jess, calm down! Let me do the spell. It will only last until I perform Finite Incantatem, so it's fine." Mum pulled out her wand. "Immobilus." She said, tapping her wand on the group photo just as everyone pulled the silly face, making it perfect. "Even though I think you are far too young to be dating-" I sighed loudly. Mum always told me this. "Hang on, I'm not finished! What I was _going_ to say was, even though I think you're too young to date, this photo is rather sweet. However, I still disagree with your displays of affection to him, Jessica." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Mum, I know! You've only mentioned it to me a million times before."

"Enough of the lip, Missy, or you won't be seeing him tomorrow." Mum warned. "Immobilus." She muttered, freezing it in the perfect moment again.

"Sorry Mum! Also, thanks!" I hugged her tightly and was about to run off when I thought of something. "Mu-um?" I asked. She nodded. "How come you can perform magic in front of Dad when he's a Muggle? Isn't that against the Statute of Secrecy?"

"That's a very good question! Well, when Magical folk marry Muggles, the Muggles have to perform an Unbreakable Vow to never tell a soul they know magic exists. It's worked perfectly since the first wizard married a Muggle. Best idea ever, I say, because it means we can have children and not worry about accidental bursts of magic, like that time when you turned Dad bright green when he tried feeding you peas. You never used to like peas as a child." She chuckled at this fond memory, and Dad joined in. "Right, Milly is probably waiting! Off you pop." She said, pushing me gently towards the door. I nodded and ran off, pictures clutched tightly in my hand.

"Got them!" I exclaimed, flopping down onto the sofa next to Milly.

"Goodness gracious me, you took your time! Let's see him, then!" She exclaimed, tugging the pictures out of my hands. I snatched them up and held them away from her.

"Hey, be careful! They're precious to me." I whispered, smoothing them out and smiling at them. "Here look, that's me and him, on my birthday." I passed her the picture delicately. She held it carefully, realising it was important to me.

"Phwoar! He _is_ hot! You've really struck gold on this one! No _way_ is he our age though." She passed the picture back to me. I stroked it and put it on the table next to the sofa. Milly was right. He was extremely hot, and he was all mine. Not to brag or anything. With his pale blonde hair (slightly darker than his father's) that hung down perfectly just above his grey eyes that were melted silver when you came up really close, his perfectly flawless pale skin, chiselled jaw and totally kissable lips. Merlin, I loved him.

"You're right. He's in year 9." I said, blushing.

"Jess! Is he young or old in his year? I can't believe you're dating someone 2 years older than you!"

"His birthday is 27th October. So, he's sort of on the older section of the year." I explained sheepishly. "Yeah, I know, Mum's given me the speech too. Here, this is a group photo of us all." I handed her the picture of the group. She chuckled at our faces.

"Who is everyone?" She asked. "You and Scorpius are in the middle, right?" I nodded.

"Okay, the boy at the far end is Leo Zabini, and on his back is Anita. They're dating, and in Scorpius' year. Next to that is other Leo Spencer, he's in my year. Then there's Grace and Todd, they're sort of dating too. My year. There's Todd, who's in my year. There's me and Scorpius, and that's Lily. She's my best friend, along with Grace. That's Greg, he's Grace's twin. That's Kate, who's kissing Paul. You know James, and that's Emily. They've gone on a couple of dates, but aren't a couple yet. I think they should though. They're so cute!" I gushed.

"All the boys are really hot!" She gushed, laughing. "It's a shame so many of them are taken."

"They are, aren't they?" I smiled.

"Scorpius is the hottest. Can I have him instead? Please?" She teased.

"No way! He lives in Wiltshire anyway. His house is massive! He's so rich!"

"Well aren't you the lucky one!" She said, poking me. We started a poke war until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, running to the door and smoothing down my clothes and hair. I opened the door and was shocked as to who was there. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

"Who is it, Jess?" Milly called, running to the door. "Oh. May I ask why they are here?" She raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, knowing as much as she did.

"I-I don't know. Well?" I asked, turning to face the group outside again.

"We're here to celebrate your birthday again! We didn't have much of a chance on the Hogsmeade trip." Lily said, rushing forward to give me a hug.

"We brought cake!" Grace exclaimed, holding out 3 boxes carefully stacked on top of each other. I grinned.

"Well, that sounds good to me! Oh yeah, this is Milly. She went to my primary school. We were best friends." I explained, holding the door open. "Scor, take everyone to the living room." I instructed.

"Were best friends? Still are best friends, you mean, but we don't see each other as often." Milly huffed.

"Sorry, you know what I meant. Are you okay with them being here? I can get them to leave if you want." I placed my hands on Milly's shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"No, it's fine. I can meet Scorpius and give my approval." She teased. I laughed.

"Okay, just hang on a second. I need to talk to them about something, nothing bad, but you're not allowed to hear. I promise it will be nothing about you. Pinky swear." I held out my little finger. She grabbed it with hers and we both smiled. "I'll be 30 seconds." I turned round and ran into the living room where everyone had made themselves at home.

"Hey Jessiebug." Scorpius grinned widely when I walked in. I grinned back and ran forward to give him a big hug.

"Where's your friend? Milly? She's hot, you know." Greg spoke up from the sofa.

"Feet off the table. That's what I came in here to say. She's a Muggle, so don't mention magic." I told them. "Seriously, I can't be bothered to go to Mungos or wherever you go when you need Obliviating." They all nodded. "Good. Who wants food? Stupid question." I laughed and went out of the room.

"Jess! I'm scared. What if they don't like me?" Milly fretted.

"I think Scorpius should be the most scared! He's the one that has to get your approval! It will be fine. They will all love you, I promise. They will be crazy not to." I hugged her. "Rather than facing them alone, come get food with me. We're gonna need a lot!" I grinned and pulled her towards the kitchen. We started collecting bread and different spreads and plates and cutlery. I then picked up 5 tubs of ice cream (Mum liked bulk buying) and added them to the 2 already overflowing plates. We were just about to go back into the living room when we heard someone coming down the stairs. We both turned to face Alex. Crap.

"What are you doing here? What is she doing here? Shotgun the living room." He grumbled.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I live here, and Milly is my friend and is therefore allowed round whenever she likes." I snapped. "Oh, I forgot to mention, the living room is taken." I smirked and walked back into the living room, followed by Milly. I shoved open the door with my hip. "May I present, Miss Amelia Buckley. Call her Milly or you die. I will also present food. Don't make a mess or Mum will murder us all, especially you Scorpius. No fighting over food and only one person making a sandwich at one time." I told the group.

"So many rules!" Paul moaned.

"Shut up, Greengrass. Just because you're in the head's office more than Fred and George Weasley were." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Mature." I smirked, placing the tray on a table. Milly copied me.

"Jess! Introduce me!" Milly hissed. I nodded

"Okay, sit up straight, guys. Paul Greengrass, Anita Goyle, Leo Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy, Grace Goyle, Todd Pucey, Emily Flint, Kate Avery, Greg Goyle, Lily Potter and Leo Spencer. There are two Leos, call them S and Z, it annoys them." I chuckled. "Shall we watch a film?" Everyone cheered. "Which film though? Soppy romantic chick flick? Wet-your-pants comedy? Wet-your-pants horror? Cry your eyes out tragedy? Or shall I just pick a random one?" I paused. "Oh, I've got the one! It's quite old, but it's a great film. One of my favourites." I grinned and kept the cover hidden. I placed it in the DVD player.

"I know what it is." Milly exclaimed triumphantly. "If it's one of your favourites, then I know it."

"Don't tell anyone! Make it a surprise!" The beginning adverts started and I turned to face the group. We had three sofas, covered in people. The boys seemed to have dominated the sofas, forcing the girls to sit on the floor. A room filled with my closest friends, who two terms ago I didn't even know. Apart from Milly. "Does anyone want a drink?"

"I have a craving for bacon!" Leo Zabini sat up and actually stopped kissing Anita for a second.

"Same!"

"Me too!"

"Can I have a bacon sandwich?"

"Have you got any ketchup?" I rolled my eyes.

"Z, I hate you." I grumbled.

"Don't call me Z!"

"Don't mention wanting bacon! Do you know how long it will take to make 13 bacon sandwiches?"

"I want two!" Scorpius smirked.

"Fuck off. If you want two you can help me make them. Everyone come into the kitchen, please." I rolled me eyes and walked into the kitchen. I heard the shuffle of feet as they all pushed to be first into the kitchen. There was a scuffle of chairs as they fought to be the ones to sit on a chair. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. We've only got 10 chairs. You'll have to share or something. Z, get your hands off Anita's butt please, I would like to keep my breakfast where it is." I turned to the fridge. Thank Merlin, Mum had bought 6 packets of bacon this morning. Hey, our family likes bacon a lot, and we're a big family. Don't judge. Now Grandma and Grandpa were living with us it made 9 in the house. I sauntered over to the cooker, turning on three different hobs and placing large pans on them. "Lils? Can you go get the bread in the living room please?" She nodded and slid off the edge of the table. She was back quickly, also carrying the cakes.

"I thought we might want these too. Happy birthday, again." She grinned. I put the cakes on the counter and gave her a big hug. I looked over to Milly and was interested to see her flirting with Greg. Grace sidled up to me and I gave her a big hug too.

"Thank you for all of this." I whispered in her ear.

"It was nothing, really. So, what happened when Scorpius came round?" I rolled my eyes. Time for a good old gossip while I waited for the pans to warm up. When they were finished grilling me for questions, they left. I was just placing the bacon into the pans when I felt a familiar pair of hands wrap around my waist. I felt his lips graze my ear and I shivered.

"You said I had to help you make them?" He whispered. I couldn't help but smile, however I kept my face hidden from his view until I had placed all the bacon strips in their pans. Content that they were cooking, I finally and very slowly twisted around to face him. He had kept his arms around my waist for that whole time, and when I turned to face him he loosened his grip slightly so they simply rested at the base of my spine.

"Hello stranger." I tried smirking.

"You know smirking only suits me." He teased.

"Shut up, I was just having a go." I mumbled, realising how close we were. He was about to say something, undoubtedly it would have been some arrogant, witty remark, but I silenced him by gently pressing our lips together. It was a quick kiss, just to quell the feeling I had had from the second he walked in. When I pulled away he smiled slightly. I turned my back to him and started flipping the bacon. I was then aware of shouts coming from the table. I spun round to face them, seeing who was at the cause of the noise. Of course, Paul and Leo Zabini had decided to have an arm wrestle. I sighed. They really acted like kids sometimes. I felt Scorpius rest his chin on my shoulder.

"They really act like kids sometimes." He voiced my thoughts. I chuckled.

"You're just as bad as them!" I exclaimed.

"Am not!"

"Are so!

"Am not!"

"Shut up, Malfoy." I laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. I was alerted by the slight smell of burning. "Shit, the bacon!" I accidentally bit Scorpius' lip in my haste to reach the pans. I turned them all off, inspecting them. Luckily, only two rashers were burnt. "You're having the burnt ones in sandwich number two." I teased.

"What? That's not fair!" He exclaimed, ghosting his fingers across my sides. I fought back a giggle.

"You distracted me!" I retorted. "You're the only one greedy enough to have two as well!"

"Actually, we all wanted two, but you only listened to Sexy Scorpius!" Paul teased. I jumped, unaware that they were listening to our conversation.

"Please don't tell me that's the nickname you call him, Jess!" Milly laughed. I shook my head.

"Oh good lord no! He doesn't really have a nickname. I call him Scorp and Scor sometimes, but everyone calls him that."

"I call her Jessiebug. She hates it." Scorpius exclaimed happily, picking up the first sandwich I made and smothering it in ketchup. I pulled it out of his hands.

"Milly goes first; she's the newest one in the group." I placed the plate on the large wooden table and slid it down to where Milly was sitting.

"That's not fair! I'm hungry!" Scorpius whined.

"You sound like a 5 year old. Grow up." I smiled, hugging him as he pretended to cry like a baby. Then before I could control it, those dreaded three words left my mouth. "I love you."

**So, it's 3:06am and I think I should have cut it off here. She said it! Now I believe I owe you an apology...**

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the massive delay and I know it's simply unacceptable but I lost this chapter and was kind of hoping it would turn up somewhere. It didn't, so I knuckled down and re-wrote it all. Then about 5 minutes later found the old chapter. I'm not even joking. But anyway, I prefer this one. Please forgive me, I've been working ever so hard at school recently (Honeyfern say nothing) I listened to Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift towards the end! It's an amazing song, like all of her songs! Check out my other stories too! I'm beta-ing a story as well, PM me for the link! Don't forget to review saying what you think!**


End file.
